God Slayer
by Zaku Namikaze
Summary: Naruto seorang penyihir yang dilatih oleh pencipta dunia sihir, bagaimana ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Untuk cerita The God Of Light saya tidak akan lanjut karna saya pusing jalan ceritanya. Soalnya alurnya terlalu cepat. Gomen ya. **

**Tapi sebagai gantatinya saya akan mengganti cerita itu. Tapi masih sama keadalam Naruto & Fairy Tail.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: masih bingung**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC**

**.**

_Summary: Naruto seorang God Slayer yang langsung di latih oleh seoarnag dewa. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto:_

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 8 yang sedang berlatih menggunakan ilmu sihir bersama dengan Tou-sannya. Mungkin suda tidak pantas dipanggil Tou-san karna umurnya yang sudah ratusan tahun. Tapi karna penampillannya yang masih terlihat seperti orang berumur 25 tahun. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam keabu-abuan. Mempunyai rambut yang seperti tanduk dikepalanya. Lalu memiliki mata dengan pola riak air. Dan selalu membawa tonkat seperti cincin. Orang itu sedang melatih anak berambut pirang yang polos, tampan, dan juga jenius. Walaupun jenius tapi kadang-kadang dijuga bisa sangat bodoh.

"Tou-san kita latihan apa saat ini" tanya anak berambut pirang yang sangat gemar dengan yang namanya latihan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayang.

"kita akan melatih sihir kegelapan mu" jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Tou-san. Sang Tou-san mempunyai rambut hitam keabu-abuan. Dia dikenal dengan mitosnya karna dia yang membuat sebuah dunia sihir. Dia dikenal dengan nama Rikudou Sanin.

"baiklah kek, ayo kita latihan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memperdalam ilmu ku ini" jawab anak pirang itu yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto Namikaze. Sang Tou-san atau Rikudou Sanin sangat bangga pada anak angkatnya karna sangat ingin maju, maju dan maju tanpa henti.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

Naruto namikaze memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning panjang. Dengan mata biru safir yang sebiru lautan serta wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan dapat memikat hati siapa saja. Naruto memakai kaos berwarna hitam lengan pendek, serta memakai celana jens panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna hitam (A/N: seperti pakaian Kirito di SAO tapi tanpa jubahnya). Naruto dan Rikudou Sanin sedang latihan sihir kegelapan milik Naruto.

"Naruto walaupun kau memilki sihir kegelapan aku harap kau tidak terjerumus kedalam kegelapan Naruto" ucap sang ayah tiri Naruto a.k.a Rikudou Sanin.

"iya Tuo-san aku tidak akan pernah masuk kedalam yang namanya kegelapan. Walaupun sihir ku ini kegelapan tapi aku tidak mau mempunyai sifat kegelapan" balas Naruto dengan senyumterlukis dibibirnya.

"bagus lah. Naruto Tou-san harus pergi" ucap sang ayah angkat a.k.a Rikudou Sanin

"pergi kemana" tanya Naruto yang bingung kalau ayahnya ingin pergi.

"Tou-san harus kembali kedalam dunia Tou-san Naru, Tou-san harus pergi sekarang" ucap Rikudou "selamat tinggal Naru, jaga diri mu baik-baik aku selalu menyayangimu" lanjut Rikudou sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan debu berwarna hitam.

"TOU-SAN" teriak Naruto yang merasa sedih "Tou-san hiks…hiks…hiks" tangis Naruto. Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan mengambil jubah pemberian Rikudou dulu (A/N: kali ini penampilan Naruto sangat mirip Kirito di SAO, yang membedakan rambutnya, serta Naruto tidak memvawa pedang jadi jubahnya berkibar kalau tertiup angin).

"aku akan selalu mengingat jasa mu Tou-san, aku akan selalu mengingat perkataan mu Tou-san, aku akan selalu mengingat kasih sayang yang kau berikan Tou-san, serta tempat ini biar menjadi kenangan kita Tou-san" ucap Naruto sebelum pergi dari rumah dan sedikit mengamati rumahnya, dan segera pergi menuju Magnolia.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang ada di Hargeon. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja sampai di Magnolia dari tadi dengan naik Kereta. Tapi Naruto tidak mau dan lebih memilih jalan karna Naruto ingin mencari-mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alat bertarung.

Naruto menengok kearah kanan dan melihat sebuah took sihir. "lebih baik aku masuk" batin Naruto segera masuk kedalam took dan dengan sesaat dimelihat seoarang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan bermata coklat.

"ini berapa haraganya" tanya sang perempuan bearmbut pirang.

"20.000 jewel" jawab sang –pemilik took. Naruto dengan segera menghampiri mereka yang sedang melakukan bisnis jual beli.

"yang ini berapa" tanya naruto kepada sang pemilik took yang menunjukan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam tapi kalau dilihat seperti samurai karna panjang tapi karna senjata itu tebal juga jadi disebut pedang/

"50.000 jewel" jawab sang pemilik took

"50.000 jewel dengan kunci itu yang ingin dibeli oleh wanita pirang ini" balas Naruto

"tida-" ucapan sang pemilik took terpotong oleh Naruto "kalau tidak bisa yasudah" potong Naruto segera menaruh pedangnya di kasir dan menarik perempuan berambut pirang untuk keluar dari took

"hey kenapa kau merik ku, aku ingin beli kunci itu" bentak perempuan berambut pirang.

"kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh" balas Naruto segera menunjukan kunci yang dibeli oleh perempuan pirang tadi "ini kan yang kau maksud, aku memang tidak punya uang buat membantu mu membeli kunci ini dan lebih baik aku membantu mu dengan cara begini" lanjut Naruto segera memberi kunci pada perempuan pirang tadi.

"terimakasih …." Ucapan perempuan tadi menggantung "Naruto namikaze, Naruto" ucap naruto. "Naruto" lanjut perempuan tadi.

"nama mu siapa" tanya Naruto kepada sang perempuan berambut pirang

"Lucy Heartfilia" jawab perempuan berambut pirang yang diketahui namanya Lucy. Akhirnya mereka pergi berjalan kesebuah took senjata.

"Lucy menurut mu yang mana yang bagus" tanya Naruto pada perempuan pirang yang sedang melihat-melihat sebuah senjata. Dan beralih kearah Naruto karna dipanggil dan ditanya

"kalau menurut ku kau lebih bagus menggunakan pedang berwarna hitam karna itu cocok untuk pakaian mu" jawab Lucy dengan senyum manis.

"baiklah kalau begini aku ambil ini aja" ucap Naruto menggambil pedang berwarna hitam dan diperbatasan pedang dan besinya berbentuk sebuah sayap berwarna hitam. Tapi pas dibuka sarungnya pedang itu berwarna silver dengan panjang 90cm. dan ada sebuah Kristal berbentuk belah ketupat di tengah-tengan bentuk sayap.

"itu bagus naruto" balas Lucy dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto begitu manis. Kemudian Lucy mengambil sebuah cambuk dan mereka kekasir dan segera membelinya. Tak lupa Naruto juga membeli sebuah penyangkut pedang untuk dipunggunya berwarna hitam (A/N: sekarang mirip dengan kirito di SAO dan yang membedakan mereka adalah rambutnya saja).

Naruto dan Lucy segera melihat sebuah orang tampang play boy dengan rambut biru dan mengaku kalau dia itu salamander. "jadi salamander dari Fairy Tail seperti ini sangat megecewakan" batin Naruto yang melihat perempuan semuanya pada terpesona. "sihir hipnotis ya" batin Naruto dan ingin segera maju tapi tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pink datang.

"aku kira igneel ternyata orang bodoh ini dengan tampang playboy" ucap pemuda berambut pink dan segera pergi tapi dpukuli oleh fansgirl sih playboy. Natsu segera diseret kearah playboy itu.

"kau mau tanda tangan ku" tanya playboy itu kerah pemuda pink itu dan menunjukan sebuah tamda tangan.

"tidak terimakih" ucap Natsu dan segera pergi dipukuli oleh fansgirl playboy. Dengan cekatan Naruto mengikuti pemuda itu dan membiarkan Lucy dan tidak mau ambil pusing. Dengan segera Naruto menarik tangan pemuda pink itu.

"ada apa, apa kau kawan dari playboy itu" tanya pemuda pink "iya apa kawannya" tanya kucing biru yang memilki sayap dan bisa bicara.

"aku bukan kawan dari playboy itu aku hanya ingin bertanyata, apa kau Natsu Dragneel dank au Happy" tanya Naruto kepada dua mahluk yang berbeda jenisnya.

"iya itu kami lalu kenapa" tanya pemuda pink yang diketahui namanya Natsu.

"tidak aku hanya ingin kau membantu ku saja" ucap naruto yang memasukan satu tangannya kekantong.

"bantu apa dan imbalannya berapa" tanya Natsu yang mulai membara semangatnya.

"nanti kau akan tau jam 7 malam" ucap Naruto "dan imbalannya nanti aka nada dua orang yang masuk Fairy Tail" lanjut Naruto

"dua orang siapa saja" tanya Natsu yang penasaran "pasti kau lalu satunya siapa" sekarang tanya kucing biru yang mempunyai sayap yang bernama Happy

"yak au benar, dan satunya nanti kalian akan tahu dia perempuan yang tadi sempat disihir oleh playboy itu" jawab Naruto

"aku malas kalau tidak ada makanan" ucap Natsu dengan lesu.

"berarti kau membiarkan nama guildmu dan nama mu jatuh didepan orang banyak" balas Naruto dengan senyum licik.

"eh apa maksud mu pirang" tanya Natsu yang bingung dan Happy hanya mengangguk.

"pemuda itu mengaku sebagai anggota Fairy Tail dan mengaku kalau dia itu kau sang salamander" jawab Naruto santi dengan tampang coolnya.

"baiklah tapi tidak kita makan dulu dan ini baru jam 5 aku lapar" ucap Natsu.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu tapi bayar sendiri uang ku sudah habis buat beli pedang ini" balas Naruto yang menunjukan pedangnya.

"baiklah habis makan kita bertarung ya hanya sebentar" ucap Natsu dengan memohon.

"terserah mu saja" balas Naruto dengan lesu tanda Naruto menyerah harus berdebat.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu makannya enak" ucap Natsu yang mengelus-elus perutnya sedang kan Naruto hanya meminum kopi saja tidak makan karna Naruto makan hanya pada pagi, siang dan malam itu juga porsinya hanya satu piring. "baiklah Naruto apa kau siap" tanya Natsu yang sudah memasang kuda-kudanya. Natsu yang melihat Naruto hanya menatapnya bosan segera bertanya.

"mana kuda-kuda mu" tanya natsu yang melihat Naruto tidak memasang kuda-kudanya.

"kuda-kuda ku sepeeti ini" jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Happy kau lihat kemampuan yang sekarang" ucap natsu "aye" balas Happy. Natsu segera maju dan menyerang Naruto dengan pukukan-pukulan tapi dengan mudah naruto menghindarinya. Natsu mengaynkan tinjunya kearah pipi Naruto tapi dengan mudah naruto memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri lalu tangan kiri natsu mengayunkan tinjunya kepipi kiri Naruto dengan mudah naruto menunduk. Naruto terus menghindari pukulan Natsu hingga membuat Natsu sewot dan segera mundur.

"rasakan ini" ucap Natsu kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir didepannya. **"Gokakyou**" keluar bola api dari mulut natsu dan mebarah ke Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengayunkan tangannya kedapan sebelum bola api itu menegnainya.

"**Shira Tensei**" bola api terpental dan berbalik arah menjadi karah Natsu. Natsu yang melihat bola apinya mengarah kearahnya balik segera menghindar.

"sial bagaimana bisa sihir apa itu" batin Natsu dan mulai mengeluarkan sihir baru lagi keluar lingkaran sihir didepannya. **"Karyauu No Tekken" **keluar api dari tangan natsu dengan cepat Natsu mengarahkannya ke Naruto tapi saat Naruto ingin mengenainya.

"**Shira Tensei"** tubuh Natsu terpental kebelakang akibat sihir milik Naruto. Dan Narutohanya tersenyum tipis. "ayo kita harus kepelabuhan sebelum berangkat, ini sudah jam 7" ucap Naruto segera pergi dari hadapan natsu.

"Naruto tunggu aku" ucap natsu yang segera mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"aku harus cepat sebelum terlambat" batin Naruto

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan Naruto:

Nama : Naruto Namikaze

Umur : 18 tahun

Jenis sihir : sihir kegelapan dan masih banyak, itu rahasia author :D

Teknik sihir : Shira Tensei, Dai Rasenringu, dan yang lainnya itu rahasia author tar juga padatahu ko

Segitu dulu keterangan tentang Naruto. Gomen kalau pendek


	2. Chapter 2

**Disini Naruto tidak mepunyai Raininggan tapi mempunyai Sharinggan. Soal sihir naruto, saya hanya mengambil Shira Tensei dari teknik Raininggan, karna menurut saya Shira Tensei termasuk kekuatan kegelapan, lalu dari Sharinggan saya masih binggung mau mengambil teknik apa. Kalau soal sihir yang lainnya itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan pedang dan kekuatan kegelapan.**

**Untuk pairing saya akan tetapkan Erza sebagai pairing tapi bukan sekarang mungkin dichapter 4 atau 5 baru erza akan muncul**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Naruto, Natsu dan Happy sampai ditepi pantai merfeka melihat kapal yang akan segera menuju kelautan tapi sebelum menuju lautan Naruto, dan Ntasu segera masuk kedalam kapal untuk menyelamatkan para wanita.

"Natsu kau lawan playboy itu, aku akan menyelamatkan semua wanita yang ada dikapal, lalu Happy bawa Natsu terbang aku takut kalau kapal ini jalan karna seorang Dragon Slyayer biasanya mebuk kendaraan" jelas Naruto saat memasuki kapal.

"hai" "aye" jawab Natsu dan Happy. Happy segera mengeluarkan sayapnya dan membawa Natsu terbang. Naruto segera menyelamatkan para wanita yang ingin dibawa oleh kapal itu tapi dihadang oleh para bandit dan penyihir.

"lebih baik kalian jangan menghalangi ku atau kalian akan mati disini" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan tatapan yang tajam seperti tatapan seeokor elang.

"ada juga kami yang bilang begitu pirang karna kami ini banyak sedangkan kau hanya sendiri" balas salah satu dari penyihir yang ingin membawa para wanita yang ada disitu. "HAHAHAHA itu benar" tambah seorang bandit yang ada dikapal itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu bukitikan kalau kalian mampu mengalah kan ku" balas Naruto dengan nada tajam dan tatapan yang tajam. Para bandit segera mengayunkan senjata. Senjata mereka kearah Naruto. Tapi Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dan Naruto segera mundur dan mengeluarkan teknik sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepan Naruto.

"**Kuroi inazuma burō" **dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul kembali ditemat dikumpulan para bandit yang berteriak karna tebasan Naruto yang sangat cepat dan bahkan tidak terlihat. Naruto segera memasukan kembali pedangnya kesarungnya. Naruto berdii di tumpakan para bandit yang habis dibantai dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"hebat juga kau tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku" ucap salah satu penyihir yang mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya dan muncul lingkaran sihir didepan berwarna putih didepan penyihir itu.

"**Bōfū no toppū"** hembusan angin yang sangat besar terjadi diepan penyihir itu dan mengarah kearah Naruto. Naruto yang tahu kalau sihir Shira Tenseinya tidak akan berguna kalau melawan akhiranya mencoba menghindar tapi sayang Naruto terkena hembusan angin dasyat iotu dan membuat naruto terpental dan menabrak pinggiran kapal. Dengan segera Naruto bangkit dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"sudah cukup bermain-mainnya aku akan serius sekarang" ucap naruto yang mengeluarkan ilmu sihir. Naruto segera menutup matanya dan terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepannya dengan segera naruto membuka mata kanannya dan memperlihatkan mata yang berubah, yang tadi berwarna biru safur sekarang berbuh menjadi warna merah dan ditengahnya ada sebuah bentuk senjata yang tajah berwarna hitam. (A/N: bentuk mata naruto seperti mata Mangekyou Sharingan Kohaku, kalau bingung cara aja di goggle)

"**Amaterasu"** keluar api hitam dari bawah Naruto dan mengarah kearah para penyihir itu. Api hitam ciptaan naruto dengan cepat menyebar jadi banyak dan membakar tubuh penyihir-penyihir yang ada disitu dengan cepat.

"berakhir sudah, sisamya aku serahkan padamu Natsu" batin Naruto segera menutup matanya dan kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menampakan dua mata biru safir.

.

.

.

Natsu segera bertarung dengan sih playboy berjubah ungu mungkin bisa disebut bora. Bora segera mengeluarkan sihirnya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu didepannya dan dengan segera mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"**Murasakiiro no kakyū no sūjū"** puluhan bola api berwarna ungu mengarah kearah natsu dan membuat ledakan saat puluhan bola api itu mengnai Natsu dan terjadi sedikit ledakan. Tidak jauh dari sana ada yang memperhatikan pertarungan mereka.

"NATSU" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang ingin segera lari tapi dihadang oleh tangan lelaki memakai jubah hitam, membawa pedang hitam dan berambut kuning panjang dan wajah yang tampan.

"api tidak akan mempan terhadap Natsu, Lucy" ucap lelaki itu yang diketahui adalah Naruto. Terlihat kumpulan api yang membakar setengah dari kapal yang akan mebawa para wanita itu. Dan didalamnya terdapat Natsu dan Happy.

"aku tidak akan senang menang melawan mu" ucap Bora yang berbalik dan ingin pergi tapi dicegah oleh suara Natsu.

"Hei tunggu dulu" ucap Natsu dari dalam api dan memakan api itu, sehingga membuat semua orang shock termasuk Lucy kecuali Naruto yang memang sudah tahu. "terimakasih atas makannya aku kenyang, dan tambah semangat" lanjut Natsu. "Happy kau bersama Naruto saja" tambah Naruto dan Hapyy hanya berkata 'aye'. "baiklah kita serius sekarang" ucap Natsu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, terlihat lingkaran sihir didepannya berwarna merah.

"**Karyuu No Hako" **keluar semburan api dari mulut Natsu dan mengarah ke Bora. Terjadi kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak dan terlihat Bora diatas sedang terbang dengan api ungunya. Natsu langsung mengumpulkan api ditangannya dan berlari kearah Bora. Bora segera melempar api-api ungu kearah Natsu. tapi Natsu Dpat menghindarinya. Dan terlihat lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki natsu. Natsu segera melompat dengan tinggi lalu menendang Bora yang membuatnya terlempar. Bora membuat bola api ungu tang santa besar dan mengarahkannya kearah natsu. tapi dapat ditahan oleh Natsu dan segera dimakan.

"sepertinya disini aku selalu mendapat makanan" ucap Natsu yang segera mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan Natsu berwarna merah.

"**Karyuu No Tekken"** Natsu segera mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Bora. Dan membuat Bora terlempar sampai.

TENG

Menabrak sebuah lonceng. Naruto segera menarik tangan Lucy dan Happy.

"hey kau mau kami kemana" tanya Happy yang sedikit sewot karna Naruto membawanya begitu saja.

"tentu kabur, memang kalian mau ditangkap oleh para tentara" jawab naruton dengan santai dan berhenti dipertigaan. "Natsu cepat Tentara sedang mengarah kesini" lanjut Naruto. Natsu segera beralri kearah mereka dan memberi jalan untuk sampai ke guild fairy Tail. Sedangkan Happy terbang dengan sayap yang indh.

"petualangan ku baru dimulai Tou-san" batin Naruto yang berlari dibelakang Ntasu dan disampaing Lucy.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba Naruto sedang berda di guild Fairy Tail. Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sedikit normal dari pada Natsu dan yang lainnya. Yang berbicara dengan Naruto memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih dan memakai pakaian gaun berwarna merah.

"Mira, master dimana" tanya Naruto yang meminum kopinya sedikit.

"Master sedang keluar mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali" jawab Mira. "oh yak au orang baru kan di Fairy Tail" tanya Mira yang mengambil kursi didepan Naruto.

"ya begitulah" jawab Naruto dengan santai dan meminum kpinya.

"kalau begitu aku harus memberi lambang guil Fairy Tail ditubuh mu" ucap Mira segera keruang belakang dan mengambil sebuah cap dengan lambang Fairy Tail. "kau mau warna apa dan dimana" tanya Mira segera kembali duduk didepan Naruto.

"warna hitam didada ku saja" jawab Naruto dengan santai dan membuka jubahnya serta kaus yang berwarna hitam. Semua perempuan yang melihat naruto membuka bajunya pada merona dan bahkan ada yang hosteris karna tubuh Naruto yang atletis serta berbentuk berkat latihannya selama ini. Mira yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang begitu kekar tidak bisa bergerak.

"hey Mira kau kenapoa" tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamumunan Mira. Tidak jauh dari sana ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang memperhatikan tubuh Naruto.

"tubuhnya benar-benar bagus dan tampan tapi sifatnya terlalu dingin lebih baik Natsu" ucap perempuan itu yang diketahui adalah Lucy.

Kembali ke Naruto. Mira yang sudah dibuyarkan lamunannya oleh Naruto segera memasang lambang Fairy Tail didada Naruto berwarna hitam.

"sudah" ucap Mira dan kembali menaruh cap Fairy Tail ditempatnya. Naruto segera kembaliu memakai bajunya dan jubahnya. Naruto berjalan kearah Mira dan bertanya sesuatu.

"Mira, ada kalung fairy Tail tidak" tanya Naruto kepada Mira. Mira yang merasa dipanggil segera membalik badannya.

"tentu ada, menag kau mau, tapi kalau kalung Fairy Tail kau harus membayarnya" jawab Mira

"ya tidak apa, memang berapa harganya" tanya Naruto dengan collnya "10.000 jewel" jawab Mira. "baiklah ambilkan satu Mira, berwarna silver saja" ucap naruto. Mira segera mengambil kalung Fairy Tail berawarna silver dan memberi ke naruto. Naruto segera membayarnya dan memakainya. "terimakasih Mira" ucap naruto yang kelihatan tambah tampan dengan memakai kalung Fairy tail yang melingkar di lehernya. "Mira kalau mau mengambil misi dimana" tanya Naruto.

"disana" jawab Mira menunjuk sebuah papan yang sedang dilihat-lihat oleh banyak orang termasuk Natsu. Naruto segera kesana dan melihat-lihat sebuah Misi. Naruto mengambil sebuah misi dengan bayaran 160.000 jewel.

"hanya membasmi sebuah bandit-bandit ini lebih baik karna aku harus membayar uang sewa ku dulu untuk bulan depan" ucap Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan guild dan pergi untuk melakukan sebuah misi.

.

.

.

Bahaya apa yang akan dihadapi oleh naruto, kita saksikan di chapter depan

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifa-chan: disini kekuatan naruto Darkness God Slayer**

**Vicestering: ada kok kalau mau tahu akan terjawab dichapter ini salah satunya, karna kelemahan Naruto masih banyak**

**Terimakasih atas dukungannya, saya jadi tambah semangat, semagat masa muda #dipukulin Lee sama Guy**

**Langsung aja nih lanjutannya**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Naruto sedang santai didalam sebuah kereta naruto ingin menuju kota Mamuko (nama kotanya ngasal hehehe). Naruto segera turun dari kereta karna tujuannya sudah selesai tapi saat dia sampai di kota Mamuko Naruto mepunyai firasat yang tidak enak.

"kenapa dengan kota ini, kelihatannya sepi sekali" batin Naruto yang terus berjalan kearah sebuah gedung yang paling besar karna itu gedung pemerintahan di kota Mamuko. Naruto segera memasuki gedung itu namun dihentikan oleh prnjaga gedung itu.

"mau apa kau dan apa urusan mu" tanya penjaga gedung itu dengan tegas sambil menyodorkan senjatanya tombaknya kearah wajah naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya santai saja dengan muka coolnya.

"saya kesini karna sebuah misi, saya dari guild Fairy Tail" jawab Naruto dengan coolnya dengan menyodorkan sebuah kertas sebuah misi.

"baiklah kalau begitu ikut dengan kami" ucap penjaga itu dan segera masuk, diikuti oleh Naruto. Naruto sedikit kagum dengan gedung yang begitu rapih dan sangat bagus, berbeda dengan yang ada diluar.

"dari luar memang terlihat kecil tapi kalau sudah masuk memang besar" batin Naruto yang mengikuti penjaga didepannya untuk menemui seseoarang. Mereka segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Terlihat orang tua yang sedang duduk dengan menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

"maaf tuan, orang yang kau tunggu sudah datang" ucap penjaga yang membimbing jalan naruto tadi dengan membungkuk kearah seseoarng yang dipanggil tuan. Dan penjaga yang membimbing jalan Naruto segera keluar.

"jadi kau yang akan membantu menolong ku ya" ucap orang itu. Naruto segera menghampiri dan duduk didepan orang itu.

"ya, perkenalkan nama ku naruto Uzumaki, dari guild Fairy Tail" ucap Naruto dengan sopan dan ramah jauh dari sifat biasanya yang sangat-sangat dingin.

"ya namaku, Kono Ukari" jawab orang itu yang diketahui bernama Kono. "jadi kau sudah tahu kan tentang misi ini" tanya Kono terhadap naruto.

"tentu hanya membasmi sebuah bandit dengan imbalan 160.000 jewel" jawab Naruto dengan santai dan kembali kesifat aslinya.

.

.

.

Dimarkas Fairy Tail. Levy , dan kawan-kawannya membaca papan misi mereka sedang mecari misi yang ingin mereka kerjakan.

"msi 160.000 jewelnya kemana" tanya Levy yang bingung karna tidak melihat misi 160.000 jewel yang ingin Levy ambil.

"kalau misi itu sudah diambil oleh Naruto" jawab Mira yang ikut bergabung dengan anggota Levy. Levy yang bingung apa yang dimaksud Mira hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Naruto siapa" tanya Levy dengan polosnya.

"Naruto anggota baru yang berambut pirang memakai jubah hitam dan membawa pedang htam" jawab Mira uang berdiri melihat masternya. "selamat kembali master" ucap Mira yang melihat masternya baru pulang.

"iya Mira" balas master. "jadi sudah ada yang mengambil misi berbahaya itu" tanya master. Semua yang ada dikumpulan tempat Levy hanya bingung dengan misi berbahaya.

"sudah ku duga" ucap- master "begini misi berbahaya yang kumaksud adalah misi clas B yang hadinya 160.000 jewel sekarang berbubah menjadi misi clas S dengan bayaran 16.000.000 jewel" lanjt Makrov yang membuat semua orang melongo. "sudah ku duga lagi pasti kalian bingung, misi ini menjadi misi tingkat S karna pemimpin bandit tersebut adalah seorang clan Uchiha salah satu pengguna sihir mata terbaik di clannya dan mampu membangkitkan sihir matanya sampai tingkat 4 dan satu lagi akan menjadi tingkat 5 yang berarti tingkat tertinggi" lanjut Makrov "lalu siapa yang menjalankan misi itu" tanya Makrov. Semua yang sedang bengong akibat pernyataan Makrov segera sadar dan Mira memberi tah8u.

"Naruto yang menjalankan misi itu, anggota baru" jawab Mira dengan senyum lembut.

"oh baiklah, kalau begitu kau susul dia Mira aku tidak ingin melihat anggota Fairy Tail mati sebelum mengenal masternya" ucap Makrov

"lebih baik jangan" ucap suara yang entah dari mana.

"maksud mu apa Natsu, kau mau Naruto terluka" tanya Levy yang kesal dengan Natsu yang baru datang ikut campur dengan urusan ini.

"sudah kubilang jangan Naruto itu kuat, bahkan dengan mudah Naruto bisa mengalaghkan ku" jawab Natsu dengan santai semua orang shock karna Natus yang hanya kalah dari Erza bisa kalah denagn anggota baru.

"APA" ucap semua anggota Levy kecuali Mira dan Makrov yang tenang.

"lalu sihir apa yang dia gunakan" tanya Makrov dengan tenang

"kalau tidak salah namanya Shira Tensei" jawab Natsu yang memegang dagunya yang berfikir, dan kali ini membuat Makrov shok.

"APA" ucap Makrov "tidak mungkin" lanjtnya yang masih shock.

"memang begitu master lalu sihirnya itu bisa membuat sihir lain berbalik arah mampu membuat orang terlempar bila mengenai sihir itu, memang kenapa master" jelas dan tanya Natsu

"sihir itu adalah sihir legenda dan hanya mampu dikuasai oleh satu orang saja sepanjang sejarah" jawab Makrov yang membuat semuanya shok.

"siapa dia master" tanya Natsu satu-satunya orang yang tidak shok

"pencipta dunia sihir, Rikudo Sanin" jawab Makrov "kalau memang itu benar, tidak salah lagi kalau Naruto mempunyai sihir kegelapan, dan langsung dididik oleh Rikudo" jawab Makrov

"tapi tidak mungkin, bukannya hanya legenda saja kalau Rikudo Sanin itu pencipta dunia sihir" ucap Mira yang sudah mulai tenang.

"aku tadinya begitu Mira, tapi mendengar penjelasan Natsu barusan sepertinya memang benar, dan tidak salah lagi kalau Naruto adalah Darkness God Slayer" balas Makrov "kita harus menjaga Naruto pasti banyak yang mengincar kekuatan Naruto, karna sihir kegelapan hanya Rikudo dan Zeref yang mempunyainya, dan juga keuntungan mempunyai sihir kegelapan adalah mampu membuat sihir apa saja seperti, sihir petir, angin, es, Kristal, dan baju zirah, kalau yang lain diantara itu tidak akan bisa tapi sihir itu berwarna hitam karna pengaruh sihir kegelapan dan satu lagi keuntungannya adalah kalau sudah menguasai Shira Tensei semua sihir akan bisa diblock, satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah daya tahan tubuh energy sihir, kalau sihir biasa hanya membutuhkan sedikit energy sihir tapi berbeda dengan kegelapan yang mampu mengurus seluruh energy sihir" jelas Makrov

"wah berarti kita dapat penyihir diatas Erza" ucap natsu dengan semangat

"bukan diatas erza lagi, tapi sudah diatas ku kalau dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya Natsu" balas sang Master

.

.

.

TEMPAT NARUTO

"oh jadi ada satu orang penyihir yang kuat, maka bayarannya di tambah" ucap naruto dan hanya dapat anggukan dari sang pemerintah dikota itu. Naruto segera keluar dan melanjutkan misinya.

Naruto berjalan mencari sebuah tempat yang menurutnya mencurigakan lalu, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan pencuri yang menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran mereka segera mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya.

"**Shira Tensei**" tubuh segerombolan pencuri itu terpental kebelkang hingga menabrak sebuah dinding. "jadi kalian yang membuat kekacauan seperti ini, dimana bos kalian, aku hanya perlu bicara" tanya naruto dengan nada datar.

"untuk apa, kami tidak akan memberitahu mu" ucap salah satu bandit yang masih jatuh ditanah. Lalu naruto segera berbalik badan karna merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Benar sekali dugaan naruto, puluhan bandit datang untuk menyerang naruto, tapi naruto hanya diam saja dan menutup matanya, ketika membuka mata sebelah kanannya matanya berubah yang tadinya berwarna biru safir sekarang menjadi merah darah dengan bentuk bentuk senjata ditengahnya. Dengan begitu terlihat lingkaran sihir didepan naruto berwarna hitam.

"**Amatersu" **seketika muncul api dibawah kaki naruto dan mengarah kepara bandit yang mencoba menyerang. Api hitam dibawah kaki naruto dengan cepat mengarah kepuluhan bandit dan juga dengan cepat menyebar menjadi banyak. Puluhan bandit yang mencoba menyerang terkena api hitam milik Naruto langsung kaku dan banyak luka bakar akibat sihir milik naruto. Puluhan bandit yang mencoba menyerang Nauto hanya diam ditemapt dan tidak bisa bergerak dan bahkan untuk sekedar nafas saja sudah susah. Naruto merasakan kehadiran orang lain lagi dari arah belakang. Dugaan naruto kali ini tidak meleset karna ada satu orang yang menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya.

Orang itu memilki ciri-ciri, rambut berwarna hitam dengan model seperti pantatat ayam, lalu kulitnya putih pucat, mempunyai mata berwarna hitam dan memakai baju lengan pendek berkerah tinggi.

Naruto segera menahan pedang orang yang mencoba menyerangnya. Naruto menhan pedang itu dengan pedang hitamnya. Orang itu tersu beradu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah naruto. Naruto segera mundur kebelakang karna itu bukan kesempatan yang baik untuk conter attack dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"sudah kuduga pasti kau pelakukanya Uchiha Sasuke" ucap naruto dengan santai. Sasuke yang merasa kalau orang yang dilawannya tahu namanya hanya bingung.

"bagaimana kau tahu nama ku" tanya Sasuke yang bingung bagaimana naruto bisa tahu namanya.

"jadi kau lupa siapa aku Sasuke" tanya Naruto dengan datar.

"memang siapa kau" tanya Sasuke yang masih bingung dan naruto hanya menjawab coba pikiran siapa aku. Sasuke berfikir keras tapi hasilnya nihil karna tidak tahu orang yang dilawannya sama sekali. "memangnya siapa kau" tanya Sasuke dengan tegas.

"kau lupa dengan orang yang menyelamatkan mu dari sekumpulan orang yang mengincar mata mu itu Sasuke" ucap naruto "jadi begitu balasan terimakasih mu" lanjut Naruto "baiklah kalau itu maumu" tambah naruto kemudian tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepannya. Mata naruto masih aktif dalam Sharingan dan hanya yang sebelah kanan. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan.

"**Amaterasu no honō"** Naruto menyembur kana pi berwarna hitam dari mulutnya dan melewati lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepannya. Sasuke yang melihat sihir itu segera membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan Sasuke. Sasuke segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan.

"**Kaen shīrudo no bāsuto"** semburan api berwarna merah keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan membentuk tameng untuk melindungi dirinya. Sasuke langsung menciptakan sebuah sihir lagi. Terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna biru didepan Sasuke. Tercipta petir ditangan Sasuke.

"**Kaminari no yari"** petir yang ada ditagan Sasuke segera dilemparnya dan membentuk sebuah tombak, dan melewati lingkaran sihir biru didepannya. Naruto segera membuat sihir karan tombak petir yang mengarah padanya. Terlihat ingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepan naruto. Naruto mengayunkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

"**Kurisutaru tate"** tercipta Kristal didepan lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam milik Naruto. Kristal yang diciptakan naruto berwarna hitam dan melindungi dirinya dari tombak listrik ciptaan Sasuke. Lalu naruto langsung membuat sebuah sihir lagi. Tercipta petir berwarna hitam ditangan naruto berwarna hitam lalu tercipta juga lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepan naruto.

"**Kuroi inadzumanoken"** tercipta pedang ptir dari tangan Naruto dan melewari lingkaran sihir didepannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya meloncat kekiri untuk menghindari sihir ciptaan naruto.

"apa kah kau Naruto" tanya Sasuke dengan datar

"jadi kau sudah mengingatnya ya, bagus lah" ucap naruto dengan senyum lembut "lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke" tanya Naruto.

"kau tidak perlu tahu Naruto, walaupun kau pernah menolong ku, tapi kita sekarang musuh" ucap Sasuke dengan datar tercipta listrik seperti kicauan burung ditangan Sasuke berwarna biru. Dan tercipta ,ingkaran sihir berwarna biru didepan Sasuke. Sasuke segera berlari.

"**Cidori"** Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya lalu ternyata naruto tidak diam saja dan juga membuat sebuah sihir ditangannya berbentuk bola berwarna hitam dengan angin disekitarnya. Lalu tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepan naruto, Naruto melewatinya dan.

"**Dai Rasenigu" **Naruto mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah ada bola itu dan berbenturan dengan sihir milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi lihat dichapter depan.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek.

Keterangan Sasuke:

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Umur : 18 tahun

Penampilan : seperti di Canon

Senjata : pedang kusanagi

jenis sihir : api, petir, dan sihir mata alias Sharingan

kekuatan sihir : semuanya rank S, kalau mau tahu lihat aja nanti

.

.

Segitu dulu keterangannya


	4. Chapter 4

**Meo'D Tenguh: akan terjawab dichapter ini**

**The invichibele Shinigami: akan terjawab di chapter ini**

**Untuk yang lainnya terimakasih udah ngasih saya dukungan**

**Langsung aja ke kecerita  
**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Sihir naruto dan Sasuke hampir bertubrukan saat kedua sihir nauto dan Sasuke bertubrukan.

BLARRR

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar dan menimbulkan asap yang sangat banyak. Saat asap itu menghilang terlihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning berjubah hitam yang berdiri sedangkan satu pemuda berambut hitam pantat ayam menabrak sebuah tembok yang akhirnya tembok itu retak. Si pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke.

"bunuh aku sekarang Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti suara permintaan.

"untuk apa aku membunuh mu Sasuke, aku akan mengajak mu ke guild ku" balas naruto yang menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"maksudmu apa. Aku ikut kau ke Fairy Tail" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto "kenapa kau tidak membunuh ku saja, bukan kah itu misi mu" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sedang dibopong oleh Naruto dan berjalan bersama.

"alas an pertama karna kau pantas mendapat kan permintaan maaf, karna kau pasti tidak punya uang mengiangat kau seorang diri, lalu alas an kedua aku ingin kita berpatner dalam menyelesaikan suatu misi alas an ketiga kau itu penyihir hebat dan pantas masuk kedalam Fairy Tail, alas an kempat dan terakhir aku akan memberi mu suatu hadiah nanti di Fairy Tail" jawab naruto panjang lebar sambil berjalan kearah gedung pemerintahan.

Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di Gedung pemerintahan dan pemerintah dikota itu memafkan kelakukan Sasuke karna mengingat keuangan Sasuke.

"baiklah aku memafkan mu, aku akan mengerti, tapi kalau kau bertindak seperti itu lagi jangan harap aku akan memaafkan mu" ucap pemirintah Mamuko a.k.a Kuno

"kalau dia seperti itu lagi aku yang akan membunuhnya Kuno-san" balas Naruto dengan senyum sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik wajah datarnya.

"ternyata kau berhati mulia ya Naruto" batin Sasuke

"baiklah ini bayarannya" ucap Kuno yang memberikan amplop berwarna coklat yang tebal dan berisi jutanan jewel.

"baiklah terimakasih" ucap Naruto dan pergi dari gedung pemerintahan dengan mengendong Sasuke dibahunya.

Diperjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto berbincang-bincang banyak hal, sebelum ke stasiun untuk pulang Naruto dan Sasuke pergi kerestoran untuk makan.

"aku pesan mie ramen satu ukuran biasa dan minumannya jus jeruk" ucap Naruto kepada pelayan "kau mau apa Sasuke" tanya Naruto kepada orang didepannya.

"sup tomat dan jus tomat saja" jawab sasuke, dan pelayan segera mencatatnya dan pergi kedapur untuk membuatkannya. "memang hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang penasaran akan hadiah Naruto

"nanti kau tahu yang jelas kau akan senang, ciri-ciri hadiahnya adalah ada warna pirang dan bisa bergerak atau lebih tepatnya mahluk hidup" jawab naruto dengan santai. "oh yak au bisa menggunakan sihir dari mana Sasuke, setahu ku waktu itu kau tidak bisa menggunkan sihir" tanya naruto yang penasaran akan perubahan sasuke.

"oh itu aku bertemu sensei ku dulu, tapi sekarang sudah meninggal gara-gara melindungi ku" jawab Sasuke. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto. Sang pelayan segera datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke segera makan.

.

.

.

DIMARKAS FAIRY TAIL

Pintu terbuka dengan keras dan memperlihatkan seseorang pemuda berambut orange memakai jaket hijau yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihat kan kausnya dan juga memakai kacamata orang itu bernama Loke.

"ERZA KEMBALI" teriak Loke dan semua yang ada didalam guild yang tadinya berisik, menjadi diam bahkan Natsu dan Gray yang tadinya bertengkar menjadi berpelukan tanda sahabat.

"apa Erza sebegitu pengaruhnya terhadap guild ini" batin Lucy yang menatap kearah pintu dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut merah yang digerai memilki mata coklat, serta memakai baju zirah dan rok pendek.

"ketika aku pergi aku mendengar beberapa rumor yang mengenai Fairy Tail membuat masalah" ucap Erza "aku tahu master memaafkan kalian tapi aku tidak" lanjut Erza dan menatap ke pojok bar melihat seorang perempuan hanya memakai tanktop berwarna biru sedang minum.

"Cana kalau aku lagi bicara jangan minum" ucap Erza, sang gading bertanktop biru yang beranama Cana tersedak akibat panggilan Erza."Vistar menarilah diluar" tambah Erza "Wakaba kau mengotoru meja" lanjut Erza "Nab jangan hanya memandangi papan misi seperti itu ambilah suatu misi atau pekerjaan" ucap Erza "Macao" ucapan Erza terhenti dan menghela nafas.

"katakan seseuatu" ucap Macao dengan sedikit kesal

"kalian membuat masalah saja" ucap Erza "tapi kali ini aku biarkan" lanjut Erza "apa ada Natsu dan Gary" tanya Erza, sedangkan Natsu dan Gray yang dipanggil memucat.

"i…i…iya Erza hari ini kami selalu bersama" ucap natsu dan Gray dengan tergagap dan gemeteran serta keringat yang keluar cukup banyak.

"kadang-kadang sahabat baik juga akan selalu bertengkar" ucap Erza "tapi aku senang melihat kalian bersama" lanjut Erza dengan senyum dan tiba-tiba senyumnya digantikan dengan muka serius "yang aku dengar dari rumor-rumor selama aku pergi ada anggota baru, mana anggotannya aku ingin melihatnya, apa kah dia pembuat kekacauan atau tidak" ucap Erza yang membuat semua mematung dan tiba-tiba ada suara seoarang lelaki.

"aku orangnya Erza-chan memang kenapa kalau aku pembuat onar" tanya seseorang itu yang diketahui adalah naruto yang berdiri disamping Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tubuh Erza mematung dan berlari kearah naruto dan memeluknya dengan meneteskan air mata \.

"Naruto-kun hiks….hiks….hiks mana janjinya katanya hiks…hiks….hiks akan selalu ada untuk ku" ucap Erza disela tangisnya

"maaf kan aku Erza-chan aku harus berlatih agar bisa melindungi mu," ucap naruto yang memembalas pelukan Erza kemudian mencium kening Erza dengan kasih sayang. Semua anggota guild yang melihat itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat Erza menangis bahagia didalam pelukan Naruto. Kemudian Erza melepas pelukannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun sekarang tidak usah melindungi ku aku sudah kuat kok mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari mu" ucap Erza dengan senyum manis yang membuat Naruto tidak tanahn untuk menciumnya, walaupun didalam guild.

CUP

Kecupan singkat antara bibir naruto dan Erza. Semua orang bertambah shok atas perbuatan Naruto. Biasanya kalau lelaki yang menggodanya langsung dihajar tapi kali ini dibiarkan saja padahal dicium pikir seluruh anggota guild.

"hey kalian jangan menatap kami seperti itu" bentak Erza kepada semua anggota guild lalu Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"sudah biarkan saja Erza-chan" ucap naruto "walaupun kau sekuat apapun kau adalah wanita Erza yang harus dilindungi" lanjut Naruto sedabgkan Erza yang mendengar hanya merona akhirnya kemesraan mereka harus berakhir berkat Sasuke.

"hey naruto mana hadiahnya" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar

"kau seperti anak kecil teme" balas Naruto "hadiah mu itu" tunjuk naruto kearah Lucy sedangkan Sasuke melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh naruto menelan ludah. Lucy pun yang melihat Sasuke didepan pintu hanya merona. Kemudian Lucy berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"kau kemana saja baka baru muncul sekarang" tanya Lucy dengan emosi didalam pelukan Sasuke

"aku latihan dulu agar aku bisa melindungi mu layaknya seorang pangeran yang melindungi cinderalanya" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum sedang kan Lucy yang mendengar hanya tersenyum.

"ternyata bukan hanya aku yang mendapat pelukan sepesial hari ini dari seseorang yang sangat sepesial" ucap naruto dengan senyum.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka bersama Sasuke memperkenalkan diri kalau dia yang membuat kota Mamuko ketakutan tapi Sasuke perlu uang untuk hidupnya akhirnya semua anggota bisa mengerti.

"Sasuke kau mau cap Fairy Tail berwarna apa dan diamana" tanya Mira yang membawa cap Fairy Tail

"di bahu kanan warna biru dongker aja" jawab Sasuke. Mira segera memberitanda Fairy Tail di bahu kanan Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza dan Mira sedang berkempul satu meja dan mengobrol bersama. Mereka semua shok pas tahu kalau Naruto memang Darkness God Slayer dan dilatih langsung oleh Rikudo Sanin bahkan Naruto juga memberi tahu kalau jubah yang ia pakai adalah jubah Rikudo dulu. Semnjak saat itu naruto menjadi penyihir tingkat S.

"oh iya Naruto-kun kau bisa mendapatkan mata kanan yang cocok dengan mu dari mana" tanya Erza yang bingung karna warna mata berwarna biru saffir itu susah dicari.

"maksud mu apa Erza" tanya natsu. yang bingung

"dulu waktu kami masih di menara surga, Naruto-kun menolong ku agar mata ku tidak diambil tapi malah mata Naruto-kun yang diambil" jawab Erza "kau mendapatkannya dari mana Naruto-kun" tanya Erza lagi, dan yang dimaksud Erza adalah mata sebelah kanan

"kalau mata ini aku mendapatkannya dari Tou-san, dan mata ini juga mata sihir atau bisa dibilng mata Sharinggan, tapi mata Sharingan ku berbeda dengan Sasuke, kalau Sasuke mampu menggunkan seluruh kemampuan mata ini sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggunakan setengahnya lebih tepatnya lagi aku hanya bisa menggunakan Amaterasu atau bisa disebut api hitam abadi" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"oh jadi begitu baguslah kalau Naruto-kun kalau mendapat mata itu dan dijadikan sebagai mata haraopan atau mata yang dihunakan untuk kebaikan, dan juga aku salut Naruto-kun mampu menguasai sihir kegelapan tanpa masuk kedalam kegelapan" ucap Erza

"terimakasih Erza-chan" balas Naruto yang duduk disamping Erza dan mencium kening Erza.

"kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini Naruto" bentak Gray

"hahaha maaf" ucap Naruto "lebih baik pakai pakaian mu dulu Gray" lanjut Naruto Naruto dan Gray langsung ngacir mencari pakaiannya

"kalau mau telanjang jangan disini artis porno" ejek Natsu kepada Gray.

"diam kau anak naga" bentak Gray yang sudah memakai celananya.

"Natsu, Gray, Naruto, Sasuke dan Lucy aku punya permintaan" ucap Erza "aku mendengar masalah lain dalam misi ini, seharusnya master yang menentukan masalah ini, tapi aku harus bertindak cepat aku mau kita semua bekerja sama, mau kah kalian satu tim dengan ku" tanya Erza kepada semuannya

"apa masudnya" tanya Lucy bingung

"Erza memninta tim ini tidak terjadi sebelumnya" sahut Gray

"kita akan pergi besok pagi jadi bersiap lah" ucap Erza

"tidak pernah kubayangkan Erza satu tim dengan natus dan Gray, belum lagi ditambah Sasuke, dan Naruto yang termasuk penyihir tingkat S walaupun kekuatan Sasuke dan naruto masih belum sempurna bahkan masih jauh dibawah sempurna" ucap Mira "ini akan menjadi tim terkuat di Fairy Tail" lanjut Mira

"mungkin ini akan menjadi petualangan dan kisah romantic yang menyenangkan Tou-san" batin naruto

.

.

.

Bagaimana Misi yang akan mereka hadapi apakah akan menentukan nyawa mengingat Erza adalah penyihir tingkat S, kita lihat di chapter depan.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek.

Nanti saya akan berikan Flashback NaruErza dan SasuLucy mungkin dichapter depan juga flashbacknya diantara mereka, tinggal pilih mau NaruErza dulu atau SasuLucy itu seterah kalian para pembaca


	5. Chapter 5

**Oke karna para pembaca menginginkan NaruErza saya akan Flashback naruErza tapi hanya sedikit soalnya Flasback naruErza adalah rahasia nanti untuk melwan Jellal**

**Terimakis atas dukungannya, langsung aja ke TKP**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

STASIUN MAGNOLIA

"kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan mu mata artis prno" teriak natsu dengan marah karna satu tim dengan rical sang penyihir es. Gray Fullbuster.

"itu kata-kata ku mata anak naga" balas Gray dengan marah karna dipnggil artis porno dan satu tim dengan Natusu rivalnya di guild. "jika Erza perlu bantuan aku saja cukup mata sipit" lanjut Gray dengan emosi.

"hey hey kalian jangan bertengkar kalau Erza melihat pasti kalian akan diceramahi panjang lebar" ucap naruto tiba-tiba karna dari tadi sudah bosan melihat mereka bertengkar bagaikan kucing dan anjing "kalau kalian masih ingin bertengkar silakan, tapi aku tidak akan membantu kalian kalau di ceramahi panjang lebar walaupun aku kekasihnya" lanjut naruto dengan stay coolnya.

"tapi naruto aku tidak terima dipanggil artis porno olehnya" balas Gray dengan nada yang bagaikan mengadu ke Naruto.

"kau juga memanggil ku anak naga" balas Natsu kepada Gray.

"sudah cukup kalau kalian bertengkar lagi, jangan harap aku akan memohon ke Erza untuk memaafkan kalian" ucap Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka. Sasuke dan Lucy yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

"Happy apa mereka selalu seperti itu" tanya Sasuke kepada kucing biru yang memilki sayap putih untuk terbang.

"aye Sasuke" jawab happy seperti biasa. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menggelngkan kepala lagi. Sasuke mengingat perkatan Mira 'Natsu dan gray akan selalu berkelahi kalau tidak ada Erza'. Sasuke yang mengingat itu hanya swatdrop karna mereka hanya takut dengan Erza.

"maaf kan aku, apa kah lama menunggu ku" tanya seseorang yang baru datang memilki rambut merah, memakai zirah, dan rok pendek berwarna biru. Natus dan Gray yang sedang bertengkar mendengar suara itu langsung berpelukan.

"Erza-san/Erza" ucap Lucy dan Sasuke bersamaan karana Erza datang dan memberhentikan perdebatan Natsu dan Gray. Lalu Sasuke dan Lucy swatdrop termasuk sang kekasih Naruto Uzaumaki, juka ikut swatdrop melihat barang yang akan dibawa oleh Erza.

"persiapan yang bagus" tanya Erza kepada rekan satu timnya.

"apa itu tidak terlalu banyak" batin Lucy dan Sasuke yang masih swatdrop akan barang bawaan Erza yang begitu banyak sampai bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Erza-chan kau yakin membawa itu semua" tanya naruto yang mulai tenang dan kembali kesifat stay coolnya. Dan dijawab oleh erza hanya anggukan. "apa itu tidak terlalu banyak" tanya Naruto lagi kepada Erza.

"tentu tidak Naruto-kun" jawab Erza dengan senyum manis. Sedangkan Natus dan Gray masih berpelukan.

"mari kita berusaha hari ini" ucap mereka bersamaan. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lucy yang melihat swatdrop tinglat atas akan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"mari kita berusaha" balas Erza dengan senyum. Tak jauh dari sana Natsu dan Gray kembali berdebat dan bertengkar. Naruto dan Sasuke swatdrop melihat mereka kembali bertengkar. Sedangkan Lucy dan Erza sedang pergi untuk membeli membeli tiket kereta.

"Erza-chan aku punya satu permintaan" ucap naruto kepada Erza yang usdah datang sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bertanya apa yang akan diminta oleh Naruto.

"apa itu Naruto-kun, katakana saja" tanya Erza dengan senyum manis.

"aku ingin kita bertarung setelah sepulang misi ini, aku dengar kalau kamu penyihir tingkat S Erza-chan jadi aku ingin bertarung" jawab Naruto yang muklai memasuki kereta.

"baiklah, aku tahu kalau naruto-kun Darkness God Slayer, tapi kekuatan itu masih jauh dibawah sempurna, jadi aku masih bisa untuk mengalahkan mu dengan mudah" ucap Erza yang juga memasuki kereta.

"ya baiklah apa kata mu saja Erza-chan" balas Naruto.

.

.

.

Dialam kereta saat sudah berjalan. Pemuda berambut pink yang kita kenal sebagai Fire Dragon Slayer, sang salamander sedang menahan muntahnya. Karna seorang Dragon Slayer pasti akan mabuk kendaraan apa lagi kereta. Pemuda itu adalah Natsu. Naruto yang ada disebelah Natsu, karna bosan mendengar kata hoak.

"dasar orang gagal" ucap Gray yang ada didepannya dengan nada mengjek.

"ini terjadi setiap saat"" ucap Lucy yang mengingat-ingat saat menolong Macao, dan misi pertamanya yang meaiki kerta kuda.

"dasar malang" ucap naruto "maaf kan aku yang Natsu" lanjut Naruto

BUAKH

Naruto memukul tengkuk Natsu yang membuat Natsu pingsan sesaat. Naruto segera membawa Natsu ketempat Sasuke karna kuri depan Sasuke kosong, dan Sasuke duduk dengan Erza.

"Erza-chan kau disana saja, aku mau disini dengan Sasuke" ucap naruto kepada Erza

"baiklah Naruto-kun" balas Erza dan pergi ketempat yang Naruto duduki. Naruto yang berada disebelah Sasuke segera membaringkan sosok Natsu.

Erza yang baru duduk mendapat sebuah pertanyaan dari Gray dan Lucy.

"hey ngomong-ngomng kenapa mata kau ingin diambil dan mata naruto yang diambil bukan kau" tanya Gray dan Lucy hanya mengangguk seteju. Sedangkan Erza menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakannya.

FLASHBACK

Perempuan berambut merah sedang kabur dari sebuah menara tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh panjaga menara itu. Penjaga itu segera membawa Erza kembali ke menara dan akan melakukan hukan terhadap perempuan itu yang kita kenal sebagai Erza..

"kenapa kau kabur HAH" tanya salah satu penjaga dengan nada membnetak yang sangat kears sehingga membuat Erza sedikit ketakutan

"KARNA AKU INGIN BEBAS" jawab Erza dengan keras dan berlari, tapi sebelum keluar dari ruangan ditangkap oleh salah satu penjaga menara dan dibawa kembali.

"aku akan mengambil mata mu sebagai hukumannya" ucap penjaga tapi saat sebelum penjaga itu mengambil mata Erza datang seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menolong Erza.

"jangan ambil mata Erza-chan, ambilan mata ku saja" ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang baru datang. Erza yang merasa dibela oleh temannya hanya bisa mematung karna ini sepenuhnya salah erza tapi kenapa dia mau menolong Erza. Dengan segera para penjaga menangkap pemuda berambut kuning yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto. Dan dengan cepat mata naruto dicongkel dan membuat naruto berteriak sangat keras.

FLASHBACK END

.

Gray dan Lucy hanya bisa mematung dari cerita yang Erza ceritakan barusan. Naruto memang seseorang elaki yang baik hati, bahkan mau mengkorbankan matanya demi seorang wanita yang saat itu masih kurang akrab.

"jadi kalian jangan tanya itu lagi, aku tidak mau mebuat Naruto-kun bersediih kalau mengingat kejadian menara surge" ucap Erza yang menghapus air matanya yang keluar dari mata sang Titania.

"baiklah" ucap gray dan Lucy yang merasakan kesedihan juga dari apa yang Erza rasakan. Naruto yang daritadi dudk dengan Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka, tak lupa Sasuke yang juga ikut menghampiri mereka untuk mengobrol bersama

"Erza bukankah sudah saatnya kau mengatakan kepada kami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" ucap Gray dan membuat semua tatapan menuju Erza

"baiklah aku akan memberikan sebuah penjelasan" ucap Erza dengan menghela nafas "musuh kita kali ini dari Dark Guild Eisenwald, mereka ingin mengambil seseutu yang berhaga bernama Lullaby" ucap Erza yang membuat Gray, Lucy dan happy tersentak kaget.

"Lullaby, jadi orang-orang itu" ucap Lucy dengan ketakutan.

.

.

.

DARK GUILD EISENWALD

"sepertinya kita dapat pesan dari Kageyama" ucap seseorang berbadan besar dengan pakaian hijau yang tidak terlihat karna gelapnya ruangan itu.

"akhirnya dia mendapatkannya sudah saatnya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang kita miliki, sekarang ketika para orang uta itu sibuk dengan pertemuannya dan rapatnya" ucap seseorang yang memilki tato disekujur tubuhnya dan membawa senjata yang ditompang dibahu kanannya.

.

.

.

"jadi kalian pernah bertemu dengan beberapa anggota Eisenwald" tanya Erza dengan serius

"iya, mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang Lullaby" ucap Gray "tak salah lagi mereka anggota Eisenwald" lanjut Gray dengan serius.

"aku akan jelaskan sedikit tentang Lullaby, karna Tou-san pernah bercerita" ucap naruto. "Lullaby adalah sebuah suling mematikan yang mampu membunuh orang yang mendengarkan lagu dari suling Lullaby, suling Lullaby, dapat berubah menjadi sosok monster tapi aku tidak tahu kapan akan terjadi dan aku hanya mengetahuiya sampai disitu" jelas Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan informasi walaupun hanya sedikit" ucap Sasuke "dan itu juga bisa menjadi kartu AS kita" lanjut Sasuke.

"dan jangan lupa kalau Lullbaly mempunyai segel yang kuat " ucap Erza dengan serius.

"jadi begitu, mereka akan ikut campu dengan urusan Lullbaly, monster ciptaan Zeref" ucap naruto dengan nada yang sedikit serius

"iya, tapi aku tidak megira kalau mereka akan ikut campur dalam urusan ini" balas Erza dengan serius "aku tahu seseorang yang bernama Erigor, dia adalah pemimpin guild Eisenwald Erigor mendapat nama samara atau julukan 'dewa kematian' semenjak dia mengambil perintah pembunuhan" lanjut Erza

"pembunuhan" kaget semuanya termasuk naruto yang juga ikut kaget.

"iya, sebenarnya pemerintahan pembunuhan itu dilarang oleh seluruh dewan sihir tapi Eisenwald butuh uang untuk keperluan hidup merea" jawab Erza "enam tahun yang lalu mereka dikeluarkan dari asosiasi guild mereka tidak mendengarkan perintah dan mereka tetap melakukan kegiatan mereka yaitu pembunuhan" lanjut Erza

"sepertinya aku harus pulang" ucap Lucy dengan nada yang ketakutan.

"kau ridak usah takut Lucy, kana da Sasuke mu ini" ucap naruto dengan nada mengjek dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

STASIUN ONIBAS

"apa kah mereka masih berada disini Erza-chan" tanya Naruto kepada erza dan mereka berjalan bersama berlima dan ditambah satu dengan Happy.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harap masih ada disini" jawab erza yang menyeret barang bawaannya yang begitu banyak.

"hey Natsu dimana" tanya happy yang terbang dengan sayapnya. Dan melihat kereta kalau Natsu ketinggalan didalam kereta. "dia sudah berangkat" lanjut Happy.

"ini semua salah ku, karna tidak bisa menjga Natus, baiklah kalian duluan saja nanti aku akan menyusul bersama dengan Natsu" ucap naruto

"**Kurai washi no tsubasa"** tercipta lingkaran sihir dibelakang Naruto atau lenih tepatnya dipunggung Naruto dan seketika naruto mengeluarkan sayap berwarna hitam dan segera pergi dengan kecepatan terbang yang sangat tinggi.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kah nasib Natsu dikereta, lihat di chapter depan

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	6. Chapter 6

**Kai El: Sasuke bakal menjadi patner Naruto**

**Tanks buat dukungannya dan membuat saya tambah semangat, flashback naruerza nanti waktu melawan jellal. Baiklah kita ke TKP**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Natsu yang terdidur didalam seuah kereta tidak menyadari ada seseorang berpakaian putih berambut hitam. Yang diketahui bernama kageyama salah satu anak buah erigor.

"jadi kau dari Fairy Tail, guild resmi itu" ucap Kagayama "aku iri dengan mu" lanjut Kagayama yang menghampiri sosok Natsu yang sedang terdiur.

BUAKKHH

Kagayama menendang Natsu hingga Natsu terjepit diantara kaki Kagayama dan kursi kereta Natsu. keadaan kereta sudah kosong yang menyebabkan tidak ada kericuhan sama sekali.

"guild resmi tidak semuanya seperti kalian yang suka mencapuri urusan orang lain" ucap Kagayama "sekarang aku panggil apa kalian" lanjut Kagayama "Lalat, ya lalat" tambah Kagayama. Natsu segera membuka matanya dan menampilkan mantaya yang berbentuk vertical.

BUUAKKHH

Datang seseorang berambut kuning dari jendela memkai jubah hitam dan membawa pedang hitam yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto Uzumaki. Dan berhasil memukul Kagayama hingga terpental lumayan jauh.

"Natsu maaf aku" ucap naruto karna melihat natsu menahan muntahnya dengan cepat naruto memukul Natsu hingga pingsan dan tergeletak di bawah dengan segera Naruto membaringan sosok Natsu dikursi kereta.

"lawan mu adalah aku" ucap naruto dengan tenang dan mengelurakan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"boleh kalau kau mau kuning" ucap Kagayama tercipta linkaran sihir dibawah kaki Kagayama berwarna ungu.

"**Kage no kōgeki" **tircipta lima banyangan yang keluar dari banyangannya sendiri dan terbentuk menjadi panjangan menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat banyangan mengarah padanya langsung merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

"**Shira Tensei"** banyangan yang mencoba menyerang naruto terhenti karna sihirnya dan terjadi sedikit ledakan akibat tabrak keuda sihir itu. "jadi kau anak buah Erigor ya, aku akan mengalahkan mu disini" ucap naruto dengan senyum iblis. Dan tercipta lingkaran sihir didepannya berwarna hitam.

"**Mikadzuki surasshu yami"** degan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto menebas Kagayama, dengan gerakan horizontal dan membuat kagayama terjatuh akibat satu tebasan dan hanya mengandal kan sebuah kecepatan. "akan aku selesaikan sekarang" ucap naruto kemudian tercipta lingkaran berwarna hitam didepannya.

"**Kuro no toppū"** hembusan angin yang sangat dasyat berwarna hitam mengarah ke Kagayama, kagayama yang tidak dapat menghindar akibatnya terkena hembusan angin hitam milik Naruto dan membuat Kagayama keluar dari kereta. Dengan cepat Naruto membopong tubuh Natsu yang dia buat pingsan dan segera keluar dari kereta..

"cih sial kalau begini aku tidak akan menang" batin Kagayama yang mulai bangkit lagi dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dibawah kaki Kagayama.

"**Kage no baindā"** bayangan milik Kagayama dengan cepat membentuk sebuah bola dan mengarah kearah naruto. Tapi Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam saja tapi saat sudah sampai didepannya Naruto merentangkan tangannya.

"**Shira Tensei"** bola bayangan milik Kagayama menjadi berbalik arah dan menyerang Kagayama. Dengan cepat kagayama membuat sebuah sihir agar melindungi dirinya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dibawah kaki Kagayama.

"**Burokkā kage"** bayangan milik Kagayama meninggi ketas kearah langit dan membentuk sebuah tembok yang menghalangi bola bayangan ciptaannya sendiri.

BLAARR

Terjadi ledakan kecil akibat terbenturnya dua sihir bayangan ciptaan kagayama sendiri. Dan ada sedikit asap yang mengelilingi tempat pertarungan mereka. Asap itu menghalangi penglihatan Kagayama tapi tidak untuk naruto yang mengaktifkan mata Sharingannya.

"baiklah aku harus selesaikan ini sekarang sebelum terlambat" batin Naruto. Naruto segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepannya.

"**Amaterasubāsuto"** saat naruto ingin menyemburkan api amaterasunya tiba-tiba kaki naruto tidak uat menopang tubuhnya dan naruto ingin terjatuh tapi diselamatkan oleh pemuda pinky yang memakai syal kotak-kotak, yang kita kenal sebagai Natsu.

"baiklah sisanya biar aku yang mengurusnya Naruto" ucap natsu yang merebahkan tubuh Naruto karna sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

"sial gara-gara aku terlalu lama memakai sayap tadi, kekuatan sijhir ku menjadi habis" batin Naruto yang habis kekuatan sihirnya

Natsu segera mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya. Natsu segera menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepannya.

"**Karyuu No Hako**" Natsu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan melewati lingkaran sihir merah yang ada didepannya. Api itu mengarah ke kagayama dengan cepat. Kagayama yang melihat api itu segera membuat sebuah sihir dan tercipta lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki Kagayama.

"**Radā kage" **semburan api Natsu melewati tempat berdirinya Kagayama tapi alangkah terkejutnya karna Kagayma tidak ada disana.

"kemana dia" batin Natsu yang bingung karna tidak melihat Kagayama.

"kau mencari ku bocah" ucap seseorang dari atas dan alangkah terkejutnya Kagayama terbang dengan bayangan yang berbentuk seperti awan. Natsu segera berlari dan tercipta api ditangan natsu. natsu ingin meloncat dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dibawah kaki Natsu dan natsu melompat dengan tinggi. Dipukul wajah Kagayama dengan tangannya.

BUAAKHH

Wajah kagayama berhasil dipukul oleh Natsu dengan keras dan membuat Kagayama terpental jauh. Saat Kagayama mendarat di tanah ada sebuah asap yang sangat banyak. Saat asap itu menghilang menampilkan 20 orang lebih dan yang panling depan berambut putih dan mempunyai tato disekujur tubuhnya. Orang itu kita kenal sebagai Erigor.

"bagaimana ini mana mungkin aku mengalahkannya sendirian" batin Natsu dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Natsu orang itu mempunyai rambut kuning dan memakai jubah hitam serta pedang hitam yang melingkar dipunggungnya. Orang itu yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto.

"aku akan membantu mu" ucap Naruto dengan tenang dan serius. Dan menatap lawannya dengan sangat tajam setajam tatapan elang

"bagaimana mungkin bukannya kau masih kehabisan energy sihir" tanya natsu kepada sosok pemuda yang ada disebelahnya yang memilki warna rambut kuning dan memakai jubah hitam Naruto

"itu tadi Natsu sekarang aku sidah mersa baikan setelah meminum obat energy yang aku buat sendiri" jawab naruto dengan tenang. Dan tatapannya masih tajam kearah erigor bahkan sangat tajam

"jadi kau membuat obat energy sendiri" tanya nartsu yang kurang percaya dengan perkataan Naruto karna bagi Natsu tidak mungkin Naruto bisa membuat obat itu sendiri.

"kenyataan memang begitu Natsu, kalau kau tidak percaya ya sudah aku menciptakaan obat itu untuk mengurai kelemahan ku" jawab Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu. Dan membesikan sesuatu ke Natsu. Orang yang ada didepan Naruto segera tersenyum licik dia adalah erigor.

"baiklah apa sudah selesai dengan strateginya" tanya Erigor yang melihat kedepan dan ternyum dengan licik yang terukir dibibirnya serta bibir anak buahnya pun juga tersnyum licik.

"baiklah natsu ayo kita maju, seperti yang tadi kita rencanakan" ucap Naruto dengan serius dan mengambil kuda-kuda bertarungnya dengan gaya khas pemain pedang yang sangat handal.

"aye" balas Natsu yang juga menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melawan para anak buah Erigor yang ada didepannya.

Natsu mngeluarkan api dikedua tangannya sedangkan naruto mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya dari sarungnya. Natsu dan naruto segera maju dan para budak erigor juga maju mencoba menyerang mereka. Natsu terus memukul para bawahan erigor dengan tangan apinya. Begitu juga dengan naruto yang terus menebaskan dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah bawahan Erigor.

Mereka berdua kembali mundur dan mengeluarkan ilmu sihir bersama. Natsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sedangkan naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarnamerah didepan Natsu dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepan Naruto.

"**Karyuu No Hoko" "Kuroi tatsumaki no kaze"** Natsu menyemburkan api kearah mereka sedangkan naruto menciptakan sebuah tornado angin dan akhirnya menyatu dengan semburan api milik natsu dan menjadi tornado api yang sangat besar dan mengarah ke para bawahan erigor.

Mereka tidak dapat menghindarinya tapi untuk Kagayama dengan segera membuat sebuah sihir dan tercipta lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki Kagayama dengan.

"**Kabe no kage"** bayangan Kagayama dengan cepat membuat sebuah tembok dan menghalangi laju Tornado api ciptaan Natsu dan Naruto. Saat tembok bayangan ciptaan Kagayama menghilang terlihat sosok Naruto yang sudah mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Kagayama. Kagayma yang tidak dapat menghindarinya akhirnya terkena ayunan pedang naruto. Dan ternyata dari atas ada sosok natsu yang ingin memukul tanah dengan tangan apinya.

"**Bunkatsu kasai guraundo"** Natsu memukul tanah dengan keras dan membuat tanah yang dipukul menjadi sebuah kawah dengan kedalaman 5 meter dan untung bawahan erigor bisa menghindari serangan Natsu walau ada beberapa yang menganainya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara mesin mobil yang mendekat kearah pertarungan. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan melihat. Ternyata yang datang adalah empat orang yang kita kenal Erza. Sasuke, Lucy, dan Gray, serta satu kucing biru yang bernama Happy. Mereka segera turun dari kendaraan itu.

"apa kami telat Naruto-kun" tanya Erza yang baru turun dari kendaraannya dan menuju tempat Naruto.

"tidak erza-hime" jawab naruto dengan senuman.

.

.

.

Anggota Tim terkuat di Fairy Tail sudah berkumpul, bagaimana pertarungannya kita lihat dichapter depan.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	7. Chapter 7

**ShadouRyu-kun: akan saya usahakan**

**The Invicible Shinigami: ada karakter lain tapi itu rahasia**

**Dan yang lainnya terimakasih atas dukungannya.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Anggota tim Natsu sudah [ada datang untuk menolong Naruto dan Natsu yang melawan guildnya Erigor. Walaupun bagi Naruto ini sangat mudah tapi Naruto tidak mau ambil resiko untuk melawan berdua saja.

"baiklah acara kita mulai sekarang" ucap Erigor dengan senyum iblis yang tergambar di bibirnya.

"baiklah disini biar aku yang urus Naruto-kun" ucap Erza "Requid" pakaian Erza berubah menjadi pakaian seperti malaikat yang serba putih dan memiliki empat pasang sayap. "baiklah Lucy kau bantu aku" lanjut Erza

"hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Lucy dan mengambil kunci pemberian Sasuke yang berwarna platinium. "Sasuke-kun semoga aku bisa menggunakan kunci yang kau beri" batin Lucy "aku panggil kau Dark Magician" keluar sosok seseorang memakai baju zirah berwarna ungu dan membawa tongkat ungu dengan bola hijau di atasnya. (A/N: kalau tidak tahu lihat dark magician di yugioh).

"Naruto biar kami yang mengrus dua penyihir ini kau bantu natsu saja untuk melwan Erigor" ucap Sasuke dan gray. Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan berlari kearah natsu yang sedang melawan Erigor.

Terlihat Erza yang terus mengayunkan pedangnya ke seluruh bandit yang ada didepannya. Begitu juga Dark Magician yang terus mengayunkan tongkatnya kepara bandit yang ada didepannya.

"kalau begini terus tidak akan selesai" batin Erza yang sebal karna para bandit terus berdiri setiap kali ditebas oleh Erza dan Dark Magician. Kemudian Erza dan Dark Magician mundur dan mulai mengeluarkan sehir masing-masing. Tercipta lingkaran sihir diatas Erza berwarna putih, dan lingkaran sihir didepan Dark Magician berwarna hitam.

"**Chisatonaru ken [seribu pedang suci]" "Rēzā yami [laser kegelapan]" **dari lingkaran sihir milik Erza keluar 1000 pedang yang mengarah ke para bandit yang ada didepannya. Dari lingkaran sihir milik Dark Magician tercipta laser yang keluar dari tingkat milik Dark Magicin. Dengan sekejap puluhan bandit yang ada didepan Erza dan Dark Magician tidak bernyama.

"nona Lucy boleh saya pergi" tanya Dark Magician kepada Lucy yag ada didepannya.

"silakan Dark Magician kau boleh pergi, kan kau harus menjaga kerajaan mu" jawab Lucy dengan senyum mebut. Kemudian Dark Magician melempar seuatu benda atau bisa dibilang kunci berwarna platinium.

"itu adalah kunci platinium Dark Magician Girl dia adalah kekasih ku, kau daoat memanggil kami secara bersamaan kalau kau dalam bahawa nona Lucy" ucap Dark Magician kemudian berbalik arah "aku pergi dulu" tambah dark magician kemudian menghilang meninggalkan cahaya men

.

Gray terlihat sedikit kewalahan melwan penyihir yang memakai pakaian kerajaan mesir, yang kita sebuat saja Kaiser (maaf kalau salah namanya. Abisnya lupa namanya yang ngelawan gray siapa). Gray dengan sigap ingin meneluarkan ilmu sihirnya, dikedua tangannya. Terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda ditangan Gray.

"**Ice Mage: Sen no tori no kōri [seribu burung es]" **tercipta burung-burung es dari lingkaran sihir milik Gray dan mengarah kearah Kaiser. Tapi Kaiser yang melihat itu tidak diam saja dan melakukan sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna coklat didepan Kaiser.

"**Shīrudoāsu [tameng bumi]" **tercipta tameng yang terbuat dari tanah dan menghalangi sihir milik Gray. Ternyata Kaiser juga membuat sebuah sihir baru lagi. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna coklat didepan Kaiser.

"**Bunkatsu āsu [pembelah bumi]"** tanah yang diinjak Gray tiba-tiba terbelah. Tapi Gray dengan refleks yang bagus meloncat keatas. Dan membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda didepan Gray.

"**Ice Mage: Daiyamondodasuto [debu-debu intan]" **sebuah debu yang berwarna putih tercipta dari sihir Gray dan mengarah ke Kaiser. Kaiser yang tidak dapat menghindar akhirnya terkena sihir milik Gray dengan sekejap tubuhnya berubah menjadi es.

"berakhir sudah" ucap Gray yang meninggalkan lawannya yang sudah berbah menjadi sebuah es akibat sihir milik Gray.

.

Terlihat Sasuke yang kewalahan menghadapi sihir banyangan milik Kagayama. Tapi Sasuke tetap berjuang untuk mengalahkan Kagayama. Tergambar jelas wajah Sasuke yang kelelahan dan wajah Kagayama yang tersenyum iblis. Kagayma segera melakukan sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dibawah kaki Kagayama.

"**Kage no kōgeki [penyerang bayangan]" **bayangan milik Kagayma membentuk sebuah tali dan keluar dari tempatnya. Bayangan milik Kagayama menyerang Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak diam saja, Sasuke segera melakukan sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan Sasuke.

"**Honō shīrudo [tameng api]"** Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan melewati lingkaran sihir. Dengan cepat api yang disemburkan Sasuke membentuk sebuah tamen api dan menghalangi serangan milik Kagayama.

"aku harus mengakhir ini sekarang juga, kalau tidak aku dalam masalah" batin Sasuke yang mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru diatas Sasuke. Sasuke segera menarahkan tangannya ke lingkaran sihir miliknya. Tib-tiba langit menjadi sangat gelap dan mendung.

"**Kirin" **setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu. Tercipta naga petir dari atas langit yang gelap. Naga petir yang diciptakan Sasuke mengarah ke Kayama. Kagayma yang melihat naga petir ciptaan Sasuke hanya berkeringat dingin dan menerima azalnya.

DDDUUUAARRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat benturannya sihir Sasuke dan tanah. Tercipta sebuah kawah yang sangat besar akibat sihir milik Sasuke. Ditengah-tenag terlihat sosok pria berambut hitam yang kita kenal dengan nama Kagayama sudah tereletak tidak bernyawa akibat sihir milik Sasuke.

"be…rak...hir su….dah" ucap Sasuke dengan lirih dan kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri akhirnya.

TAP

"kau tidak apa-apa sobat" tanya seseorang pria yang baru datang berambut hitam dan bertelanjang dada. Yang kita kenal sebagai Gray Fullbuster.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke dengan lemah "terimakasih Gray" tambah Sasuke dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya.

"iya sama-sama" balas Gray yang kembali ketempat Erza dan Lucy dengan membopong tubuh Sasuke yang sudah lemah akibat kehabisan energy sihir.

.

Naruto yang baru datang ketempat pertandingan Natsu VS Erigor sudah dikejutkan dengan kondisi Natsu yang sagat parah akibat terkena serangan milik ergor.

"Natsu kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto kepada Natsu yang masih berdiri dengan gagah walaupun tubuhnya sudah banyak menerima serangan milik Erigor.

"aku tidak apa-apa, lebuh baik selesaikan sekarang Naruto" jawab natsu yang mengelurakn ilmu sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan Natsu. dan tercipta api dikeua tangan Natsu.

"**Karyuu No Tekken"** Natsu mengayunkan tinjunya kearah Erigor. Tapi Erigor santai saja dan tersenyum.

"kau ini keras kepala sekali" ucap Erigor mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan Erigor berwarna abu-abu.

"**Kaze no dōmu [kubah angin]" **serangan milik Natsu tertahan oleh kubah angin ciptaan ergor yang melindungi Erigor. Dan membuat Natsu mundur akibat benturan dua sihir tadi. Natsu mendarat dengan sempurna disamping Naruto.

"sekarang biar aku yang mengakhir ini semua natsu" ucap naruto yang maju kedepan Natsu dan mengambil pedangnya yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"baiklah aku serahkan semuannya pada mu Naruto" balas natus yang tersenyum. Ternyata anggota timnya yang lainnya sudah datang disamping Natsu. "kenapa kalian disini" tanya Natsu kepada mereka yang baru datang

"aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan kekasih ku sampai dimana, dan yang jelas urusan kita sudah selesai" jawab Erza dengan senyum manis. Terlihat juga Sasuke yang dibopong gray dan Happy yang terbang dengan sayap indahnya. Dengan menyaksikan pertandingan ergor VS Naruto.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara senjata milik Erigor terus beradu dengan senjata milik naruto. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Tergambar diwajah Erigor kalau dia sedang kesal karna serangannya tidak ada yang berhasil menggores tubuh Naruto. Erigor segera mundur dan mengeluarkan ilmu sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu didepan Erigor.

"**Akuma no kaze [hembusan angin iblis]"** tercipta hembusan angin dari lingkaran sihir milik Erigor yang sangat dasyat. Tapi naruto segera mengeluarkan sihirnya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepan Naruto.

"**Kurozuishō no tate [tameng Kristal hitam]" **dengan sekejap mata tercipta tameng kistal berwarna hitam yang sangat besar dan tinggi tentu saja membuat hembusan angin milik Erigor tidak berarti apa-apa. Tapi sihir Naruto tidak sampai disitu. Naruto segera melompat keatas tamengnya dan mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepan naruto.

"**Kuroi inazuma no ya [panah petir hitam]" **tercipta panah petir berwarna hitam ditangan naruto dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan panah petir hitamnya kea rah Ergor. Erigor yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa akhirnya.

JLEB

Panah petir hitam milik Naruto dengan sukses menembus perut Erigor yang membuat Ergor ambruk. Naruto segera menghilangkan tameng Kristal hitamnya. Dan terlihat wajah teman-teman Naruto dan kekasih naruto memancarkan kebahagian. Tapi bagi Naruto ini belum selesai karna Naruto masih merasakan aura yang tidak beres disekitarnya. Naruto segrea menegok kebelakang dan Naruto melihat suling Lullaby yang bersinar.

"ada apa dengan suling itu" batin Naruto. Seakan terjawab pertanyaan naruto. Tiba-tiba sosok lullaby berubah menjadi sebuah monster yang sangat besar dan membuat para anggota tim Natsu shok kecuali naruto yang masih bisa mengendalikannya.

"biar aku yang selesaikan ini semua" ucap naruto yang membalik badannya dan menghadap ke Lullbaly.

"kau butuh seribu tahun untuk menghadapi ku bocah" ucap Lullbay dengan suara yang mirip seperti iblis.

"kalau begitu anggap saja aku dari masa depan yang datang dari zaman seribu tahun kemudian" balas naruto dengan dingin.

"sial kau, baiklah akan aku tunjukan suara ku yang merdu" ucap Lullbaly yang ingin menyayi tidak bisa karna naruto dengan cepat menancapkan pedangnya dileher Lullbaly.

"mana suara mu yang merdu" tanya naruto dengan dingin dan senyum iblis. "baiklah aku akan mengalahkan mu dengan dua sihir dan satu pukulan" tambah naruto dan tercipta lingkaran sihir ditangan naruto berwarna hitam.

"**Yami no tebukuro no kami [sarung tangan dewa kegelapan]"** dengan sekejap linkaran sihir yang berwarna hitam ditangan Naruto mengitari tangannya dan membentuk sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan mirip seperti zira. Dengan cepat naruto berlari dan melompat keatas kepala Lullbay. Tercipta sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam ditangan naruto sebelum naruto mengayunkan tinjunya.

"**Kurayami no chimei-teki dageki no kamisama [pukulan kematian dewa kegelapan]" **Naruto mengayunkan tinjunya kewajah Lullbaly. Dengan sekali pukulan naruto, wajah Lullbaly hancur. Dan tubuh Lullbaly juga kena efek dari serangan naruto yang mengakibatkan tubuh lullbaly hancir berkeping-keping.

"berakhir sudah semuannya" batin naruto yang mendarat di tanah dengan mulusnya. Naruto segera menonaktifkan tangan dewanya. Dan berjalan kerah teman-temannya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Mereka segera pergi dari tempat pertarungan dengan menaiki kereta kuda yang dibawa oleh Erza. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau seseorang yang berambut abu-abu atau kita kenal sebagai Erigor berdiri kembali.

"aku akan membalas kalian Fairy Tail" ucap Erigor

.

.

.

"naruto tadi sihir apa" tanya natsu di dalam kereta yang penasaran dengan sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh naruto.

"itu adalah sihir tangan dewa, kau juga bisa menggunakannya, tapi kalau kau, adalah tangan naga" jawab naruto dengan santai dan terlihat tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggang Erza yang sedang tidak memakai baju ziranya.

"hey kalian kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini dong" ucap Gray dengan kesal karna pasalnya gray juga ingin tapi sama siapa.

"hey kenapa aku dan Erza-chan saja yang kau omeli Gray, lihat saja, Sasuke dan Lucy juga mesra, jangan bilang kau suka dengan Erza-chan ya" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang mengoda.

"tentu saja tidak" jawab gray dengan tehas "aku tidak mau mati muda kalau mengambil pacar mu" batin gray/

"hey Naruto kau bisa ajari aku tangan naga" tanya Natsu yang ingin sekali menggunakan sihir itu.

"tenti tapi nanti setelah kita sampai" jawab naruto "dan juga setelah aku melakukan yang menyenangkan dengan erza-chan nanti malam hehehe" batin naruto yang tersenyum mesum.

"kau kenapa naruto" tanya Gray yang penasaran dengan Naruto senyum-senyum sendiiti.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto "aku ingin lihat Erza-chan kuat samapai berapa ronde" batin Naruto

.

.

.

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan Erza di malam haru, kita lihat di chapter depan

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	8. Chapter 8

**Jogoku no arashi: maaf kalau erzanya terlalu ooc saya akan coba perbaiki nanti, lalu soal lucy diselamatin siapa, itu masih rahasia, dan kelompok B di daimato enbu itu masih rahasia tapi saya kasih bocoarnya sedikit, naruto pasti akan selalu sama sasuke karna nanti aka nada julukan buat mereka berdua, sang dewa kemba.**

**Terimakasih yang lain atas dukungannya**

**Gomen ya soal lemonya saya hapus karna nanti kalau ketahuan adek saya bisa jadi masalah soalnya maennya adu-aduan sekali lagi gomen mina.**

**Kalau ada yang tidak suka tinggal review aja saya akan senang hati menerima perkatan-perkatan anda karna saya mengubah chapter 8.**

**Baiklah kita langsung aja:**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah datang. Sinar mata hari pagi membanggunkan dua insan yang tertidur dengan pulas dalam keadaan telanjang. Yang satu berambut kuning atau kita kenal dengan naruto. Dan satu lagi berambut merah yang kita kenal dengan erza.

"selamat pagi hime" sapa naruto kepada erza yang bangun dari tidurnya tapi masih dalam keadaan telanjang dan masih dalam pelukan naruto.

"pagi naruto-kun" balas erza dengan senyum lembut. Naruto dan erza segera bangun dan membersihkan tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan keringat. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi melihat erza sedang mencuci selimut kasur.

"hey erza kenapa kau mencuci selimut itu?" tanya naruto kepada erza yang memasukan selimutnya kedalam mesin cuci.

"ini ada bercak darah akibat permainan kita semalam naruto-kun" jawab erza dengan lembut "naruto-kun kalau mau makan sudah aku siap kan di ruang makan" lanjut erza. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan erza langsung berjalan kearah ruang makan.

Naruto langsung duduk dimeja makan tapi naruto tidak makan. Ketika erza datang erza bingung kenapa naruto tidak makan.

"naruto-kun kenapa tidak makan?" tanya erza "apa masakan ku tidak enak?" tanya erza dengan lesu

"tidak kok aku menunggu mu erza-chan untuk makan bersama" balas naruto dengan senyum lembut. Erza yang tadi kelihatan tidak mood karna mendengar ucapan naruto langsung berubah mood. Mereka segera makan bersama.

.

.

.

DI GUILD FAIRY TAIL

Terlihat guild yang aman dan tentram. Sampai kedatangan sang Salamander, Natsu Dragneel keributan di guild sudah di mulai.

"apa tadi kau bilang anak naga"

"diam kau artis porno"

"mata sayu"

"mata sipit"

Keributan pun terjadi sampai datang sosok sang titania erza yang memberhentikan kegiatan mereka.

"kenapa kalian melakukan keributan lagi" ucap erza dengan tegas yang memberhentikan kegiatan mereka semua. Sasuke, lucy dan naruto yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, termasuk happy.

"apa ini selalu terjadi happy?" tanya sasuke kepada happy yang sedang memakan ikannya. Sedangkan happy hanya menjawab "aye" yang membuat mereka bertiga geleng-geleng kepala kecuali naruto yang berdiri.

"baiklah natsu kau ikut aku sekarang" ucap naruto dengan nada yang sangat tegas. Sampai semua orang berbisik-bisik apa yang dilakukan natsu sampai membuat sang god slayer marah. Sasuke juga ikut berdiri dan pergi keruangan makrov karna dipanggil untuk menghadap sang master.

.

DI RUANGAN MAKROV

"ada apa master memangkil ku?" tanya sasuke kepada sang sandaime master fairy tail a.k.a Makrov

"tidak aku hanya bertanya? Kenapa kau bisa menggunakan sihir yang berbahaya dan sangat langka?" tanya makrov kepada sasuke.

"sihir berbahaya dan langka maksudnya apa?" tanya balik sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud dari makrov.

"maksud ku kenapa kau bisa menggunakan sihir petir? Bukannya sihir petir itu adalah sihir langka dan berbahaya? Dan siapa gurumu?" tanya makrov bertubi-tubi dengan nada serius.

"kalau aku bisa menggunakan sihir petir tentu karna aku belajar, lalu memang benar sihir petir adalah yang langka dan berbahaya apa lagi ini petir biru bukan kuning yang seperti cucu anda laxus, lalu siapa guru ku dia adalah sosok pahlawan bagi ku namanya kakasih hatake" jawab sasuke dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"APA KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN" tanya makrov dengan nada yang berteriak tapi sasuke tetap stay cool seperti biasanya.

"aku tidak bercanda master" ucap sasuke dengan tenang "memang kenapa master tentang kakasih-sensei?" tanya sasuke

"kakasih adalah mantan penyihir fairy tail di jaman master pertama dan dia adalah orang pertama yang menciptakan sihir petir, menurut sejarah fairy tail kakasih telah meninggal dunia akibat menyegel naga hitam dengan kekuatan sihir terakhirnya, tapi katanya arwahnya bergentayangan menyari seorang murid yang bisa mewarisi sihir petirnya agar usaha dia tidak sia-sia untuk menciptakan suatu sihir, dan ternyata muridnya ada dihadapan ku" jelas makrov

"jadi sebenarnya aku belajar dengan arwah kakasih-sensei!?" tanya sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit shok

"ya kau benar, dan sekarang sudah waktunya aku memberikan misi yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh kakasih" ucap makrov dengan tenang.

"misi apa itu master?" tanya sasuke

"membunuh naga hitam yang sudah mulai bangkit dan hanya menunggu kapan dia terbangun dari tidurnya karna segel yang diberikan oleh kakasih sudah hilang, kau harus menjalankannya dengan naruto karna aku percaya hanya kalian berdua yang dapat menghancurkan naga hitam itu" jawab makrov dengan menyerah kan sebuah kertas misi

"itu adalah misi tingkat SS dan kau sudah tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya master. Sasuke hanya menganguk

"kau jalan satu minggu lagi karna naruto harus melatih natsu, dan aku sarankan kau ajari gray teknik pedang" lanjut sang master a.k.a makrov

"kenapa harus aku? Bukannya ada erza?" tanya sasuke kepada sang master a.k.a makrov

"karna dalam permainan pedang kau jauh lebih hebat" jawab makrov dengan tenang.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu master" ucap sasuke dengan tenang dan keluar dari ruangan sang master.

Dan segera mencari sosok gray di dalam guild. Sasuke menemukan sosok gray sedang berbicara dengan lucy dan erza. Dengan tenang sasuke menghampiri gray dan menyeret sosok gray.

"hey sasuke kalau cemburu jangan begini dong" bentak gray tidak terima karna diseret

"ini permintaan master aku harus mengajari mu teknik pedang jadi jangan membantah" balas sasuke dengan dingin dan terus menyeret sosok gray.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT NARUTO DAN NATSU

"baiklah natsu sebelum aku mengajari mu teknik itu kau harus meningkatkan kecepatan dan power pukulan mu karna itu adalah kuncinya dalam teknik sarung tangan dewa atau naga" ucap naruto yang menjelaskan kepada natsu.

"lalu aku harus latihan apa?" tanya natsu

"kecepatan" jawab naruto "kau harus membelah semua kayu yang ada disitu menjadi dua dalam waktu 30 menit kalau tidak bisa kau akan mengulanginya dari awal sampai kau bisa" jelas naruto yang menunjuk kayu-kayu yang sudah siap untuk dipotong.

"baiklah aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk sarung tangan naga" ucap natsu dengan semangat yang segera membelah-belah kayu-kayu yang di tunjuk naruto.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT SASUKE DAN GRAY

"baiklah aku tidak akan mengajari mu teknik pedang juga tapi aku akan mengajari mu cara mengontrol sihir yang benar" ucap sasuke

"hey untuk apa aku mempelajari control sihir yang benar? Control sihir ku sudah bagus" balas gray dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"lalu kalau kau bisa control yang baik coba buat kan tiga hewan mahluk hidup dalam waktu 10 detik" tantang sasuke

"hey? Tentu tidak akan bisa mana ada yang seperti itu" balas gray dengan membentak

"tentu ada, aku bahkan bisa membuat mahluk hidup dengan petir yang berjumlah 5 dalam waktu 10 detik" ucap sasuke

"sifat es dan petir berbeda" ba;as gray

"kau salah sifat es dan petir itu sama karna mereka memerlukan energy yang cukup untuk mengontrol hewan yang akan digunakan lalu mereka juga harus bisa menempatkan energy sihir yang cukup karna kalau kelebihan akan fatal jadinya" jelas sasuke "baiklah sekarang kita mulai belajar teknik pedang mu dulu" lanjut sasuke yang mengeluarkan kusanaginya.

.

.

.

Malam telah datang. Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang duduk diatas atap guild fairy tail. Yang satu berambut kuning atau yang kita kenal sebagai naruto dan satu lagi pemuda berambut biru dongker yang kita kenal sebagai sasuke.

"jadi master menyeruh kita untuk untuk melakukan misi itu?" tanya naruto kepada sasuke yang sedang menatap langit.

"ya master menyuruh kita berdua untuk melakukan misi itu minggu depan, dan kita seminggu ini harus melatih natsu dan gray" jawab sasuke yang masih setia menatap langit malam.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap naruto "aku pulang dulu sasuke" lanjut naruto kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan kilatan warna hitam.

"kakasih-sensei beri aku kekuatan yang setara dengan mu untuk mengalahkan naga hitam itu" batin sasuke yang melihat langit dan membanyangkan wajah kakasih yang tersenyu padanya.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba dan membuat pemuda berambut kuning bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu yang kita kenal sebagai naruto. Naruto segera bangun, mandi dan makan. Setelah itu naruto langsung menuju ke guild.

Saat naruto sampai di guild ada yang memandangi naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka. Orang yang memandangi naruto memiliki rambut kuning, ukiran petir diwajahnya, dan berbadan besar yang di kenal sebagai laxus.

Laxus yang melihat kehadiran naruto langsung menatap tajam naruto dan berjalan kearah naruto dengan gagahnya.

"ada apa laxus?" tanya naruto kepada laxus yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"aku menantang mu bertarung naruto" jawab laxus, yang membuat satu guild memandang mereka berdua.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu aku termia, mungkin aku tidak tahu alas an mengapa kau menantangku tapi aku terima tantangan mu, silakan tempat mana yang akan kau pilih laxus" ucap naruto. Kemudian laxus berjalan keluar guild yang di ikuti naruto. Benarkah hanya naruto? Jawabannya salah karna semua anggota guild mengikuti mereka untuk menyaksikan langsung bagaimana kemampuan naruto.

Naruto dan laxsus sampai di tepi pantai begitu juga dengan semua anggota guild yang mengikuti termasuk mirajane yang harusnya menjada guild malah ikut menonton.

"jadi ini tempat yang kau tentukan?" tanya naruto dan hanya didapat jawaban dengan tatapan tajam "tidak terlalu buruk" lanjut naruto. Laxus yang sudah tidak sambar langsung menerjang naruto.

Laxus mengyunkan tangan kirinya dengan cepat kewajah naruto tapi dengan mudah dihidari naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu laxus mengayunkan tangan kananya dan dengan mudah dihindari naruto dengan memiringkan pelanya.

Naruto terus menghindari serangan laxus tanpa menyerangnya. Bahkan kedua tangan naruto terlipat didada. Semua anggota guild tidak percaya bahwa naruto bisa dengan mudah menghindari pukulan laxus yang sangat cepat bahkan tidak terlihat.

Laxus yang kesal karna serangannya tidak ada yang kena segera mundur dan mengeluarkan ilmu sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning didepan laxus. Laxus segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Rairyu no hoko [raungan naga petir]" **sebuah raungan patir tercipta dari mulut laxus. Raungan itu mirip seperti laser yang menuju naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam saja tapi saat serangan laxus hampir mendekatinya. Naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

"**Shira tensei"** raungan laxus yang mengarah ke naruto jadi mengarah kea rah langit. Semua anggota guild tidak percaya apa yang dibuat naruto barusan sampai bisa memblock serngan laxus.

Laxus yang merasa usahanya sia-sia langsung mengeluarkan ilmu sihir lagi. Tercipta petir ditangan laxus dan laxus langsung berlari kea rah naruto. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning.

"**Rairyu no tekken" **tangan laxus mengayun ke wajah naruto. Pasir mengelilingi mereka berdua saat pasir itu menghilang. Semua anggota guild tidak percaya bahwa naruto menangkap tangan laxus yang sudah dilapisi petir dengan tangan satu dan bahkan tangan yang di ayunkan oleh laxus tangan kanan sedangkan tangan naruto yang untuk menangkap sebelah kiri.

Naruto yang melihat kesempatan langsung menendang perut laxus yang membuat laxus terlempar cukup jauh. Laxus yang masih melayang di udara dikejutkan di naruto yang di bawah laxus dengan tiba-tiba.

Naruto menendang dagu laxus yang membuat laxus melayang di udara. Semua anggota guild tidak dengan kecepatan naruto yang tidak terlihat. Naruto langsung di atas laxus dan mengayunkan kaki belakangnya untuk menendang laxus ke bawah.

Laxus yang terkena tendangan naruto langsung melayang kebawah tapi saat tinggal beberapa centi lagi menginjak tanah naruto muncul didepannya dan mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah di lapisi oleh aura-aura hitam.

"**Yami No kmai panchi [pukulan dewa kegelapan]"** serangan naruto sukses membuat laxus langsung melayang jauh. Semua anggota guild tidak percaya dengan kekuatan naruto yang maha dasyat bahkan mereka dikejutkan lagi dengan laxus yang tidak bisa menyentuh naruto sedikitpun. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya naruto sudah menghabisi energy sihirnya akibat pukulan terakhir yang membuat laxus pingsan.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke batu yang besar. Naruto segera mencabut pedangnya yang melingkar di punggungnya. Dengan cepat naruto melempar pedang hitamnya kearah batu besar itu.

"keluar lah kalian semua" ucap naruto dengan dingin dan pedang naruto sukses membuat satu orang pemuda berambut pink yang kita kenal sebagai natsu menancap di tebing pantai. Semua anggota guild langsung pada keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"maaf kan kami naruto" ucap sasuke yang meminta maaf karna membuntuti naruto dan melihat naruto bertarung dengan laxus.

"ya aku sebenarnya sudah tahu dari tadi kalau kalian membuntuti kami, tapi aku sengaja membiarkan kalian mengikuti kami karna aku akan tahu kalau laxus akan seperti itu, sebaiknya kalian antarkan laxus ke guild dank au natsu ikut aku berlatih" ucap naruto dengan datar dan semua anggota guild langsung membawa laxus kecuali erza yang masih ada di samping naruto.

"jadi naruto-kun boleh aku kalian aku ingin melihat latihan apa yang kau berikan" ucap erza dengan nada memohon. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mengaguk tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Di hutan terlihat dua orang pemuda dan satu orang perempuan. Dua pemuda itu yang kita kenal sebagai naruto dan natsu. satu perempuan itu yang kita kenal sebagai erza. Naruto sedang melatih natsu.

"baiklah natsu kecepatan sudah meningkat, tapi maish jauh di bawah kecepatan sarung tangan naga" ucap naruto.

"jadi kalau begitu, bagaimana?" tanya natsu

"latihan seperti biasa tapi kali ini aku meningkatkan waktunya menjadi 15 menit, kalau gagal kau harus mengualnginya seperti kemarin" jawab naruto.

"baiklah akan aku lakukan" ucap natsu dengan riang "dan semoga saja aku tidak seperti kemarin yang harus mengulang puluhan kali" batin natsu yang segera melakukan latihan sepert yang disuruh naruto.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang bermain pedang. dua orang itu yang kita kenal sebagai sasuke dan gray. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan bermain tapi sasuke yang melatih gray dalam permainan pedang.

"baiklah kau semangkin hebat dalam permainan pedang mu walaupun kau menggunakan pedang es yang cukup berat tapi kelincahan mu sangat mengagumkan" ucap sasuke

"baiklah kita latihan apa lagi?" tanya gray kepada sasuke

"latihan seperti kemarin lari zigzag dengan membawa dua pedang es di keuda tangan mu, lalu push up 300 kali, sit up 300 kali back up 300 kali dan keliling arena yang sudah aku tandai sebanyak 50 kali dengan membawa dua pedang es mu" jawab sasuke. Sedangkan gray yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan melakukan apa yang di perintah oleh sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaf saya belum bisa balas review kalian**

**Gomen mina**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di kot Magnolia. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning bermata biru safir sedang membaca sebuah buku dirumahnya. Orang berambut kuning yang kita kenal sebagai naruto.

"jadi ada satu tingkat lagi yah diatas Mangekyou Sharingan" guman naruto sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ketika naruto melihat sebuah jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan naruto segera bergegas mandi dan pergi ke guild.

DI GUILD FAIRY TAIL

"hey erza bagaimana hubungan mu dengan naruto?" tanya lucy dengan meminum jus stoberry yang ada dimejanya.

"bwawik bwawik swawja (baik-baik saja)" jawab erza dengan memakan chese cakenya. Yang ingin habis "bagaimana dengan hubungan mu dan sasuke?" tanya erza yang sudah menghabisi chese cakenya.

"baik-baik sajaerza" jawab lucy yang memalingkan wajahnya dari erza dan menatap sosok pemuda berambut biru dongker yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Tiba-tiba datang sesosok pemuda berambut merah muda ke meja mereka.

"hey kalian tahu dimana naruto?" tanya sosok pemuda itu yang kita kenal sebagai natsu.

"kami tidak tahu dimana naruto, mungkin sedang melakukan sebuah pekerjaan" jawab lucy yang kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. Tiba-tiba datang sebuah kilatan berwarna hitam disebelah natsu.

"ada apa kau mencari ku natsu?" tanya sosok yang baru datang dan menepuk pundak natsu. natsu yang kaget segera memukul orang itu karna fefleks. Tapi dengan mudah dtangkap pukulan api natsu. "jadi aku tanya sekali lagi, ada apa kau mencari ku?" tanya sosok itu yang kita kenal sebagai naruto.

"huufftt untung tidak kena" batin natsu "aku ingin latihan hari ini, aku sangat semangat sekarang ajari aku sihir itu" ucap natsu dengan nada yang semangat.

"maaf natsu tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa karna aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan tingkat S" balas naruto dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya. "sasuke ayo berangkat" teriak naruto kearah sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan naruto langsung menutup bukunya. Dan jalan kea rah naruto.

"baiklah kalau kau sudah siap ayo kita jalan"ucap sasuke yang berjalan kearah pntu guild yang di buntuti oleh naruto.

"jadi kenapa kau tidak ikut erza?" tanya lucy pada erza yang masih duduk didepannya.

"aku tidak boleh ikut karna ini bukan misi tingkat S tapi misi tingkat SS" jawab erza dengan nada yang sangat horror.

"APA!" teriak natsu, lucy dan happy secara bersamaan. Gray yang mendegar teriakan mereka segera menghampiri mereka dengan pakaian dada telanjang.

"kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?" tanya gray dengan nada datar "berisik tahu" lanjut gray

"ini soal misi yang dijalankan naruto dan sasuke" jawab lucy yang sedikit nada lesu.

"memang misi apa yang mere- AAWWW" ucap gray terpotong karna dijitak oleh natsu "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ANAK NAGA" tanya gray dengan berteriak.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK ATAU AKU SUMPAL MULUT KALIAN DENGAN PEDANG KU" bentak erza kepada natsu dan gray. Natsu dan gray yang dibentak erza keringat dingin mengecur dari dahi mereka.

"jadi misi apa yang mereka kerjakan" tanya lucy

"misi mereka adalah melawan serikat gelap, yang ada di pulau Houtin (Ngasal nama pulaunya) serikat gelap itu terdiri dari lima orang yang sangat kuat bahkan bisa menghancurkan satu kota dalam sekejap, kemampuan mereka sudah tidak di ragukan lagi jadi misi ini digolongkan kedalam misi tingkat SS" jwlas erza dengan nada horo yang membuat gray dan lucy mematung kecuali natsu yang tambah semangat.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita susul mereka" ucap natsu dengan nada semangat dan berbalik arah. Tapi baru selengkah maju sudah merasakan hawa yang mematikan disekitarnya.

"jangan kalian susul mereka sekarang, kalau kita susul sekarang malah akan menjadi beban mereka berdua" ucap erza dengan dingin yang membuat natsu menjadi diam ditempat.

"ba-ba-baiklah kalau negitu ayo kita latihan happy" ucap natsu dengan terbata-bata. Sedangkan happy hanya menjawab "aye sir" dan mereka segera ketempat dimana mereka latihan. erza dan lucy yang melihat natsu pergi hanya menghela nafas tapi mereka melirik gray yang sudah siap untuk jalan.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya erza dengan nada horror yang membuat pemuda boxer es kerngat dingin.

"a-a-aku hany latihan" jawab gray dengan terbata-bata dan segera keluar dari guild untuk latihan.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT NARUTO DAM SASUKE

"jadi kita sampai nanti sekitar jam 3 sore ya" tanya sasuke kepada nahkoda kapal.

"ya kita akan sampai jam 3 sore, itu juga paling cepat, tapi kita akan mengantar kalian sampai tepi pantai karna kami tidak mau berurusan dengan guild Dark Dragon" jawab sang nahkoda.

"iya tenang saja pak kita tidak akan melibatkan anda kok" jawab naruto dengan santai dan masih metap laut yang sangat luas.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT NATSU

"sial samapai kapan aku bisa menghancurkan batu ini berengsek" kesal natsu karna pasalnya dari tadi tidak bisa menghancurkan batu yang disuruh oleh naruto satu minggu yang lalu. "kalau kata naruto kecepatan pukul ku sudah meningkat tapi power ku belum, bagaimana cara melatih power ku ya?" tanya natsu yang entah pada siapa dan mengambil pose berfikir.

"mungkin dengan cara kau mendorong batu ini power ku akan bertambah" jawab happy yang entah dari mana sudah datang dengan membawa ikan.

"kau pintar happy" ucap natsu dengan semangat dan kembali berlatih.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT GRAY

"kalau kata sasuke aku sangat berbakat dalam sihir es, tapi kenapa aku selalu gagal dalam membuat suatu sihir es yang hidup" guman gray dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba gray teringat perkatan sasuke. "kalau ingin membuat suatu teknik sihir yang mematikan cobalah kau buat dulu teknik sihir yang sederhana lalu kau kembangkan mejadi sihir yang sangat mematikan, dan jika kau memilik control sihir yang hebat kau mampu membuat sihir dengan jangkauan detik" ucapan sasuke terlintas di kepala gray.

"baiklah akan ku coba" batin gray yang membuat suatu sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda didepan gray.

"**Ice Mage: Washi No Kori [elang es]" **gray berhasil menciptakan satu elang es yang ukurannya kecil dan mengarah ke suatu pohon dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"jadi benar kata sasuke, kalau kita bisa membagi setiap energy sihir kita ke sihir yang ingin kita ciptakan akan tercipta sihir yang hebat" guman gray "tapi kalau membuat satu dengan energy sihir yang berlebihan akan fatal jadinya" batin gray yang melanjutkan latihannya.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT NARUTO DAN SASUKE

Naruto dan sasuke sudah sampai tempat tujan dan tepat jam 3 sore mereka sampai di pulau tujuan mereka.

"terimakasih ji-san" ucap naruto dan sasuke dengan membungkuk kan badanya.

"ya sama-sama anak muda semoga misi kalian berhasil" balas nahkoda yang mengantar naruto dan sasuke. Dengan segera nahkoda itu pergi.

"baiklah sasuke kita harus mencari guild itu" ucap naruto yang langsung berjalan memasuki hutan.

Sudah satu jam naruto dan sasuke memasuki hutan tapi tidak menunjukan tanda apa-apa dari serikat kegelapan Dark Dragon.

"sebenarnya dimana mereka?" ucap naruto yang kesal karna tidak menemukan sesuatu tanda kehidupan. Tapi ketika mereka berjalan sekitar 15 kilometer terlihat sebuah piramida yang sudah lama.

"bagaimana sasuke apa kau mau masuk kedalam?" tanya naruto kepada sasuke yang ada disebelahnya.

"tentu untuk apa kita jauh-jauh datang kesini" jawab sasuke dengan tenang. Naruto dan sasuke segera menaiki anak tangga piramida kuno itu yang tingginya 5 kilometer. Tapi ketika sampai baru mereka menaiki anak tanga 3 meter sudah ada yang menyambut mereka.

"hoho jadi kalian toh penysupnya" ucap seseorang berambut jabrik hitam memakai jubah hitam dan mata yang merah dengan tiga temoe yang menghiasinya. Orang yang menyapa mereka adalah Shisui Uchiha.

"Shisui bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya sasuke kepada sosok didepannya yang memakai jubah hitam a.k.a Shisui.

"itu karna aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua yang akan menghalangi rencana kami untuk membangunkan naga hitam" jawab shiui dengan senyum licik "dan juga aku akan membunuh mu sasuke karna kau telah membunuh Itchi sahabat baik ku" lanjut Shiui yang mulai maju untuk menerjang sasuke dan naruto. Sasuke yang melihat shisui maju menggunakan pedang, sasuke segera mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menahan shisui.

"naruto kau duluan saja aku akan menysul nanti" ucap sasuke yang masih menahan pedang milik shiui.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu sasuke" balas naruto menghilang dan menilnggal kan kilatan berwarna hitam. Muncul kembali 15 meter dari pertarungan shisui dan sasuke.

"aku percayakan semuanya pada mu sasuke" batin naruto yang lanjut berlari masuk kedalam piramida.

SASUKE VS SHISUI

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara adu pedang milik shisui dan sasuke terus berbunyi nyaring di sekitar arena mereka. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal tapi dapat di tahan oleh shisui dengan vertical hingga membuat mereka mundur beberapa meter. Shisui segera mengeluarkan sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di depan shisui.

"**Gokakyou [bola api]" **shisui menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya dan mengarah ke sasuke. tapi sasuke tidak diam saja, sasuke mengeluarkan teknik sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan sasuke.

"**Hibarashi [dinding api]"** sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Api yang disemburkan oleh sasuke membentuk sebuah dinding api yang melindungi dirinya dari bola api milik shisui.

DUAAARRR

Akibat dari mentiran dua sihir itu sedikit terjadi ledakan dan asap yang mengelilingi mereka. Pandangan sasuke tidak jelas karna ada asap disekitarnya. Sasuke mengaktifkan mata sharingannya untuk melihat. Saat sasuke memakai sharingan sasuke melihat shisui yang sedang menerjangnya dengan pedang. sasuke segera menahan serangan shiui dengan pedang kusanaginya.

TRANK!

Akibat benturan dua pedang itu membuat dua penyihir kelas tinggi mundur dua-duanya. Shisui segera mengeluarkan teknik sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di depan shisui.

"**Gouryuuka [naga api]" **shisui menyemburkan apin dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah naga. Naga api yang diciptakan oleh shisui mengarah ke sasuke. sasuke yang melihat naga api milik shisui segera mengeluarkan ilmu sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan sasuke.

"**Hibarashi [dinding api]"** sasuke menyemburkan api dan membuntuk sebuah dinding ynag melindungi dirinya dari naga api milik shisui. Sasuke yang dari tadi belum menyerang shisui, segera mengeluarkan teknik sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan sasuke.

Tercipta garuda api di tangan sasuke. sasuke segera melempar garuda api yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"**Renkai [garuda api]"** Shisui yang melihat garuda api mengarah padanya segera mengeluarkan teknik sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru didepan shisui.

"**Junsai [perisai air]"** tercipta perisai air didepan shisui yang melindungi shisui dari garuda api milik sasuke yang mengarah padanya.

DUUAARR

Terjadi sedikit ledakan antara dua sihir yang berbeda elemen itu. Dari ledakan tadi sedikit ada asap yang kembali mengelilingi mereka. Ternyata tanpa di lihat oleh shisui sasuke menggunakan sebuah teknik sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir di atas sasuke yang berwarna biru tua.

Tercipta petir di tangan sasuke yang mengarah ke langit. Langit yang awalnya indah karna matahari yang mulai terbenam. , menjadi gelap. Dari langit tercipta naga petir yang lumayan besar.

"berakhir sudah" batin sasuke yang mulai lemas karna kehabisan energy sihirnya.

"**Kirin" **akibat ucapan sasuke barusan naga petir yang ada di langit langsung megarah ke shisui dengan cepat.

DUUUAAARRRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat benturan sihir sasuke dengan shisui dan juga mengakibatkan asap yang tebal. Saat asap itu menghilang memperlihatkan shisui yang masih berditri dengan kokohnya dan di lindungi oleh sosok monster yang menyerupai prajurit. Prajurit yang di munculkan oleh shisui berwarna merah darah dan membawa satu samarai ditangan kanan dan satu tameng di tangan kiri.

"a-a-apa" ucap sasuke shok karna serangan andalannya sama sekali tidak melukai shisui, jangan kan melukai, mengores saja tidak.

"bagaimana sasuke dengan sihir tingkat atas yang hanya mampu di kuasai oleh seorang uchiha saja" ucap shisui dengan suara bagaikan iblis "ini adalah susano'o, aku akan membalas dendam ku pada mu karna telah membunuh Itachi" lanjut shisui yang mulai melangkah maju.

"bagaimana ini apa aku akan mati disini" batin sasuke yang sudah tergeletak ditanah karna kehabisan energy sihir. Sasuke melihat kearah kanan dan mendapat kusanaginya tergelatak.

"pedang itu" batin sasuke mulai mengingat masa lalunya saat ditolong oleh pemuda berambut kuning yang diketahu bernama naruto.

FLASHBACK

Terlihat sosok anak kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang di kepung oleh para bandit dan penyihir yang berusaha untuk membawa paksa anak kecil itu yang memilik rambut seperti pantat ayam atau yang kita kenal sebagai sasuke uchiha.

"kau ikut kami sekarang jika tidak mau ada kekerasan" ucap salah satu bandit yang mengepung sasuke.

"tidak aku tidak mau, kalian hanya akan membawa ku dan mengambil mata ku ini" balas sasuke dengan teriak.

"baiklah jika kau mengingan kekerasan bocah uchiha" ucap salah satu bandit yang memakai baju kuning dan membawa sebuah senjata yang seperti tongkat baseball tapi banyak duri disekitarnya. Bandit berbaju kuning segera mengayunkan senjatanya ke sasuke. sasuke menutup matanya dan siap menerima azalnya.

Tapi apa yang dirasakan sasuke. sasuke tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Sasuke segera membuka matnya dan melihat anak seusia dengannya tengah melindunginya dengan pedang yang lumayan pajang. Anak itu memilik rambut kuning yang panjang sebahu dan yang kita kenal dengan naruto uzumaki.

"berani sekali kau bocah siapa kau?" tanya salah satu bandit dengan berteriak.

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, karna aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa mu tapi bukan hanya dirimu tapi kalian" balas naruto dengan datar.

"bisa apa kau bocah" ucap salah satu bandit mengayunkan pedangnya tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh naruto, dengan memiringkan badanya kearah kanan dan menusuk jantung bandit yang mencoba menyerangnya. Ciptratan darah kemana-kemana sampai menodai baju naruto.

Bandit yang ditusuk naruto langsung terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah. Para bandit yang melihat temannya sudah menjadi mayat langsung menerjang naruto dengan sanjata mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terpasang wajah datar, tapi tetap melakukan sebuah kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Didepan naruto langsung tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"**Shiruetto o foku [tebasan bayangan hitam]" **setelah mengucapkan kata itu naruto menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan warna hitam dan mucul kembali disalah satu bandit yang mencoba menyerang memakai baju ungu lalu naruto menebasnya. Setelah itu naruto menghilang lagi muncul disalah satu bandit yang mencoba menyerang memakai baju merah dan menebaskan pedangnya. Naruto terus melakukan seperti itu.

Dalam itungan detik semua bandit yang mencoba menyerangnya telah terluka parah da nada juga yang terbunuh. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Dan kini naruto menatap sisa lawannya yang berjenis penyihir.

"jadi kau bisa menggunakan sihir ya, baiklah akan aku bunuh kau" ucap salah satu penyihir yang memakai baju putih. Tericpta lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di depan penyihir yang memakai baju putih.

"**Shiro bakuchiku [tembakan putih]" **dari lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang diciptakan oleh penyihir yang memakai baju putih tadi menembakan sesuatu seperti petasan tapi berwarna putih. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan bosan. Lalu naruto mengurkan tangan kirinya kedepan. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam.

"**Kurozuisho no tate [perisai Kristal hitam]" **tercipta Kristal warna hitam yang melindungi naruto dari tembakan penyihir berbaju putih. Ternyata sihir naruto tidak sampai disitu. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam di atas naruto.

Dari tangan naruto terbentuk sebuah cahaya hitam yang memanjang keatas langit, dan membuat langit menjadi sangat gelap.

"**Yami no sanryu [tiga naga kegelapan]" **dari atas langit yang sangat gelap tercipta tiga naga hitam yang terbentuk dari aura-aura hitam. Tiga naga dari atas langit itu langsung menyerang para penyihir yang ada dihadapan naruto.

DUUUAAARRR

Terjadi ledakan akibat sihir milik naruto yang membentur seluruh penyihir yang berjumlah delapan orang didepan naruto. Para penyihir itu langsung mati seketika karna sihir naruto. Darah berceceran dimana-mana.

"uhuk uhuk" naruto memengagi mulutnya karna batuk. "sial kenapa kondisi fisik k uterus seperti ini sih" batin naruto. Dan dari batuk tersebut banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut naruto. Lalu naruto mengambil sebuah pil berwarna hijau di kantungnya dan menelannya.

Sasuke menatap kagum dan horror pada diri naruto yang mampu menghabisi seluruh orang yang mencoba membunuhnya.

"kalau dia jadi musuh akan sangat berbahaya" batin sasuke. naruto segera menghampiri sasuke. sasuke mulai ketakutan karna naruto mencoba mendekatinya.

"tenang lah aku tidak akan menyakiti mu bocah uchiha" ucap naruto tiba-tiba

"hey jangan panggil aku bocah, dirimu juga bocah" balas sasuke. sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan dari sasuke.

"siapa nama mu bocah uchiha?" tanya naruto pada sasuke.

"sasuke uchiha, lalu siapa nama mu?" jawab dan tanya sasuke pada sosok didepannya anak kecil berambut pirang.

"naruto uzumaki" jawab naruto kemudian melempar pedang yang ada ditangannya kearah sasuke. sasuke segera menangkap pedang yang dilempar oleh naruto. "itu adalah pedang kusanagi no tsurugi, aku harap kau bisa menjaganya sasuke, dan juga ku harap kau bisa menggunakan pedang itu untuk melindungi mu" lanjut naruto. Yang mulai melangkah pergi.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya sasuke yang mulai berdiri, karna dari tadi terus duduk di tanah.

"aku ing8in melatih teknik sihir ku" jawab naruto singkat dan padat.

"aku boleh ikut?" tanya sasuke kepada naruto.

"tidak" jawab naruto

"apa kah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya sasuke

"tentu bisa tapi tidak tahu kapan, dan yang pasti kita bertemu sebagai kawan bukan lawan, dan aku kasih tahu satu lagi, pedang kusanagi no tsurugi adalah pedang istimewa yang hanya mampu di kuasai oleh seorang darah asli dari clan uchiha" ucap naruto kemudian menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan warna hitam.

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke segera berdiri dengan susah payah. Shisui yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum layaknya seorang iblis.

"hahaha masih bisa berdiri kau" ejek shisui tapi dihiraukan oleh sasuke yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah kusanaginya. Shisui yang melihat itu kembali tertwa.

"HAHAHA KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKAN KU DENGAN PEDANG RONGSOKAN ITU" tawa shisui dengan kencang. Dan kembali di hiraukan oleh sasuke.

"ini adalah serangan ku yang terakhir" batin sasuke. tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah putih. Di tengah dari lingkaran sihir itu ada sebuah lambang clan uchiha. Shisui yang melihat itu shok.

"jangan-jangan itu pedang" batin shisui yang tidak bisa membayangkan serangan sasuke yang terakhir. "aku harus bisa menahannya dan mengambil pedang itu" batin shisui.

"**Uchiha ken no kogeki" **pedang kusangi sasuke yang ujungnya mengarah pada lingkaran sihir milik sasuke. pedang kusanagi sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pedang api hitam yang mengarah pada shisui. Shisui langsung menghadangnya dengan susano'o tapi susano'o milik shisui berhasil ditembus dengan mudah dan bagaikan banyangan. Pedang api hitam milik sasuke langsung menusuk perut shisui.

"si-si-sialan kau sa-sasuke" ucap shisui dengan terbata-bata dan mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya. Susano'o milik shisui perlahan menghilang. Dan tubuh shisui langsung tergelatk dan pingsan. Sasuke tersenyum puas karna berhasil mengalahkan shisui dan tubuh sasuke tidak mampu menopoang berat badanya yang akhirnya sasuke terjatuh ke tanah.

"maaf naruto aku tidak bisa menyusul, aku serahkan semunanya pada mu" batin sasuke yang menatap langit yang disinari dengan bulan.

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berlari untuk mencapai puncak pyramid itu. Tapi tiva-tiba ada empat orang yang menghalangi naruto.

Yang pertama seorang perempuan berambut hitamdengan muka yang lembut. Memakai kimpono hijau yang melindungi diirinya, serta membawa delapan senbon yang diapit diantara jari-jarinya.

Yang keuda perempuan berambut ungu, memakai pakaian prajurir tempur tanpa lengan da nada pelindung tangan di keuda siku gadis itu, memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu boots dan membawa katana di pinggangnya (A/N: pakaian khas anbu konoha)

Yang ketiga adalah laki-laki mulutnya ditutupi oleh perban, memakai pakaian tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua dan pelindung tangan yang ada dikedua sikunya, bercelana panjang garis-garis, serta membawa pedang yang sangat besar di punggungnya.

Yang ke empat adalah perempuan berambut biru, ada kertas origami yang menempel di kupingnya, memakai sebuah jubah hitam berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi mulut sang gadis.

"hohoho ada penysup toh" ucap yang satu-satunya lelaki disitu.

.

.

.

TBC

Siapa ya mereka? Kalau ada yang mau tebak tinggal di review aja.

Gomen kalau pendek

Disini itchi bukan mati dibunuh sasuke tapi melindungi sasuke


	10. Chapter 10

**Hahaha tebakan kalian memang benar.**

**Terimakasih atas dukungannya yang sudah mereview fic ini**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

Naruto yang sedang menuju paling atas piramida untuk menghentikan ritual pembangkitan naga hitam di hadang oleh empat orang. Tiga perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Yang pertama memakai kimono hijau berambut hitam yang bernama haku. Yang kedua memakai baju prajurit berambut ungu yang bernama yugao. Yang ketiga memakai perban di mulutnya dan membawa senjata besar yang bernama zabuza. Yang keempat memakai jubah hitam dan berambut biru yang bernama konan.

"kau tidak akan kami biarkan lewat untuk menggangu acara ritual master" ucap seorang lelaki yang membawa pedang besar yang diketahui bernama zabuza.

"hah? Bukannya dark dragon hanya berlima?" tanya naruto yang mengambil pedang dipunggungnya dan memasang posisi bertarung.

"kami di kenal memang berllima, dan itu belum dengan itungan master kami" jawab perempuan berambut hitam yang bernama haku.

""baik lah kita mulai saja sekarang" ucap zabuza dengan nada ibils. Zabuza segera maju dan menerjang naruto. Naruto yang melihat musuhnya ke arahnya segera melindungi dirinya dengan pedangnya.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang terus beradu antara punya naruto dan zabuza. Dari arah belakang zabuza perempuan berambut biru sedang membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna putih didepan perempuan berambut biru yang di ketahui bernama konan.

"**Kami ransu [tombak kertas]"** tercipta tombak kertas yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik konan. Naruto yang sedang beradu pedang dengan zabuza segera mundur untuk menghindari serangan konan.

DUUUAARR

Ledakan terjadi akibat sihir milik konan yang membentur tanah. Banyak kumpulan asap yang mengelilingi mereka. Saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang terlihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kehabisan nafas.

"hebat kau bisa menghindari serangan ku" ucap konan dengan datar. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan konan hanya di hiraukan. Naruto segera menatap perempuan berambut hitam, yang di ketahui beranama haku.

Haku sedang membuat suatu sihir dengan kedua tangannya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu di tangan haku.

"**Ice mage: Surigsrasu no yari [tombak kaca es]" **keluar sebuah tombak kaca es yang ukurannya lumayan besar dari lingkaran sihir milik haku. Tombak kaca es yang berwarna abu-abu ciptaan haku mengarah ke naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat suatu sihir dengan kedua tangannya. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didepan naruto.

"**Kurozuisho no tate [perisai Kristal hitam]" **tercipta perisai Kristal hotam yang melindungi naruto dari tombak kaca es milik haku.

DUUAAARRR

Terjadi sedikit ledakan akibat benturan dua sihir tadi. Terlihat naruto yang mundur beberapa langkah dari lokasi ledakan. Ternyata dari atas ada zabuza yang membuat sihor. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda didepan zabuza.

"**Suiro [naga air]" **naga air tecipta dari lingkaran sihir milik zabuza. Naga air ciptaan zabuza menuju keaarah naruto. Naruto sehera melihat serangan dadakan milik zabuza. Naruto menghindariu serangan dadakan milik zabuza dengan melompat kea rah kanan. Ternyata dari arah kana nada yugao yang sudah menayunkan pedangnya kea rah naruto.

"**Ken nomai o furu [tarian ayunan pedang]" **serangan yugao langsung mengarah ke naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menahan serangan milik yugao dengan pedangnya.

TRANK!

Dua opedang saling menghantam dan membuktikan siapa yang terkuat. Pedang naruto terus beradu dengan pedang yugao.

CREAAKK

Suara patahan pedang terdengar. Naruto segera melompat kebelakang karna pedangnya patah akibat beradu dengan pedang yugao. Saat naruto mendarat dengan mulusnya ternyata dari arah atas haku melempar delepan senbon kea rah naruto.

"**Kage senbon [seribu banyangan senbon]" **senbon yang di lempar haku yang tadinya hanya delapan sekarang bertambah jumlah hingga delapan ribu senbon. Naruto yang baru mendarat ke tanah tidak bisa menghindari serangan haku yang tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi. Jangankan perisai Kristal, shira tensei saja sudah tidak mungkin. Naruto hanya menutup matanya dan pasrah akibat serngan haku.

"**Ice mage: ice dome [kubah es]" **serngan senbon haku tidak ada yang mengenai naruto, karna naruto di lindungi oleh kubah es. Dan terlihat banyak kumpulan asap yang mengelingi mereka akibat benturan serngan barusan.

Saat kumpulan asap menghilang terlihat dua sosok pemuda dan dua sosok perempuan. Yang pertama pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai jaket putih berkerah tinggi yang dikenal dengan gray fullbuster.

Yang kedua pemuda berambut pinky yang memakai rompi berwarna hitam dan memakai syal yang di ketahui bernama natsu dragneel.

Yeng ketiga perempuan berambut merah yang memakai baju zirah dan membawa dua pedang yang di gemgam di kedua tangannya yang diketahui bernama erza scarlet.

Yang keempat perempuan berambut kuning yang memakai baju putih yag dihiasi dengan warna biru dan memakai rok pendek yang di ketahui bernama lucy heartfillia.

"kau butuh bantuan naruto?" tanya natsu dengan tenang dan menatap lawan-lawannya.

"kelihatan begitu natsu" yang jawab bukan naruto melainkan gray. "biar aku yang melawan perempuan berambut hitam itu"ucap gray dengan menunjuk haku.

"hei gray-nii sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya" ucap haku kepada gray.

"lebuh baik kita bertarung jangan disini" balas gray kemudian melompat keluar dari piramida melewati tembok yang sudah bolong akibat pertarungan tadi. Haku segera mengikuti gray dan melompat keluar.

Mereka berdua mendarat dengan mulusnya di tanah. Gray segera berdiri karna posisi mendaratnya tadi berlutut begitu juga haku.

GRAY VS HAKU

"baiklah gray-nii kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat diantara murid ul" ucap haku. Haku segera membuat sihir dengan kedua tangannya, tercipta dua ingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu di tangan kiri dan kanan haku.

"**Ice mage: two spears of ice mirrors [dua tombak cermin es]" ** dua tombak cermin es tercipta dari sisi kiri dan kanan haku. Dua tombak cermin es yang deicptakan oleh haku mengarah kearah gray. Gray yang melihat serngan milik haku, segera membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda didepan gray.

"**Ice mage: ice shield [perisai es]" **tercipta perisai es yang menghalangi dua tombak cermin es milik haku yang menuju kearah gray.

DUUAAR

Terjadi sedikit ledakan akibat benturan dua sihir barusan. Terlihat satu pemuda dan satu perempuan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"teknik sihir mu masih sama seperti dulu, cermin es" ucap gray dengan tenang dan menatap lawannya.

"kau juga masih sama gray-nii, tidak pernah bisa membuat sihir es menjadi suatu mahluk yang bergerak" balas haku denga tenang, dan kembali membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu didepan haku.

"**Ice mage: ice dragon mirror [naga cermin es]" **tircipta naga cermin es dari sihir milik haku yang megarah kea rah gray dengan cepat. Gray segera menghindari naga cermin es milik haku dengan melompat ke atas dan membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda di depan gray.

"**Ice Mage: ice hsammer [palu es]" **tercipta palu es di atas haku yang dibuat oleh gray. Haku yang melihat palu es milik gray segera membuat sebuah sihir dengan satu tangan. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu di atas haku.

"**Ice Mage: mirror shield ice [perisai cermin es]" **tercipta perisaicermin es di atas haku yang menghalngi palu es ciptaan gray yang menyerang haku. Gray yang ada diudara segera turun dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda di kedua tangan gray.

"**Ice Mage: floor thorns ice [lantai duri es]" **tanah yang di sentuh oleh kedua tangan gray langsung berubah menjadi duri-duri es. Duri-duri es yang dicptakan oleh gray semakin banyak dan menyebar ke arah haku. Hau segera membuat sihir, tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu di ke dua tangan haku yang sudah menyentuh tanah.

"**Ice Mage: floor mirror thorns ice [lantai duri cermin es]" **hal yang sama juga terjadi akibat sihir haku. Dan kedua sihir itu salling mendekat.

DUUAARR

Terjadi ledakan akibat ke dua benturan sihir yang sama elemen. Tapi sihir milik haku tidak sampai disitu. Tercipta tiga lingkran sihir yang mengelilingi haku. Yang satu ada di atas haku, kedua ada di sisi kiri haku, ketiga ada di kanan haku.

"**Ice Mage: three animals mirror ice [tiga hewan cermin es]" **keluar tiga hewan dari setiap lingkaran sihir milik haku.

"**eagle mirror ice, lion mirror ice, tiger mirror ice" **dengan ucapan haku barusan, keluar elang cermin es dari atas haku, keluar singa cermin es dari kiri haku, dan keluar harimau cermin es dari kanan haku.

"tujuan ku hanya satu yaitu melampaui semua murid-murid ul, walaupun aku yang junior aku ingin menjadi yang terkuat di antara kau, dan lyon-nii" ucap haku dengan tenang. Tanpa disuruh oleh haku ke tiga hewannya langsung menerjang gray. Gray yang saat ini masih ke habuisan energy sihir hanya bisa menghindar.

"kalau kau ingin melempaui kita berdua kenapa kau melakukan ini haku" taya gray yang masih terus menghindari serngan brutal dari hewan-hewan milik haku.

"sudah jelas kan aku ingin mengalahkan kalian berdua" jawab haku dengan tenang. "aku tidak mau menjadi yang terlemah, waktu kita bertiga masih kecil aku yang terlemah, dan selalu kalian lindungi" alnjut haku yang menintikan air mata dari kedua matanya.

FLASHBACK

Terlihat tiga orang anak kecil dan satu orang dewasa. Dua anak kecil seorang lelaki, dan satu anak kecil seorang perempuan. Yang orang dewasa berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"baiklah kalian sebelum memulai latihan cepat kelilingi desa ini dengan sepeluh kali putaran kalau ada yang berani bernohong kalian tahu akibantnya kan" ucap perempuan yang dewasa atau yang kita kenal dengan ul.

"hai" jawab ketiga anak dengan semangat dan berlari mengelilingi desa. Saat di tenngah jalan mereka berlari, mereka di pegat oleh 5 orang berbadan besar atau yang kita kenal dengan pereman.

"sepat serahkan uang kalian" ucap salah satu pereman dengan keras.

"tidak akan" balas haku dengan terisak dan tidak mau kalah. Tiba-tiba tangan besar melayang kearah wajah haku.

BUUAAKKKHH

Haku terpental akibat pukulan salah satu perempan itu.

"HAKU" teriak kedua teman haku, yang satu berambut hitam atau yang dikenal dengan gray dan yang kedua berambut abu-abu yangdiketahui bernama lyion. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri haku yang menabrak pohon akibat pukulan perepan tadi.

"KAU AKAN KU BUNUH KAU" ucap gray dan lyion secara bersamaan dengan nada yang siap membunuh. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda ditangan gray dan lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muda di tangan lyion.

"**Ice Mage: floor thorns ice [lantai duri es]" "Ice Mage: floor thorns ice [lantai duri es]" **yercipta duri-duri es yang menyebar menjadi banyak. Duri es yang berbeda warna biru dan hijau dengan cepat menghabisi para premen tadi.

"AKKGGHH" "AKKKGGHHH" "AKKKHHGG" "AKKKGGGJJ" "AAKKKKGGGHHH"

Teriak kelima bandit dengan keras kana duri es yang diciptakan oleh gray dan lyion dengan sukses menembus perur mereka.

"ul si…alan di….a me….ngam….bil mu…rid" ucap salah satu pereman dengan susah payah dan akhirnya mati. Gray dan lyion segera menghampiri haku.

"kau tidak apa-apa haku?" tanya lyion kepada haku, dan di jawab anggukan oleh haku.

"ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita" ucap gray. Dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

FLASHBACK END

Gray terus menghindari serngan hewan-hewan milik haku. Dengan perlahan lahan hewan yang menyerang gray semakin lama semakin lambat gerakannya. Dan memudar tubuhnya. Gray yang memang benar-benar kehabisan energy sihir hanya bisa menghindari dan tidak bisa menyerang balik. Tiba-tiba tubuh haku jatuh ke tanah, dan semua hewan yang mencoba menyerang gray menghilang. Gray yang baru menapak tanah segera berlari dan menghampiri sosok haku yang lemas, dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"gr-gr-gray-nii ma-ma-maaf kan ak-ak-aku yang men-men-mencoba me-" ucapa haku terpotong karna jari gray menempel dibibir haku.

"jangan banyak bicara, aku memaafkan mu, bagai mana pun kau tetap adik seperguruan ku haku" ucap gray "sekerang istirahatkan dirimu" lanjut gray.

"dan biarkan kali ini aku tidur di pangkuan mu gray-nii" balas haku.

"tidur lah kalau itu bisa membuat mu nyaman, menangis lah kalau itu membuat mu tenang, aku akan menjadi sandaran mu haku" ucap gray. Dan haku segera menutup matanya yang kepalanya berada di kedua kaki gray yang duduk bersila, dan tubuhnya bersandar di pohon.

"dan sebenarnya aku….." ucap gray

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek

Apakah yang diucapakan gray, kalian tebak sendiri, dan akan terjawab di chapter depan.


	11. Chapter 11

**terimakasih atas yang sudah review atas fic ku yang jelek ini.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

"dan sebenarnya aku mencintai dirimu" guman gray dengan pelan.

.

.

.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Terlihat sebuah pertarungan pedang antara perempuan berambut merah yang kita kenal sebagai erza dengan perempuan berambut ungu yang kita kenal sebagai yugao. Keduanya terus mengayunkan pedang yang mereka anggap musuh.

"akhirnya kita bertemu juga titania erza" ucap yugao yang tetap memasang kuda-kudnya

"aku tidak percaya kalau pendekar pedang masuk guild kegelapan" balas erza yang juga memasang kuda-kudanya.

"baiklah erza kita selesaikan disini" ucap yugao, yang kemudian maju langsung menerjang erza. Keudanya terus beradu pedang. yugao tidak memberi kesempatan erza untuk mengganti armornya.

"sial gerakannya tidak bisa terbaca" batin erza yang terus menangkis ayunan [edang dari yugao. Yugao terus menyerang erza dengan pedangnya tanpa henti dengan gerakan mengacak. Saat yugao mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah erza, erza berhasil menghindar dan menendang yugao hingga yugao terpental beberapa meter. Erza melihat kesempatan bagus langsung mengganti armornya.

"**Senso no megami doresu [baju dewi perang]" **tubuh erza bersinar terang, saat sinarnya menghilang menampilkan sosok erza yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian berwarna putih dengan empat pasang sayap, rambut merahnya menutupi mata kanannya, dan menggemgam dua pedang di tangan kiri dan kanan.

Yugao yang tadi terpental dan jatuh mulai bangkit, dan memasang kuda-kuda. Saat yuago memasang kuda-kuda tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu seperti warna rambutnya di depan yugao. Lingkaran sihir didepan yugao langsung mengelilingi pedang yugao.

"**Kaze no ken [pedang angin]" **pedang yugao sekarang terselimuti oleh angin di sekitarnya yang membuat pedang yang di gemgam oleh yugao semakin tajam. Yugao langsung berlari dan menerjang erza.

Erza yang melihat yugao berlari kearahnya tidak mau tinggal diam, dan ikut berlari, yang akhirnya mereka beradu pedang lagi.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang yugao dan erza terus beradu sampai membuktikan siapa yang menang. Yugao yang mulai kesal karna serangannya tidak ada yang berhasil melukai erza, akhirnya mundur beberapa meter.

"**kaze no ryu [naga angin]" **yugao mengucap dengan menggerakan pedangnya juga seperti menebas. Saat pedang yugao menebas tercipta sosok naga angin yang langsung menyerang erza.

Dengan mudah naga angin ciptaan yugao di hindari oleh erza dengan terbang ke atas menggunakan sayapnya. Erza segera membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ,erah didepan erza.

"**Sen ken no megami [seribu pedang dewi]" **dari lingkaran sihir erza keluar pedang-pedang yang sama seperti yang erza pegang dan menfarah yugao. Yugao melihat pedang-pedang erza yang mengarah padanya dengan cepat memasang kuda-kudanya.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang beradu terus menggema, yugao terus menahan pedang-pedang milik erza yang mengarah padanya, da nada beberapa yang berhasil menggores tubunya. Hingga pedang terakhir yang menuju kearah yugao berhasil di tepis yugao. Terlihat yugao yang kehabisan nafas.

"hah….hah…..hah…" yugao mengatur nafasnya. Setelah yugao selesai mengambil nafasnya. Yugao langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu yang persis seperti warna rambutnya. Lingkaran sihir yugao langsung mengitari pedangnya.

"**Ikazuchino tsurugi [pedang petir]" **pedang yugaolangsung terselimuti oleh petir berwarna kuning disekitar pedangnya. Erza yang melihat pedang yugao terselimuti oleh petir langsung mengganti armornya.

"**Kamimari megami doresu [baju dewi petir]" **tubuh erza langsung terselimuti oelh cahaya saat cahaya itu menghilang menampilkan sosok erza yang sudah berganti pakaian. Pakaian erza sekarang berwarna kuning, dan membawa tombak yang ujungnya terselimuti oleh petir.

"baju anti petir ya" guman yugao kemudian maju menerjang erza. Erza juga ikut maju dan menerjang kea rah yugao.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Pedang yugao yang terselimuti oleh petir terus beradu dengan tombak erza yang ujungnya terselimuti oleh petir. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain.

Yugao mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical. Tapi dapat di tahan oleh ujung tombak erza. Lalu erza mengyunkan bawah tombaknya (A/N: maksudnya besi yang panjang, yang buat pegangan erza) erza mengayunkan yang bawah karna ujung tombaknya masih beradu dengan pedang yugao. Yugao yang melihat serangan milik erza langsung mundur beberapa meter.

Erza yang melihat yugao mudur langsung menerjang yugao lagi, dan kembali tombak milik erza beradu dengan pedang milik yugao yang terselimuti oleh petir. Yugao yang tidak berhasil menyerang balik erza langsung mundur lagi beberapa meter. Setelah mendarat dengan mulusnya Yugao memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"**Kama raitoningu [sabit petir]" **yugao mengucap dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Tiga sabit petir terccipta dari ayunan pedang yugao. Tiga sabit petir yang diciptakan oleh yugao mengarah kea rah erza.

Erza yang melihat tiga sabit petir mengarah padanya dengan cepat menghindri sabit-sabit petir ciptaan yugao. Dengan cara berlari berlompat zigzag. Dari arah kanan ke kiri, dan ke kanan lagi. Erza menyodorkan tombaknya kedepan. Listrik-listrik pada berkempul di ujung tombak erza.

"**Boru raitoningu [bola petir]" **setelah erza mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tercipta bola petir berwarna kuning, dengan ukuran sebesar bola sepak. Bola petir yang di ciptakan oleh erza dengan cepat mengarah kearah yugao.

Yugao yang melihat bola petir ciptaan erza sedang menuju kearahnya sefera menggambil kuda-kuda bertarung.

"**Ikaz uchiryu [naga petir]" **dengan ucapan barusan yang di dibarengkan dengan ayunan pedang yugao tercipta naga petir dari pedang yugao yang menghantam bola petir milik erza. Kedua sihir saling mendekat.

DUUUAAARRRR

Terjadi ledakan disekitar hutantempat dimana erza dan yugao bertarung. Banyak asap yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Saat asap yang mengelilingi mereka hilag terlihat erza yang mencoba menyerang lewat atas yang sudah mengayunkan senjatanya.

Armor erza kini berubah lagi. Armor yang dipakai oleh erza berwara hitam dengan pedang yang besar.

Yugao yang melihat serangan erza dari atas segera menahan serangan erza dengan pedangnya. Yang membuat dua-duanya terpental cukup jauh. Yugao memasang kuda-kuda lagi. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu yang sama persis seperti warna rambutnya yang mengelilingi pedangnya.

"**Hinoken [pedang api]" **pedang yugao yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran sihirnya yugao sendiri langsung terselimuti oleh api yang membara dan menyala. Erza yang melihat itu segera mengganti armornya.

"**Hi no megami no doresu [baju dewi api]" **tubuh erza bersinar, perlahan sinar di tubuh erza lenyap dan menampilkan erza yang sudah berganti armor. Rambut erza di kepadang dua, memakai armor merah, dan pedang merah yang terselimuti oleh api.

"armor anti api ya" guman yugao yang melihat armor milik erza yang telah berganti menjadi armor dewi api. Yugao yang pedangnya sudah terselimuti oleh api segera berlari untuk menyerang erza.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Yugao mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal tapi dapat di tahan oleh erza dengan vertical. Lalu yugao mengayunkan pedangnya kembali secara vertical tapi dapat di tangkis oleh erza dengan horizontal. Dan mereka terus melakukan seperti itu.

Yugao yang sudah mulai kesal karna serangannya tidak ada yang mengenai erza, segera menyerang erza dengan membagi muta yang membuat erza kewalahan walaupun masih bisa di tahan dan di hindari.

Yugao yang masih beradu pedang dengan erza, segera mundur dengan salto kebelakang, dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Yugao yang baru menapak tanah segera berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"**Hi no tori [burung api]" **dengan ucapan yugao barusan yang di barengi dengan ayunan pedang apinya ke depan, tercpta sebuah burung api yang menuju kea rah erza. Erza yang melihat burung api yang mengarah padanya segera menghindarinya dengan melompat kea rah kanan.

"**Hinotama [bola api]" **erza mengayunkan pedangnya yang di barengi dengan ucapan barusan dari ayunan pedang erza tercipta bola api yang mengarah kea rah yugao. Yugao yang melihat bola api mengarah padanya segera menghindar dengan cara melompat kea rah kiri.

Yugao mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. Yugao yang baru mendarat segera berlari dan menyerang erza dengan pedang api yang di gemgamnya.

Yugao mengayunkan pedangnya secara 90 derajat tapi dapat di hindari oleh erza dengan menunduk ke bawah, lalu erza yang menunduk ke bawah segera mengayunkan pedangnya secara 90 derajat. Tapi dapat dihindari oleh yugao dengan melompat ke udara.

Yugao yang masih di udara segera menayunkan kakinya ke wajah erza, tapi dapat dihindari oleh erza dengan melompat ke belakang. Yugao yang tadi di udara dan sekarang baru menapak di tanah dikejutkan dengan serangan erza yang tiba-tiba.

"AAKKGGHH"

Erza mengayunkan pedangnya secara 90 derajat dan tidak dapat dihindari oleh yugao yang akhirnya tertebas pedang erza yang terselimuti oleh api yang membuat yugao terjatuh ke tanah.

Yugao segera bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu yang seperti rambut yugao yang mengelilingi pedangnya sendiri.

"aku tidak percaya harus mengeluarkan sihir andalan ku untuk melawan mu" ucap yugao.

"**Murssakiiro no hikari saberu [pedang cahaya ungu]" **pedang yugao yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran sihirnya sendiri, berubah. Tadnya pedang yugao yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran sihir sekarang terselimuti, oleh cahaya berwarna ungu.

"kau akan mati sekarang erza" ucap yugao dengan nada yang mencengkram. Erza yang merasakan tekanan sihir milik yugao yang meningkat tinggi, segera menggemgam pedangnya dengan erat.

Yugao langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan menerjang erza, dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Erza terus menangkis semua seranggan dari yugao yang mengarah padanya. Gerakan yugao meningkat hingga 10 kali lipat dari yang tadi sehingga membuat erza sangat kewalahan.

"sial gerakannya meningkat jauh"guman erza yang masih menahan setiap serngan yugao yang mengarah padanya. Hingga pada saat erza lengah sedikit.

"AAAKKKKHH"

Tangan kanan erza terkena ayunan pedang yugao yang terselimuti oleh cahaya ungu. Erza yang terkena ayunan pedang yugao segera rubuh, tapi serangan yugao tidak sampai disitu, yugao terus menyerang erza hingga armor erza rusak.

"kau kalah scarlet" ucap yugao yang melihat erza terbaring di tanah dengan luka di mana-mana.

"a..ku ti…dak ak…..an ka…..lah" ucap erza dengan suara berat yang sedang berdiri dengan susah payah.

"masih bisa berdiri kau" ucap yugao dengan nada mengejek erza, tapi di hiraukan oleh erza.

"**Megami doresu ya [baju dewi panah]" **tubuh erza langsung bersinar, dan saat sinar yang mengelilingi tubuh erza menghilang menampilkan armor erza yang sudah berganti. Armor erza berwarna emas, dengan sepayang sayap, dan anak panah yang banyak di punggungnya, serta busur yang di gemgam di tangan kirinya. (A/N: armor erza seperti zirah saint saiya yang zirah emas sagitarius).

"apa kenapa dia bisa berbuah lagi" ucap yugao yang shok karna erza yang masih berganti armotr.

Erza segera mengambil satu anak panah dari punggungnya dan mencoba menembakan busurnya ke yugao.

"**Sen kogane no ya [seribu panah emas]" **erza menembakan satu panah emas, yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seribu panah emas yang mengarah ke yugao. Yugao langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Semua panah emas milik erza yang mengarah pada yugao, segera di tahan oleh yugao sebisanya. Ada beberapa panah erza yang berhasil melukai tubuh yugao, karna panah erza yang begitu cepat mengarah pada yugao. Ternyata saat yugao tengah sibuk menahan semua panah emas erza. Erza telah meniapkan satu anak panah lagi yang mencoba mengarahkannya pada yugao. Saat yugao selesai dengan menahan semua panah emas milik erza yugao mengalingkan pandangannya pada erza.

"**Kin no ya Fairy Tail [oanah emas fairy tail]" **ucap erza dengan menembakan satu anak panah kea rah yugaoyang mengarah dengan cepat. Yugao yang baru berbalik arah dan menghadap ke erza.

JLLEEBBB

Panah emas yang di tembakan oleh erza sukses menembus perut yugao, yang mengakibatkan perut yugai yang berlubang dan mengcur darah yang sangat banyak. Yugao segera jatuh ke tanah karna serangan erza barusan.

"akhirnya selesai" ucap erza dengan tenang, dan kembali mengganti armornya dengan armor biasanya.

.

.

.

DUUAAARRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi, yang mengakibatkan banyak kumpulan asap yang mengelilingi hutan, tempat dua orang manusia dan satu orang roh. Saat asap menghilang menampilkan sosok perempuan berabut biru dengan jubah hitam yang memakai sebuah sayap yang terbuat dari kertas yang kita kenal sebagai Konan.

Dan satu perempuan lagi berabut pirang dengan kemeja putih yang di hiasi oleh warna biru denga rok biru yang di atas lutut, yang di ketahui bernama lucy. Lucy memanggil satu roh, yang memakai baju zirah ungu dengan tongkat hijau, yang diketahui bernama dark magician.

Ledakan besar tadi terjadi karna benturan sihir milik konan dan dark magician. Terlihat konan yang terbang dengan sayap kertasnya, dan dark magician yang melayang di atas udara.

Konan mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan, tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di depan konan.

"**Kami ransu [tombak kertas]" **tercipta tombak kertas yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang dimiliki oleh konan, dark magician yang melihat tombak kertas milik konan mengarah padanya, segera mekakukan sihir.

"**Yami no tate [perisai kegelapan]" ** tercipta sebuah perisai berwarna hitam, dengan bentuk bulat di depan dark magician yang melindungi dark magician dari tombak kertas milik konan yang mengarah padanya.

DUUUAAARR

Ledakan terjadi lagi, karna sihir milik konan yang bertubrukan dengan sihir mlik dark magician. Dark magician segera membuat sebuah sihir untuk menyerang balik konan. Dark magician memutarkan tongkatnya. Tercipta bola berwarna hitam, yang berukuran seperti voli, didepan dark magician.

"**Yami no tama [bola kegelapan]" **dengan ucapan dark magician barusan bola berwarna hitam yang di depan dark magician langsung mengarah pada konan. Konan yang melihat serangan milik dark magician mengarah padanya segera membuat sebuah sihir, tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna putih didepan konan.

"**Kami no hatate [depalapn lapis perisai kertas]" **tercipta sebuah delapan lapis perisai kertas di depan konan yang menghalangi serangan milik dark magician yang mengarah pada konan.

DDUUAAARRR

Ledakan terjadi lagi karna benturan kedua sihir tadi, asap mengumpul dimana-mana, dan menghalangi penglihatan, konan dan dark magician.

"sial sihir u sudah mau hanis" guman seorang perempuan berabut pirang yang dari tadi memegangi kunci berwarna pelatinium, yang di ketahui bernama lucy. Dark magician yang ada didepan lucy segera mengalihkan pandanganya terhadapn lucy, dan melempar sebuah dua pedang kecil yang ukurannya 40 centimeter, kearah lucy.

"ambil itu lucy-san, itu adalah pedang kerajaan, aku tahu kalau sihir milik lucy-san sudah mau habis, sebaiknya bertarung memakai itu" ucap dark magician. Lucy segera menangkap dua pedang yang dilempar oleh dark magician.

"arigato" balas lucy, dan dark magician segera menghilang dan meninggalkan cahaya berwarna hitam.

Kumpulan asap menghilang, dan menampilkan dua sosok perempuan, yang satu ada diudara yang terbang memakai sayap kertas, dan satunya lagi di bawah yang menggemgam dua pedang ditangan kiri, dan kanan.

"kali ini kau akan kalah, karna kau sudah tidak bisa memanggil roh lagi" ucap konan dengan datar, dan membuat sebuah sihir, tercipta lingkaran sihir, berwarna putih didepan konan.

"**Tatsumaki-shi [tornado kertas]" **tercipta tornado kertas didepan konan yang mengarah pada lucy.

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok pemuda berabut pirang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang berkibar, karna tiupan angin. Pemuda berambut pirang ini sedang menaiki tangga piramida, dan ingin menuju keatas, pemuda pirang ini yang kita kenal sebagai naruto namikaze.

"mudah-mudahan kalian baik-baik saja teman-teman" batin naruto yang terus menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	12. Chapter 12

**Terimakasih atas yang sudah review**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

"**Tatsumaki-shi [tornado kertas]"** tercipta tornado kertas didepan konan yang mengarah pada lucy. Tornado kertas ciptaan konan semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah lucy dan.

BLLAARR

Ledakan terjadi akibat sihir kertas milik konan yang membentur pohon, dan mengakibatkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya tumbang. Dari arah kanan terlihat lucy yang habis menghindari serangan milik konan.

Lucy segera mengambil dua pedang pemberian dark magician yang di lingkarnkan di pinggangnya. (A/N: menaruh pedangnya kaya mifune). Pedang kecil pemberian dark magician di gemgam erat di kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba semua memori tentang sihir dua pedang yang digemgam lucy masuk kedalam otaknya, dan lucy segera mempraktekannya.

"**Fenikkusuu~inguburo [tebasan sayap phoenix]" **dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat lucy menebaskan keuda pedangnya kearah konan, yang pedangnya sudah terselimuti oleh api yang membara.

"AAAKKHHH"

Konan berteriak kencang karna tebasan lucy yang alngsung melukai bagian vital konan, dan akhirnya konan jatuh ke tanah. Terlihat lucy yang kehabisan nafas karna habis menggunakan sihir barusan.

Lucy menjatuhkan badanya ketanah dan bersandar di pohon yang ada dibelakangnya "sepertinya aku harus belajar teknik pedang ke pada sasuke-kun" batin lucy

.

.

.

BLLAAARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi karna benturan dua sihir, yang mengakibatkan asap mengumpul disekitar arena pertarungan. Saat asap menghilang menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pink yang diketahui bernama natsu, dan satu pemuda lagi yang mulutnya diperban yang dikenal dengan zabuza.

"salamander kau akan mati disini" ucap zabuza, yang segera membuat sihir. Zabuza segera merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan zabuza yang warnanya menyurupai warna air laut

"**Water Mage: Water Dragon [naga air]" **tercipta naga air yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik zabuza. Naga air milik zabuza dengan cepat mengarah kearah natsu, natsu yang melihat naga air mengarah padanya segera melompat keatas untuk menghindari naga air milik zabuza.

BLLAARR

Suara air membentur lantai terdengar, karna naga air milik zabuza membentur lantai. Dari atas terlihat natsu yang menciptakan sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan natsu. natsu segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Karyuu No Hokou [raungan naga api]" **natsu menyemburkan api yang berskala besar terhadap zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat semburan api yang mengarah padanya segera membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan zabuza.

"**Water Mage: Water Shield [perisai air]" **tercipta perisai air yang menghalangi semburan api milik natsu. zabuza segera melompat keatas dan menciptakan sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan zabuza yang warna menyerupai warna air laut.

"**Water Mage: Bullets Water [peluru-peluru air]" **tercipta peluru-peluru air yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik zabuza. Peluru-peluru air ciptaan zabuza mengarah kepada natsu dengan cepat. Dan dengan cepat natsu terus menghindari peluru-peluru air yang mengarah padanya.

BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!

Peluru-peluru air yang diciptakan zabuza terus mengincar natsu, begitu juga dengan natsu yang terus menghindari peluru air ciptaan zabuza.. saat natsu membalik arah yang tadinya lari kearah kiri, menjadi kanan, natsu langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan mengarah ke zabuza, yang mengenai zabuza dengan telak, dan mengakibatkan zabuza terpental hingga menabrak dinding piramida.

Dan ternyata natsu juga sedang membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang mengelilingi tangan kanan nats, yang dari atas kebawah.

"**Haryuu no tebukuro [sarung tangan naga api]" **tangan natsu langsung terselimuti oleh sarung tangan berwarna mera. (A/N: sarung tangannya kaya sarung tangan issei di hgs dxd). Natsu segera berlari kearah zabuza, dan natsu segera mengayunkan tanganya yang sudah terselimuti oleh sarung tangan naga api, dan juga sudah mengeluarkan sebuah api.

"**Karyuu No Tekken" **natsu langsung menayunkan tangannya yang sudah terlapisi oleh sarung tangan dan juga api. Zabuza yang baru berdiri, langsung terpental karna serangan milik natsu barusan, yang mengakibatkan zabuza dan natsu jatuh piramida.

WUUSSSHHH

Dengan cekatan kucing biru yang diketahui sebagai happy, menangkap natsu, dan membawa natsu terbang dengan kedua sayapnya.

"kau memang hebat happy" puji natsu dengan senyum dragon slayer yang mengukir diwajah maisnya.

"sepertinya kau sudah menguasai sihir yang diciptakan naruto" puji happy yang membawa natsu turun untuk menghadapi zabuza.

"yak au benar happy, sarung tangan ini, hanya mampu dikuasai oleh, dragon slayer dan god slayer, dan berarti aku lebih kuat dari pada erza" ucap natsu dengan bangga. Natus sudah menapak ditanah, dan bertatapan dengan zabuza.

Zabuza segera mencabut pedang kucirobonya yang dari tadi bertengker di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba aura ungu keluar dari tubuh zabuza, yang membuat suasana menjadi menyeraman.

"**Aku no chikara [kekuatan iblis]" **aura ungu langsung menyelimuti tubuh zabuza. Natsu yang melihat tubuh zabuza terselimuti oleh aura ungu segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Zabuza langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

TARNK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang zabuza dan sarung tangan milik natsu terus terdengar. Zabuza yang terus menyerang, dan natsu yang tersu bertahan. Zabuza mngayunkan kucirobonya dari belakang natsu, tapi masih bisa di tangkis oleh natsu.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada didepan natsu dan langsung mengayunkannya kewajah natsu, tapi masih bisa dihindari menunduk kebawah. Natsu segera menyelngkat kaki zabuza, tapi masih bisa di lompati oleh zabuza, zabuza segera mengayunkan pedanya secara vertical kearah natsu.

Natsu segera menahannya dengan sarung tangan naga apinya. Pedang kyrobo zabuza segera dilempar oleh natsu, yang mengakibatkan zabuza juga ikut terlempar yang lumayan jauh, sehingga menabtrak pohon-pohon yang tadinya utuh, menjadi patah-patah.

Zabuza segera bangun karna habis terjatuh akibat lemparan natsu. zabuza menancapkan pedangnya di tanah. Zabuza langsung merentangan tangannya keatas. Dan tercipta lingkaran sihir diatas zabuza yang warnanya menyurapai air laut.

"**Water Mage: Water Tsunami {tsunami air]" **keluar air yang sangat benyak dari lingkaran sihir milik zabuza, yang mengarah ke natsu. happy segera membawa natsu terbang untuk menghindari serangan sihir milik zabuza.

"kau memang hebat happy" puji natsu. natsu segera membuat sebuah sihir, tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarba merah didepan natsu. natsu segera menarik nafasnya dalam,-dalam.

"**Karyuu No Hokou [raungan naga api]" **natsu langsung menyemburkan api yang sangat banyak kearah zabuza. Zabuza segera membuat sihir untuk menahan serangan milik natsu. tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna yang menyurupai lautan didepan zabuza.

"**Water Mage: Water Shield [perisai air]" **tercipta perisai air didepan didepan zabuza, yang menahan semburan api milik natsu. zabuza segera mengambil pedangnya kembali, dan mengayunkannya kearah natsu.

Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya secara 180 derajat kearah natsu, dengan mudah dilompati oleh natsu, dan natsu mencoba menendang zabuza dengan tendangan voli diudara, dihindari oleh zabuza dengan melompat kebelakang.

Zabuza segera mengayunkan pedangnya kembali secara vertical, tapi dapat dihindari oleh natsu dengan memiringkan badanya kekanan, lalu zabuza menayunkan pedangnya kewajah natsu tapi dihindari oleh natsu dengan menunduk.

Natsu segera menyelengkat kaki zabuza, tapi dihindari oleh zabuza dengan melompat, dan zabuza langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah natsu dengan vertical, tapi dihindari natsu dengan memiringkan badanya kearah kiri.

Natsu segera mengayunkan tangannya yang masih terbungkus oleh sarung tangan naga api ke zabuza yang masih diudara. Natsu mengayunkannya kearah perutnya, dan sukses mengenai perut zabuza, yang membuat zabuza terpental, hingga beberapa meter.

Zabuza segera berdiri dari jatuhnya, dan kembali menyerang natsu dengan pedangnya, secara brutal, yang membuat natsu kewalah, karna serngan zabuza yang sangat cepat, hingga pedang zabuza sukses mengenai perut natsu dan membuat natsu terpental beberapa meter.

Saat natsu terlempar da nada diudara, natsu menyemburkan api kearah zabuza, zabuza menghindarinya dengan melompat kearah kanan, dan zabuza segera menembakan bola air dari mulutnya kearah natsu, yang membuat natsu terkena telak serangan zabuza, yang tidak bisa dihondari.

Kumpulan asap memenuhi tubuh natsu, dan saat kumpulan asap menghilang menampilkan natsu yang sedang berdiri, dan tangannya masih terbungkus oleh sarung tangan naga api. Zabuza yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum iblis.

"kau masih mau mencoba salamder" ucap zabuza dengan suara iblis, natsu mentap zabuza dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam.

"aku tidak akan kalah dari mu zabuza momochi" balas natsu dengan tajam. Tangan yang terselimuti oleh sarung tangan naga api, tiba-tiba keluar api yang menyelimuti telapak tangan natsu dan sarung tangan natsu memanjang menjadi sebuah pedang. dan sekarang tangan kanan natsu menjadi sebuah pedang.

"aku sebuah ini dragdig" guman natsu yang kagum dengan sihir tangannya. Natsu langsung berlari dan menerjang zabuza dengan capat.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Tangan natsu dan pedang zabuza terus beradu, sampai membuktikan siapa yang menang. Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah zabuza, tapi dapat dihindari dengan menunduk kebawah, dan zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya kekaki, natsu, tapi dapat dihindari dengan melompay.

Natsu langsung mengayunkan kakinya kewajah zabuza tapi dapat ditahan oleh tangan kiri zabuza. Dan zabuza segera melempar natsu kepohon.

Natsu yang dilempar kepohon segera memantulkan tubuhnya lagi, yang kaki menginjak batang pohon dan segera melompat dengan kencang, dan memutar badanya, dengan ujung tangan, yang sudah terlapisi oleh sarung tangan yang menjadi pedang didepan, yang sudah terselimuti oleh api.

"**Karyuu no ken roundo [putaran pedang naga api]" **natsu terus berputar hingga seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh api, atau diselimuti oleh api. Serangan natsu langsung mengarah ke zabuza. Dengan cekatan zabuza menahan serangan milik naruto dengan kucirobonya.

TRAANKKKKKKK

Suara dua buah senjata tajam beradu hingga menimbulkan percikan api. Natsu dan zabuza terus beradu, hingga akhirnya natsu yang kalah dan terpental kebelakang, dan melakukan salto, dan mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah.

Natsu segera merubah tangannya kembali menjadi sarung tangan naga api, atau sarung tangan dragdig.

"aku harus bisa menguasai kekuatan ku, dragdig ku" batin natsu. natsu segera mengeluarkan sihir, tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan natsu berwarna merah. Natsu segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Karyuu No Hokou [raungan naga api]" **natsu menyemburkan api berskala banyak kearah zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat di segera menancapkan pedang kucirobonya ditanah dan membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir yang warnanya menyerupai biru lautan.

"**Water Mage: Water Shield [perisai air]" **tercipta perisai air yang menghalangi semburan api milik natsu. zabuza segera melompat keatas. Tercipta lingkaran sihir yang warnannya menyerupai lautan didepan zabuza.

"**Water Mage: Water Ball [bola air]" **zabuza menyemburkan air yang membentuk bola kearah natsu, natsu yang melihat bola air mengarah padannya segera melompat kearah kanan, untuk menghindarinya.

"**Gokakyou [bola api]" **natsu menyemburkan api yang membentuk bola kearah zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat bola api milik natsu yang mengarah kepadanya, karna tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya zabuza menyemburkan air yang membentuk bola.

BLLAAARRR

Ledakan terjadi akibat benturan dua sihir yang berbeda elemen barusan, dan asap yang mengumpul mengelilingi arena pertarungan mereka. Pertarungan natsu dan zabuza. Saat asap menghilang memperlihatkan sosok natsu yang masih berdiri dengan tegak, begitu juga dengan zabuza.

"baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengimbangi kemampuan ku" ucap zabuza yang memuji natsu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari zabuza.

"sial seandainya aku sudah menguasai dragdig, seperti naruto yang sudah menguasai yami (yami nama sarung tangan naruto, yang oernah dikeluarin waktu melawan lubally)" batin natsu. natsu segera mengalirkan api ke dragdig, dengan sekejap dragdig langsung terselimuti oleh api, yang membara. Natsu segera berlari, kearah zabuza, begitu juga dengan zabuza.

"**Karyuu No Tekken" **natsu langsung mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah terselimuti oleh dragdig dan juga api.

"**Akuma No Ken No Kogeki [penyerangan pedang iblis]" **zabuza mengayunkan pedang iblisnya kedpan dan.

TRANK!

WESSSHH, TREP

BUAAKKGGHH

Suara pedang zabuza dan sarung tangan natsu beradu. Pedang zabuza kalah dan terpental, yang akhirnya menancap dengan sempurna didekat pohon. Yang akhirnya zabuza terkena dengan telak pukulan api milik natsu, yang membuatnya langsung kalah. Dan zabuza terpental cukup jauh dan juga pingsan.

"aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk menggunakan kemampuan dragdig" batin natsu yang segera jatuh ketanah dengan keadaan sujud.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama naruto sedang berlari, menuju puncak piramida yang diadakannya ritual, untuk membuka segel naga. Naruto terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai diatas piramida.

Terlihat sosok misterius, yang berambut hitam jabrik, memakai pakaian baju yang menyerupai sebuah jubah, berwarna ungu dengan lambang kipas dibelakangnya, atau lambang klan uchiha dibelakangnya, memakai celana panjang berwarna ungu kehitaman. Dan septum boots berwarna hitam. Orang itu menurup matanya, dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"dari tadi aku sudah menunggu mu naruto namikaze" ucap orang itu, yang segera membuka matanya dan menampilkan mata kiri yang berwarna merah darah dengan tiga temoe, dan yang sebelah kanan, mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air.

"aku sudah tahu pasti ini semua ulah mu, dan kau master dari dark dragon obito uchiha" ucap naruto dengan datar.

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan Obito:

Nama : Obito Uchiha

Penampillan : seperti di canon yang pas perang sinobi ke empat, tapi tanpa menggunakan topeng, dan wajah obito tidak ada lukannya di bagian kanan.

Senjata : -

Sihir : api, sharingan, dan rinnengan.

Teknik andalan: tidak diketahui

Itu dulu yang bisa saya jelaskan tentang obito. Gomen kalau pendek


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

"hey naruto bagaimana kalau aku kasih penawaran" ucap Obito yang mulai berjalan dengan tenang kea rah naruto.

"penawaran apa?" tanya naruto dengan dingin

"aku punya mata sharingan yang kau kenakan, atau lebih yepatnya aku punya sebelah mata mu, dan penawarannya kalau kau menang aku akan memberikan mata itu, tapi kalau kau kalah, kau memberikan mata mu" jawab obito.

"aku menerimanya atau tidak ya? Tapi kali ini bukannya pertarungan hidup dan mati, jadi kalau aku kalah setidanya aku juga mati, dan otomatis mata sharingan ku diambil" pikir naruto dengan tenang.

"baiklah aku menirima tawaran mu obito" ucap naruto dengan tegas.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja pertarungan kita naruto namikaze" ucap obito dengan tegas, dan langsung maju menerjang naruto.

Obito segera mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang sudah dilapisi api kearah naruto, tapi bisa dihindari oleh naruto dengan menunduk, obito yang melihat naruto menunduk segera mengayunkan lututnya ke dagu naruto, tapi dihindari oleh naruto dengan melompat salto kebelakang.

Pada saat naruto diatas diudara, naruto menciptakan sebuah sihir, naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, dan jari-jarinya membentuk sebuah bunga bola berwarna hitam. Didepan naruto. tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam.

"**Kogeki Dai Funka [serngan letusan besar]" **dengan ucapan naruto barusan, bola hotam yang ada ditangan naruto langsung memanjang menjadi sebuah laser yang mengarah langsung ke obito. Tapi obito tidak diam saja dan langsung membuat sihir.

"**Hin no Kabe [dinding api]" **obito menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding api yang menghalangi serngan naruto, tapi sia-sia karna serngan naruto yang begitu kuat dinding api obito berhasil ditembus naruto. Obito segera melompat ke kanan.

Tepat saat serngan naruto selesai obito mendarat, dan langsung membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan obito berwarna merah.

"**Gokakyou [bola api]" **obito menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya dan mengarah ke naruto. Naruto yang masih diudara, segera menghilang walaupun energy sihir naruto akan terkuras banyak. Naruto menghilang dan muncul dibelakang obito.

Naruto segera mengayunkan pukulannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh cahaya berwarna hitam. Obito yang tidak dapat menghindar akhirnya terkena dengan telak serngan naruto sehingga membuat obito terpental menabrak dinding piramida.

Langit malam bersama bulan yang bersinar terang diantara bintang-bintang menjadi saksi pertandingan dua sosok manusia yang kemampuannya abnormal, siapa lagi kalau bukan naruto dan obito.

Obito segera berdiri dari jatuh dengan tenang, dan membersikan debu-debu yang melekat pada bajunya yang kini ia kenakan.

"aku cukup terhibur dengan mu naruto, tidak salah kalau kau di bilang god slayer" ucap obito. "tapi apa kah kau yakin bisa mengalahkan ku?" tanya obito

"aku sangat yakin untuk mengalahkan mu obito uchiha" jawab naruto "atau bisa aku panggil sang pembenuh seluruh clan uchiha" tambah naruto dengan dingin.

"jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku yang membantai seluruh clan uchiha?" tanya obito kepada naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"ya aku sudah tahu semuanya obito, dan kenapa kau melakukan itu obito?" tanya naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"baiklah akan aku ceritakan semuanya" balas obito dengan dingin.

FLASHBACK

Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam jabrik yang kini sedang tidak sadar, dan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya akibat di pukuli oleh para warga. Anak berambut hitam itu kini tidak sadarkan diri didalam hutan akibat di buang oleh para warga kedalah hutan.

Anak itu mulai bangun dan menampakan mata hitam onyxnya, dengan segera anak berambut hitam itu menghapus luka-luka yang ada disekujur tubuh dengan baju yang ia kenakan.

"aku akan membalas kalian clan uchiha tidak berguna" ucap anak itu yang kini kedua matanya berubah, mata kanannya dengan cepat berputar dan menampilkan mata roda atau sharingan, dan mata kiri yang berbubah menjadi pola riak air atau rinegan, dan diketahui kalau anak itu bernama obito uchiha.

FLASHBACK END

"lalu apa alas an kau dipukuli oleh para warga?" tanya naruto yang kini mulai tertarik dengan cerita obito.

"kau itu ingin menyampuri urusan orang saja, tapi baik lah aku akan ceritakan semuanya" balas obito

FLASHBACK

Kini tampak anak kecil berambut hitam, atau yang dikenal obito uchiha, sedang bermain dengan anak berambut hitam jabrik bermata onyx dengan wajah yang tampan. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia Arashi Senju, salah satu anak dari ketua clan senju, Hashirama Senju, dan Mito Senju.

Onito yang kini tengah bermain dengan arashi, tanpa sadar diawasi oleh seseorang pemuda, berambut jabrik pendek, dengan mata onyx, dan memakai pakaian baju tempur, yang dilapisi oleh jaket berkerah tinggi, dan terdapat lambang clan uhiha dilengan kanan dan kiri, dan kedua tangannya dilapisi oleh sarung tangan berwarna hitam.

"sial aku merasakan kekuatan sihir yang begitu besar dari dalam dirinya, aku harus cepat membunuhnya, atau aku yang akan dibunuh nanti" ucap orang berjaket itu. Tiba-tiba datang sosok mahluk yang tubuhnya setngah putih, dan setengah hitam.

"lebih baik jangan kau yang membunuhnya, nanti malah kau yang akan mendapat masalah" balas sosok yang baru datang.

"ya aku juga sedang memikirkan itu zetsu, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya pemuda berjaket itu kepada sosok setngah hitam, setengah putih yang tadi dipanggil zetsu.

"bagaimana kalau kau fitnah saja bocah itu pada warga uchiha kalau bocah itu sudah membocorkan rahasia sihir uchiha kepada senju" jawab zetsu yang memberikan usul.

"ide yang bagus zetsu" balas orang itu kemudian menghilang meninggalkan bulu-bulu burung elang berwarna hitam.

.

Anak kecil berambut hitam, dengan lambang clan uchiha dibelakang bajunya, dikenal dengan obito uchiha, sedang berjalan dengan senangnya memasuki komplek uchiha. Tapi saat barus masuk beberapa meter, semua warga langsung menangkapnya.

Tapi obito segera lari dari kejaran para warga agar tidak tertangkap, tapi sebenarnya obito tidak tahu kenapa ia dikejar.

Obito berlari dan berbelok kearah kiri memasuki sebuah gang, tapi nasib sial sedang menimpanya karna jalan yang ia lalui buntu. Para warga uchiha segera memuluki obito hingga pingsan.

"he bagaimana ini, dia sekajrat?" tanya salah satu warga uchiha.

"kita bunag saja dihutan" jawab seorang perempuan warga uchiha, semua warga langsung pada setuju dan membuang obito kedalam hutan.

.

Kini obito mulai bangun, dan obito merasakan sakit disekujur tubunya, dengan segera obito melihat tubuhnya. Dan banyak luka di tubuhnya dengan segera obito membersikan luka-luka ditubuhnya dengan baju yang ia kenakan.

Matanya kini tengah berbuah, yang kanan menjadi mata roda atau sharingan dan yang kiri menjadi mata pola riak air.

"akan aku balas perbuatan kalian warga uchiha"

FLASHBACK END

"jadi seperti itu, dank au difitnah?" tanya naruto dengan serius

"ya kau benar aku difitnah, dan aku membunuh seluruh clan uchiha" jawab obito dengan tenang.

"lalu kau tahu siapa pemuda berjaket itu?" tanya naruto obito hanya mengangguk. "bagaimana kau bisa tahu, dan siapa dia?" tanya naruto.

"aku tahu saat aku membantai seluruh clan uchiha, aku tanya salah satu warga siapa yang menuduh ku seperti itu, dan aku sangat terkejut dengan jawabbannya, ternyata dia adalah kakak ku sendiri" ucap onito yang memberi jeda.

"KAGAMI UCHIHA"

.

Mata naruto melebar mendengar jawaban dari obito, karan seingat naruto kagami sudah mati dalam insiden pertempuran antara senju dan uchiha.

"bukannya kagami sudah tewas saat bertempur dengan senju?" tanya naruto dengan shok.

"kau benar kagami telah tewas, tapi insiden itu, terjadi setelah aku dibuang dari komplek uchiha" jawab obito dengan serius. "dan bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pertarungan kita?" tanya obito.

"maaf kali ini aku tidak tertarik, setelah mendengar cerita mu rasanya kau sama saja dengan ku yang sama-sama mendapat penyiksaan dari orang lain" jawab naruto dengan dingin.

"maksud mu?" tanya obito yang tidak mengerti maksud dari naruto.

"sama-sama mendapat perilaku yang keras dari kecil, mungkin bisa dibilang kau lebih beruntung dari ku, karna kau masih bisa hidup bebas, sedangkan aku, hidup didalam sangkar tanpa bisa keluar" jawab naruto

"tapi kali ini berbeda, kita bukan bertarung hidup dan mati, tapi pertarungan persahabatan" ucap obito "tapi tetap kalau kau menang kau akan mendapatkan mata kohaku, satu-satunya non uchiha yang mempu membangkitkan sharingan, dan mangekyou sharingan" tambah onito "dan jangan lupa mata kohaku adalah dua dari salah satu mata yang tidak memberikan efek kebutaan, yang pertama mata ku, dan kedua mata kohaku" lanjut obito.

"tapi jika aku kalah?" tanya naruto\

"aku tidak akan meminta apa pun dari mu karna kau telah memberi ku pelajaran hidup, barusan dengan bercerita" jawab obito

"maksud pelajaran hidup apa?" tanya naruto yang tidak mengrti maksud daru obito.

"maksud ku, kau selalu bisa bersikap putih, di antara warna hitam, dan kau tetap mempertahankan warna putih itu, yang akhirnya warna hitam itu menghilamng" jawab obito. "sedang kan aku, aku tidak bisa bersikap putih di antara warna hitam yang akhirnya warna putih itu berbubah menjadi hitam" tambah obito.

"oh begitu, baiklah aku terima tantangan mu obito uchiha" balas naruto.

.

Obito segera maju dan mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api ke wajah naruto, naruto segera menghindarinya dengan menundukan kepalanya. Naruto segera mengarah kan pukulannya ke perut obito, tapi dihindari oleh obito dengan melompat ke udara.

Saat obito masih diudara obito menciptakan sebuah sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir di depan obito, obito segera menarik nafas yang cukup dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"**Gokakyou [bola api]" **dengan hembusan nafas obito yang dibarengi dengan ucapan barusan tercipta bola api yang lumayan besar mengarah kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu segera merentangkan tangannya kedepan, tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dideoan naruto.

"**Kurozuisho tate [perisai krstal hitam]" **tercipta perisai krisatal hitam didepan naruto. Bola api yang ditembakan dari mulut obito sukses emgenai perisai Kristal hitam milik naruto.

Naruto segera merentangkan tangannya keatas. Tercipta lingkaran sihir diatas tangan naruto, mlingkaran sihir yang diatas naruto langsung mengelilingi tangan naruto.

"**Yami no tebukoro no kami [sarung tangan dewa kegelapan]" **tangan naruto langsung terselimuti oleh sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang hampir sama dengan punyai natsu, tapi yang membedakannya adalah kalau punya naruto membentuk sebuah jari, tapi kalau natsu membentuk sebuh cakar.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah obito dengan yami (nama sarung tangannya naruto). Naruto segera mengarahkan tinjunya yang sudah dilapisi oleh sarung tangan kewajah obito, tapi ditahan oleh obito dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Naruto terus memukul lengan obito dengan kencang, sedangkan obito terus menahannya, naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke obito dengan kenang, hingga obito tidak dapat menahannya terpental hingga menabrak dinding piramida.

DUAAK

Punggung obito menabrak dinding piramida dengan keras, sehingga membuat obito merintih kesakitan, naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum puas.

"bagaimana kita sudahi saja pertarungan ini obito" ucap naruto sedangkan obito hanya tersenyum dan berdiri.

"kau memang kuat, dank au pantas mendapatkan mata kohaku" balas obito "kesini naruto aku akan menaruh mata kiri kohaku kepada mu" tambah obito.

"tapi apa kah mata ku akan berubah menjadi, hitam?" tanya naruto yang menghampiri obito.

"tidak akan naruto, karna mata kalian sama, coba kau lihat mata kanan mu sama dengan mata kiri mu, yang berarti mata kanankohaku juga sama dengan mata" jawab obito. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban obito tersenyum puas, karna naruto sangat mengagumi mata birunya.

Obito dengan cepat mentransfer mata kiri kohaku kemata kiri naruto, naruto sempat menjerit kesakitan saat mata kanannya dicabut.

Naruto yang mata kirinya sudah memakai mata kohaku, segera membuka matanya, obito tersenyum puas karna dua bola mata naruto sama-sama berwarna biru.

"wah ini sungguh hebat obito" puji naruto dengan gembira

"terimakasih atas pujiannya naruto" balas obito dengan senyum.

Akhirnya kesenangan mereka berdua di ganggu oleh sebuah suara yang besar dan menyebabkan angina yang sangat besar.

"GGGOOOOAARRR" suara sebuah mahluk hidup terdengar dengan jelas dikuping naruto dan obito. Langit yang masih disinari oleh sinar bulan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Sontak membuat naruto dan obito menengok keatas, dan mereka melihat sebuah naga berwarna hitam dengan pinggirin sayap yang berwarna emas.

"apa bagiaman bisa?" tanya obito yang entah pada siapa

"bukannya tadi kau yang membuka segel naga itu?" tanya naruto pada obito dengan tenang, walaupun melihat sebuah naga dengan langsung.

"tidak aku tidak membuka segelnya, tadinya aku memang ingin membuka segelnya, tapi ketika aku mendengar kabar mu akan menghentikan ku, aku tidak jadi membuka segel itu, aku menjadi tertarik dengan mu" jawab obito yang masih melihat naga hitam diatasnya.

.

Natsu yang sudah berdiri dikagetkan dengan suara lolongan naga, sontak membuat natsu menengok, dan alngkah terkejutnya yang tiba-tiba sinar bulan ditutupi oleh sebuah naga yang membuat natsu shok, dengan segera natsu segera ke piramida, dengan bantuan happy.

"happy cepat" perintah natsu. Happy segera menaikan kecepatannya.

"naruto tunggu aku" guman natsu.

.

Gray yang sedang tertidu dengan haku harus terbangun karna suara yang begitu besar, tapi sosok perempuan yang tidur didada bidangnya tidak bangun, dengan segera gray menaruh haku di tanah, dan gray menengok keatas karna sinar bulan ditutpi oleh sosok yang besar.

"APA naga itu bangkit, aku harus kesana" ucap gray yang segera berlari dengan cepat menuju piramida.

.

Lucy yang tiduran ditanah dengan memandang langit sangat shok karna sinar bulan ditutpi oleh sosok mahluk yang begitu besar berwarna hitam.

"APA itu kan naga, aku harus kesana" guman lucy segera berdiri, dan berlari kearah piramida.

.

Erza yang berdiri dengan tenang dan menatap langit, dan sinar bulan yang ditutupi oleh sosok mahluk yang besar berwarna hitam dengan sayap berwarna emas.

"naga itu sudah bangkit, aku harus kesna, untuk membantu naruto-kun" guman erza segera berlari.

.

Sasuke yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya segera berdiri dengan tenang, dan memasuki pedang kusanaginya kesarungnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sinar bulan ditutupi oleh mahluk yang besar, sehingga membuat sasuke menengok keatas, alngkah terkejutnya sasuke saat melihat sebuah naga berwarna hitam dengan sayap emas.

"sial naga itu bangkit aku harus cepat kesana" batin sasuke segera berlari menaiki tangga untuk mencapai piramida tertinggi.

.

Naruto dan obito yang kini sedang memandangi sosok naga hitam dengan sayap emas di kegetkan dengan sebuah sosok pemuda berambut pink.

"sial kita harus melwannya" ucap pemuda itu yang diketahui natsu.

"sepertinya begitu" balas naruto. "obito kau mau membantu?" tanya naruto

"dengan senang hati" jawab obito.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reyvanrifqi: maaf untuk sarannya tidak bisa, karna naruto menggunakan dua sharinggan sudah membuatnya kuat dan sudah tidak gampang kelelahan, karna setiap naruto mengaktifkan sharinggan sihir yang dia keluarkan hanya membutuhkan setngah energy yang harusnyadikeluarkan.**

**Yamigakure no Ryukage: maaf kalau typo karna hanya jarang sih buat ngecek.**

**Pke terimakasih yang sudah review, dan menyuruh saya untuk lanjut.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

Naruto dan obito yang kini sedang memandangi sosok naga hitam dengan sayap emas di kegetkan dengan sebuah sosok pemuda berambut pink.

"sial kita harus melwannya" ucap pemuda itu yang diketahui natsu.

"sepertinya begitu" balas naruto. "obito kau mau membantu?" tanya naruto

"dengan senang hati" jawab obito,

Obito segera membuat sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan obito berwarna merah. Begitu juga dengan natsu yang menciptakan sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan natsu berwarna merah dengan ukiran kepala naga berwarna merah.. hal yang sama juga pada naruto, tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan naruto berwarna hitam.

"**Gokakyou [bola api]"**

"**Karyuu no Hokou [raungan naga api]"**

"**Koroi tatsumaki no kaze [tornado angin hitam]" **

Dari mulut obito menyemburkan bola api yang ukurannya lumayan besar, lalu dari mulut natsu menyemburkan semburan api yang banyak, dari lingkaran sihir naruto, tercipta tornado angin yang berwarna hitam. Ketiga sihir menjadi satu, menjadi tornado api yang besar dan mengarah kenaga hitam yang ada diatas mereka.

Tapi dihindari oleh naga hitam itu dengan mudah. Naga hitam itu menghindari dengan terbang kearah kanan. Naga hitam itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"hey kita harus menghindar dia akan menyemburkan nafasnya" ucap natsu kepada obito dan naruto.

"tidak akan sempat natsu" balas naruto, lalu menciptakan sihir dengan gerakan tangan yang panjang dan susah juga cepat. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan naruto yang besar berwarna hitam.

Naga hitam diats mereka bertiga langsung menyemburkan sebuah laser berwarna hitam kearah mereka bertiga.

"GOOAAARRRR"

"sial ini sihir tingkat atas untuk perrahan, tapi tidak ada jalan lain" batin naruto.

"**Yami no kurisutarushirudo shin [prisai Kristal dewa kegelapan]" **tercipta perisai krisatl berwarna hitam yang sangat tinggi dan bersar. Perisai itu menghalangi laser milik milik naga hitam yang mengerah ke mereka bertiga.

DUUAARRR

Ledakan terjadi akibat sihir naruto dan laser milik naga hitam itu berbenturan, dan menyebabkan asap yang cukup tebal. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi pertandingan mereka.

"pertandingan yang menarik" guman orang yang mengawasi mereka. Orang itu memakai sebuah topeng berwarna putih dengan tiga lombang yang membentuk temoe, lalu kedua matanya berwarna merah dengan tiga temeo. Orang itu memakai sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan tudung yang dipakai.

"tobi-sama apa kah berhasil?" tanya orang yang baru datang. Orang yang terlihat seperti tanaman, orang itu memiliki dua jiwa, yang satu yang hitam dan yang satu yang putih.

"ya kita berhasil membuka segel naga hitam, zetsu putih, lalu bagaimana tugas kalian?" tanya orang bertopeng yang diketahui bernama tobi.

"ya begitulah kami berhasil mendapatkan mata kakasih, yang konon matanya sama seperti mata obito" kata zetsu hitam, dan zetsu hitam melempar sebuah tabung yang berisi mata berwarna merah dengan tiga temoe.

"ya jela sama, orang tua mereka kan minta tukeran mata bodoh" ucap tobi memasukan mata milik kakazih kedalam sakunya, dan berniat pergi.

"apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pertandingan ini tobi-sama?" tanya zetsu putih kepada tobi yang berniat pergi.

"untuk apa, kan sudah dipastikan pemenangnya dan pecundangnya" ucap tobi dan pergi dengan meninggalkan bulu-bulu burung elang berwarna hitam.

"dasar dia itu tidak pernah berbubah, apa lagi semenjak perang antara uchiha dan senju" ucap zetsu hitam.

"ya kau benar sobat" balas zetsu putih, dan akhirnya mereka menghilang dengan masuk kedalam sebuah tanah.

.

Kembali kepertarungan. Dari jauh tempat narutomenahan serngan milik naga hitam itu, terdapat seseorang berambut pantat ayam, yang diketahui sasuke sedang menggunakan sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir diatas sasuke berwarna biru. Sasuke segera merentangkan tangannya keatas.

"**Kirin" **dengan ucapan sasuke barusan, tercipta petir dari tangan sasuke yang langsung memanjang seperti sebuah pedang petir kearah langit. Tercipta naga ptir dari langit dan siap menyerang naga hitam.

DDUUUAAARRR

Ledakan terjadi akibat sihir sasuke yang berhasil memukul mundur beberapa meter naga hitam. Natsu yang melihat sebuah celah menyerang langsung meminta happy untuk membawanya terbang.

Tercipta api di tangan kanan natsu, dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan ukitan kepala naga didepan natsu.

"**Karyuu no Tekke [pukulan naga api]" **natsu segera mengarahkan pukulan apinya ke naga hitam, tapi naga hitam mengarahkan ekornya ke perut natsu, yang akhirnya bukan natsu yang memukul mundur naga hitam, malah natsu yang terpental jauh akibat hantaman ekor naga itu.

Lalu tercipta lingkaean sihir berwarna biru muda diatas naga hitam, dan ukurannya yang lumayan besar.

"**Ice Mage: Big Hammer [palu besar]" **tercipta palu besar diatas naga hitam itu.

DDUUAAKKHHH

Naga hitam itu yang tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya terkena serngan palu besar yang dihasilkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam, yang bertelanjang dada, yang diketahui beranama gray.

"GOAAARRRRR" naga itu mengaum karna kesakitan.

"sekarang giliran ku" ucap seorang perempuan berambur merah yang menggunakan pakain rempur berwarna putih dengan empat pasang sayap dan poni rambutnya yang menutupi mata kanannya, yang diketahui bernama erza. Tercipta lingkaran sihir di atas erza berwarna merah.

"**Sen ken no megami [seribur pedang dewi]" **tercipta seribu pedang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik erza dan mengarah ke naga hitam it. Naga hitam itu yang masih terjepit oleh palu es miik gray akhirnya.

"AAKKKHHHHHH" naga hitam itu berteriak dengan keras karna seribu pedang erza sukses mengnai naga hitam itu dengan sempurna. Lalu dari atas naga hitam itu, ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang membawa dua pedang, yang diketahui bernama lucy. Tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan lucy berwarna emas.

"**Niju Kegeki [dua kali serngan]" **dari pedang kecil ditangan kanan lucy tercipta burung poenix yang ukurannya sedang. Dari pedang kecil ditangan kiri lucy tercipta burung dari angin yang ukurannya lumayan besar, dan akhirnya menyatu.

"**Urasion raid, poenix"** tercipta poenix yang besar mengarah pada naga hitam itu dan.

BLLAAARRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi. Dari serngan barusan ada seorang pemuda yang marah-marah tidak jelas.

"kenapa hanya aku yang tidak bisa mengenainya" omel orang itu yang diketahui natsu.

"karna kau menyerang tidak pernah berfikir" balas pemuda yang bertelanjang dada

"kau ngajak ribut hah"

"ayo"

"hei kalaian hentikan pertarungan ini, dan lihat keaatas sepertinya serngan kita tidak ada yang berhasil melukainya" ucap seseorang secara tiba-tiba, dia adalah naruto.

"ya sepeertinya begitu" balas gray

"hey kalian semua kesini" ucap naruto [ada rekannya termasuk kepada obito.

"baiklah satu-satinya cara adalah dengan menyegelnya kembali, dan biar aku yang menyegel naga itu, kalian hadang naga itu sampai aku selesai menulis mantaranya" ucap naruto.

"hai" balas mereka semua. Naruto segera mundur, dan mengambil sebuah kuas dari kantung, naruto segera menulisnya di lantai piramida.

Naga hitam itu segera melesat kearah mereka semua dengan kecepatan tinggi. Natsu yang melihat itu segera membuat sihir, tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan natsu dan api ditangan natsu, dan lingakran sihir berbentuk ukiran kepala naga. Natsu segera berlari dan siap menghantam kepala naga hitam yang melesat pada mereka.

"**Karyuu no Tekken [pukulan naga api]" **natsu langsung melesat kearah kepala naga hitam yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya.

DDUUAAKKK

Bukannya naga hitam itu yang terpental melaninkan natsu yang terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding piramida. Lalu erza segera mengganti armornya menjadi hitam dengan senjata yang besar dan menahannya, alhasil erza terpental oleh naga hitam itu.

Naga hitam itu juga sedikit mundur akibat serngan erza tapi mundur hanya beberaoa meter berbeda dengan erza yang hingga menabrak dinding piramida.

Naruto yang masih menulis sebuah mantra penyegel dikejutkan dengan erza yang terpental tak jauh darinya.

"ERZA" teriak naruto ingin berlari kearah erza, tapi erza menahannya dan menyuruh naruto untuk tetap melanjutkan, dan akhirnya naruto menurutinya, dan melanjutkan menulis mantra penyegel..

Gray yang melihat naga itu terbang lagi degan indahnya dilangit segera membuat sebuah sihir. Tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir yang besar berwarna biru muda tidak jauh dari hadapan naga hitam itu.

"**Ice Mage: Big Lance [tombak besar]" **tercipta tombak besar yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik gray dan ;angsung mengarah pada naga hitam itu. Naha hitam itu segera menghindari dengan terbang keatas. Naga hitam itu ingin menyemburkan lasernya kembali dikejutkan oleh pukulan api milik obito.

DUUAAKKK

Obito berhasil memukul naga hitam itu dengan pukulan apinya. Terlihat juga sayap dipunggung obito yang terbuat dari api berwarna merah.

Naga hitam itu segera bangkit kembali dan langsung melesat kearah obito, dengan cepat. Obiro yang tidak dapat menghindar akhirnya menutup matnya.

DUUAAKK

Onito tidak merasakan apa-apa segera membuka matanya. Alngkah terkejutnya obito serngan naga hitam itu dihadang oleh lima orang yang sangat dia dikenal. Zabuza, Haku, Yugao, Shisui, dan Konan.

"apa kah tidak apa master?" tanya zabuza yang masih menhan serngannya dengan pedangnya, begitu juga dengan yugao menhannya dengan pedangnya, haku menahan dengan pedang esnya, shisui menahan dengan pedangnya, konan menahan dengan pedang kertasnya.

"ya aku tidak apa" jawab obito segera membuat sihir, tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan obito berwarna merah, dan tercipta api ditangan obito yang membentuk sebuah panah.

"**Roketto [panah api]" **obito menembakan panah api dari tangannya, kelima anak buahnya langsung meloncat keatas piramida agar tidak terkena serangan milik obito.

DDUUAARRR

Naga itu berhasil dipukul mundur beberapa meter oleh obito, tapi naga hitam itu tidak terluka sama sekali, bahkan tergores pun tidak.

"sasuke bisa kah kau bekerja sama dengan ku sekarang?" tanya shisui pada sosok sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"sepertinya memang harus begitu, ayo"jawab sasuke dengan tenang.

"**Susano'o" **tercipta sebuah prajurit yang mengelilingi tubuh shisui dan sasuke. sasuke segera mengarahkan panah susano'onya ke naga hitam itu, sedangkan shisui segera berlari untuk menahan gerakan naga hitam itu.

"sasuke sekarang" teriak shisui yang berhasil menahan gerakan naga hitam itu.

"**Roketto no Amaterasu [panah api amaterasu]" **sasuke langsung menmbakan panah api dari susano'o yang apinya berwarna hitam.

DUUAARRR

Ledakan terjadi lagi akhirnya serngan sasuke yang berhasil memukul mundur naga hitam itu. Daro atas naga hitam terdapat dua wanita yang cantik, yang satu berambut merah, yang satu berambut ungu, mereka adalah erza dan yugao.

Erza segera mengarahkan pedangnya yang sudah dilapisi oleh api, yugao segera mengarahkan pedangnya yang sudah dilapisi oleh angin.

"**Hinotama [bola api]" **

"**Fuatsu [tekanan angin]" **

Dari pedang erza tercipta bola api yang lumayan besar, dari pedang yugao menghasil telanan angin yang lumayan kenang, dan sua sihir itu mengarah kenaga hiitam itu, dan menjadi satu.

"**Urasion raid, Atsuryoku hi [tekanan api]" **tekanan angin dan bola api itu menjadi satu, tercipta tekanan api yang langsung mengarah ke naga hitam itu.

DUUAARRR

Ledakan terjadi lagi akibat serngan komninasi barusan, dan mengakibatkan naga hitam itu jatuh ditanah. Dari tempat jatuhnya naga hitam itu jatuh terlihat dua pemuda yang berlari, yang satu menggunakan pedang besar, dan satu tangannya dijadikan sebuah pedang api, mereka adalah natsu dan zabuza.

"**Akuma no Ken [tebasan pedang iblis]"**

"**Karyuu no Fuku [tebasan ekor naga api]" **

Zabuza dan natsu memukul naga hitam dengan keras dan membuat naga hitam itu terpental cukup jauh dari mereka.

Dari hadapan kiri dan kanan naga hitam itu terdapat lucy dan konan yang sudah menyiapkan sihir. Tercipta lingkaran sihir dikanan naga itu berwarna putih dan dikiri berwarna emas.

"**Bokuhutatsu tekina kami [ribuan kertas peledak]"**

"**Tatsumaki no Kze [tornado angin]"**

Konan menembakan kertas peledak yang sangat banyak bahkan hingga ribuan kearah naga hitam itu, lalu lucy yang mengayunkan pedangnya yang terdapat ditangan kirinya hingga tercipta tornado angin. Dan akhirnya.

DUUAARRRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi karna sihir konan yang meledak menjadi api dan sihir tornado angin milik lucy menjadi satu dan akhirnya membuat naga itu tergeletak ditanah dengan luka yang luamyan banyak walaupun tidak parah.

Naruto terlihat sudah selesai dengan tulisan mantranya segera berdiri.

"cepat tahan naga itu aku akan menyegelnya" ucap naruto dengan teriak.

"biar kami saja yang menhanya dan membawanya kesini" ucap gray dan haku secara bersamaan.

"baiklah cepat" balas naruto dengan tegas. Mereka segera ketmpat naga hitam itu terjatuh dan membuat sebuah sihir.

Tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu dibawah naga hitam itu yang ukrannya serasi dengan besar naga hitam itu.

Dan tercipta juga lingkaran sihir yang lebih besar dari milik haku berwarna biru muda dibawah naga hitam itu.

"**Ice Mage: Reitoko [pembeku]"**

"**Ice Mage Keimusho [penjara]" **

Naga hitam itu segera dibekukan oleh haku, dan dipenjara oleh gray. Tapi gray segera menggakat penjara es buataan dengan sihirnya dihadapan naruto.

"naruto cepatlah penjara es ku, dan pembeku miik haku tidak bertahan lama" teriak gray dengan teriak dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk karna kehasian tenaga dengan sihir penjara dan pembawa es. Tapi saat tubunya ingin jatih lagsung ditangkap olehhaku.

"sekarang biarlah aku yang menolong mu gray-nii" ucap haku dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"baiklah haku-hime" balas gray dengan senyum. Haku yng dipanggil sedang suffix-chan merona dibagian pipi kiri dan kannnya.

DDUUAAKKK

Penjara es jatuh dihadapan naruto yang membawa naga hitam itu yang sudah dibekukan.

"baiklah aku akan mulai" guman naruto, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan gerakan yang menurut orang lumayan aneh, tapi gerakan itu adalah gerakan segel sihir yang berfungsi untuk menyegel seperti yangdiajarkan rikudo. Lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah penjara es yang mengurung naga hitan itu.

"**Shiru korayami [segel kegelapan]" **perlahan lingkaran sihir dibawah penjara e situ mulai terang dan menajang keatas berwarna hitam yang menyilaukan mata hingga semua orang menyipitkan matanya, dan akhirnya menghilag.

TRANK!

Suara pedang jatuh terdengar tak jauh dari naruto. Pedang itu berwarna hitam dengan gagangnya berwarna hitam juga, dan terdapat corak emas pada pedang itu.

Dan juga matahari mulai terlihat, dan pertarungan di malam hari yang sangat melelahkan, digantikan dengan suasana kemenangan di pagi hari yang matahari baru menyinarkan sinarnya.

"akhirnya berhasil" guman naruto segera berjalan kea rah pedang itu dan mengambilnya, serta menyerungkannya kesarung pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Siapa duga kalau sarunya pas dengan ukuran pedang itu.

Natsu dan yang lainnya baru sampai diatas piramida terkejut karna naga hitam itu tidak ada, padahal tadi disegel oleh naruto, bukan dihilangkan.

"naruto kemana naga itu?" tanya natsu dengan emosi

"naga hitam itu sudah aku segel menjadi pedang ini" jawab naruto dengan memberi lihat pedang itu. "ini sebagai gantinya karna pedang ku harus hilang dalam misi ini" tambah naruto.

"kau curang naruto, kan kita mengalahkan naga hitam itu bersama" teriak natsu yang tidak mau kalah.

"hey kau otak api, semua yang berjasa mengalahkan naga hitam itu adalah naruto, karna naruto yang menyegelnya, terus dia juga yang membuat sebuah matra sihir penyegel" balas gray dengan emosi.

"tapi aku tidak terima" ucap natsu dengan emosi.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak terima natsu, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung dengan memperebutkan pedang ini, tapi kalau kau mati jangan menyesal" ucap naruto yang memberi penawaran.

"ti-ti-tisak jadi itu untuk mu saja" jawab natsu dengan terbata-bata, dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"hey onito setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya naruto pada obito

"mungkin aku akan bergabung keseuah guild atau menyerahlan diri terhadapa dewan sihir" jawab onito dengan tenang. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya ber 'oh ria'.

"baiklah sampai jumpa lagi naruto" ucap obito.

"semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi salamder" ucap zabuza

"ku harap nanti aku sudah bisa mengalahkan mu dilain waktu sasuke" ucap shisui.

"aku akan menjadi kuat untuk mengalahkan suatu saat nanti titani" ucap yugao

"gray-nii semoga kita ketemu lagi, walaupun kita saling mencintai, tapi teman adalah segalannya, jadi jangan tinggalkan teman walaupun aku pergi, dan aku selalu menunggu gray-nii datang unruk melamar ku suatu saat nanti" ucap haku degan senyum.

"aku akan menunggu pertandingan kita yang selanjutnya lucy" ucap konan.

Dan akhirnya mereka bereman pergi dengan portal yang dibuat oleh obito. Terlihat naruto, dan yang lainnya tersenyum kecuali gray yang bersedih tapi masih bisa tersenyum

"tenang lah sobat kalau kalian memang jodoh pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi" ucap sasuke yang menepuk bahu gray, dan dibalas anggukan oleh gray.

"baiklah waktunya kita kembali" ucap naruto dengan semangat.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek.

Oh ya saya maunya, apa saya akan tanamkan misi kepulau galuna atau tidak, atau misi yang lain? Tolong ya jawab, biar para pembaca senang.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

Pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai jubah hitam, dengan pedang hitam yang melingkar indah di punggungnya sedang berjalan. Pemuda itu adalah naruto yang kini sedang menuju guild fairy tail.

KREK

Naruto mulai membuka pintu, dan menyaksikan pemandangan semua orang yang kini tengah tertidur kecuali sang master dan pemuda yang memakai sebuah jubah, dengan senjata tongkat dibelakangnya, dan berpenampilan seperti ninja.

"master aku ambil misi ini" ucap pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari guild. "lima…empat…tiga….dua….satu…nol" dengan ucapan pemuda barusan yang menghitung mundur, pemuda itu langsung keluar dari guild, dan semua orang yang ada diguild mulai bangun.

"sialan sih mystogan," guman natsu dengan kesal dan memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"mystogan itu siapa?" tanya sasuke dengan pelan dan memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"dia adalah salah satu orang terkuat di fairy tail" jawab erza yang sudah mulai sadar. Dan guild kembali ricuh akibat perbuatan mystogan.

.

Pemuda yang seperti ninja yang diketahui bernama mystogan kini sedang berjalan di pinggir guild dengan tenang, tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"hei mystogan" ucap seseorang dari kanan mystogan, yang bersnder di tembok dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang dilipat didada, pemuda itu adalah naruto.

"naruto" ucap mystogan shok melihat naruto ada dikanannya.

"kau masih ingat dengan ku mystogan, atau bisa ku panggil jellal?" tanya naruto dengan tenang dan berjalan dengan tenang kearah mystogan.

"ya aku masih ingat dengan pertemua pertama kita" balas mystogan.

"lebih baik kita berbicara ditempat lain, aku takut anggota yang lain melihat kita" ucap naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh mystogan, kemudian tubuh mystogan mulai menghilang seperti cahaya, lalu naruto yang manghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan berwarna hitam.

.

"tidak ada yang lebih kuat dari pada aku, maupun erza, mystogan, gildrats, naruto, dan sasuke" ucap seseorang pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir rapih dengan tato petir diwajah kanannya, yang diketahui bernama laxus.

"kau jangan sombong laxus, kau sudah kalah telak dengan naruto" ucap sang master a.k.a makrov.

"itu hanya kebetulan pak tua" balas makrov dengan sombong.

"APA KAU BILANG HANYA KEBETULAN KAU MASIH JAUH DIBAWAH NARUTO-KUN LAXUS" ucap erza dengan teriak.

"AKU SETUJU APA YANG DIKATAKAN ERZA" teriak natsu dengan emosi.

"OH YA?" balas laxus dengan mengejek.

.

Naruto dan mystogan kini tengah duduk ditepi danau dengan melempari batu yang ada disekitarnya.

"jadi wendy kemana?" tanya naruto dengan melempar batu yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"aku menitipkanya pada seseorang" jawab mystogan yang wajahnya memiliki tato dibagian kanan lalu rambut yang berwarna biru, dan mystogan melepas topengnya.

"jadi seperti itu ya" ucap naruto yang melempar batunya kembali "aku ingin tahu sudah sekuat apa dia sekarang" tambah naruto

"ya aku juga ingin tahu, sudah tjuh tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya" balas mystogan dengan tenang.

"mungkin dia sekarang sudah menjadi perempuan yang kuat, cantik, dan tidak cengeng lagi" balas naruto.

"ya aku harap juga begitu naruto" balas mystogan "apa kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" tanya mystogan.

"tentu" jawab naruto dengan tenang, dan melempar batunya lagi.

.

FLASHBACK

Naruto kini yang dikasih libur oleh sang tou-san untuk latihan dimanfaatkan naruto untuk berjalan-jalan. Naruto yang berjalan dihutan, melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru, dengan tato diwajah kanannya, yang sedang bersama dengan anak kecil, yang memiliki rambut biru tua.

Tanpa pikir dua kali naruto langsung berlari kearah pemuda itu dan memukulnya, tapi langsung dihindari oleh pemuda itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan. Lalu naruto mulai memukulnya terus, dan berapa kali mengenai sang pemuda, dan bisa dilihat anak kecil yang bersama dengannya menangis.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks….hentian hiks…hiks…" tangis anak itu, tapi dihiraukan oleh naruto yang terus memukul pemuda itu hingga kdua tangan naruto berhasil di tangkap olehnya.

"kenapa kau menyerang ku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"kau jellal kan, jellal fernandes teman ku saat di menara surga, dan sudah membuat erza-chan menangis, dan teman-teman terluka" jawan naruto dengan emosi.

"mungkin kau salah orang nama ku memang jellal, tapi bukan jellal fernandes, nama ku jellal juets" ucap orang itu yang diketahui bernama jellal.

"tidak mungkin, tidak ada seseorang yang sama didunia ini" balas naruto dengan emosi.

"apa kah kau pernah dengan tentang edolas?" tanya jellal dengan tenang dan dijawab anggukan oleh naruto. "aku berasal dari sana" wajah naruto langsung shok atas ucapan jellal barusan ,dan segera melepas tangannya.

"ka-ka-ka-kalau be-begitu kau" ucap naruto dengan terbata-bata karna shok

"ya, aku yang ditugaskan untuk menghentikan anima" balas jellal, dan naruto sudah kembali kewajah tenangnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku minta maaf atas permuatan ku" ucap naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh jellal, dengan segera naruto menghampiri anak yang sedang menangis.

"hey nak aku minta maaf ya" ucap naruto yang jongkok untuk menyami tinggi anak itu dan memegangi kepalanya. Anak itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk tubuh naruto,, naruto segera mengangkatnya untuk digendong.

"jellal aku merasakan kekuatan sihir yang kuat dari anak ini" ucap naruto yang masih menggendong anak kecil itu.

"ya dia adalah wendy mamarvell, salah satu dragon slayer, dan dia mempunyai sihir langit" balas jellal, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah harimau yang menghampiri mereka.

"jellal biar yang atasi" ucap naruto yang menyerahkan wendy yang sedang tertidur "dan ini atas rasa maaf ku, aku akan menjadi kannya makan malam untuk kita" ucap naruto, tanpa pikir panjanglangsung menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan warna hitam dan muncul kembali diatas harimau itu yang tangannya sudah dilapisi oleh sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan naruto segera memukulnya.

"**Yamikami no Tekken [pukulan dewa kegelapan]" **dengang pukulan naruto barusan yang tangannya sudah dilapisi oleh sarung tangan hitam, dan dilapisi lagi oleh cahaya berwarna hitam, langsung memukul harimau itu.

BUAAKKHH

Harimau itu langsung terkepar tidak berdaya akibat pukulan naruto barusan, dengan segera naruto menghabisi harimau itu dan memasaknya.

Wendy, jellal, dan naruto yang kini sudah akrab, bermain bersama, seperti bermain kartu, yang dibawa oleh naruto, lalu naruto juga menceritakan masa lalunya saat dimenara surge, serta menceritakan tentang jellal fernandes yang ingin membangkitkan zeref.

"kau tidur wendy ini sudah malam" ucao jellal yang kini wendy masih asik dengan sebuah mainnan yang diberikan oleh naruto.

"nanti saja jellal, aku masih mau mainan" balas wendy dengan nada senang, naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum bahagia.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

"mystogan sebaiknya kau jalan, dari pada kau telat, karna aku ada urusan" ucap naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan diikuti oleh mytogan, dan segera mystogan memakai topengnya.

"paling hanya latihan" balas mytogan yang sudah selesai memakai topengnya.

"ya tapi kali ini bukan latihan biasa aku akan melatih teknik shringan ku, aku masih belum tahu apa saja teknik sharingan ku selain amaterasu, dan susano'o" ucap naruto "ja-ne aku perhi dulu" ucap naruto langsung meninggalkan kilatan berwarna hitam.

"anak itu tidak pernah berubah, sebaiknya aku pergi juga" ucap mystogan langsung pergi.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap, dan hanya diterangi oleh dua lilin, terlihat seorang pemuda yang memakai topeng dengan tiga lobang bergambar temoe, dan memakai sebuah jaket dengan

"bagaimana tobirama apa kau mendapat hal yang menarik hari ini?" tanya orang itu yang diketahui adalah tobi.

"maaf tobi-sama aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa" jawab tobirama, yang memiliki rambut jabrik sebahu memakai pakaian tempur berwarna biru muda, dan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh gelapnya ruangan.

"ya tidak apa, dan sebentar lagi, hasil karya ku akan selesai, dengan menanamkan mata sharingan milik kakasih" ucap tobi

"ya tuan, dan saya akan segera mencarikan mata shraingan yang bagus untuk karya tuan itu, karna mata shringgan hanya satu, jadi kurang sempurna" balas tobirama.

"kau memang seperti biasa tobirama, selalu pintar, kalau begitu, kau cari" ucap tobi.

"hai" balas tobirama segera menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah tetesan-tetesan air.

.

Naruto kini tengah latihan dibelakang guild. Naruto sedang melatih sharingannya agar tidak terlalu, mengandalkan sihir kegelapannya.

"**kamui" **dengan ucapan naruto sebuah kayu yang dilempar olehnya masuk kedalam matanya, seperti terhisap oleh matanya, dan kedimensi lain. Terlihat naruto yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"sihir ilusi sudah lumayan, amaterasu sudah memasteri, kamui sudah lumayan, dan hanya susano'o yang belum aku kuasai" guman naruto.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau naruto dalam sekejap berhasil menguasai sihir ilusi hanya dengan menatap mata lawannya. Lalu amaterasu yang sudah dia bisa variasi menjadi segala sesuatu. Dan kamui, sihir ruang dimensi yang naruto kuasi, tapi naruto hanya mampu memindahkan barang, dan dirinya saja, belum sampai ketahap memasteri seperti obito yang layaknua hantu.

Naruto yang kini tengah ada di guild sedang bersama erza.

"erza-hime apa tidak ada makanan lain selain chase cake?" tanya naruto kepada erza yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"tidak" jawab erza singkat, dan segera memasukan chese cakenya lagi kedalam mulutnya tapi sebelum masuk kedalam mulut erza langsung di serobot olth mulut naruto. "apa yang kau lakukan baka" teriak erza, sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum.

"memakan chese cake yang kau suka" jawab naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa, erza yang melihat itu segera melayangkan tnjuannya kewajah naruto, tapi sebelum mengenai naruto, naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan erza dan muncul kembali dibelkang erza.

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi erza, yang membuat pipi erza memerah. Semua anggota guild langsung pada shok apa yang dilakukan naruto barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang erza langsung memutar badannya dan.

CUP

Kecepan mesra diberikan oleh erza dibibir naruto. Yang awalnya hanya kecupan biasa lama-lama menjadi sebuah lumatan. Semua orang doguild bertambah shok, apa lagi mirajane yang menutup mulutnya. Lalu cana yang meminum birnya langsung disembur karna shok.

"hey kalian kapan menikah, aku ,menantikan makan enak" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah natsu.

"ya kami menantikan makanan yang enak-enak" tambah seseorang yang tidak lain adalah gray.

"kali ini aku setuju dengan mu artis porno" ucap natsu.

"apa kau bilang anak naga?" tanya gray dengan berteriak."kau nyari ribut HAH" teriak gray dengan keras.

BUAKH

"hei apa ya-" ucapan natsu dan gray terpotong karna merasakan aura membunuh dari seseorang yang memukulnya, yang tidak lain adalah erza.

"bisa kah kalian diam" ucap erza dengan tegas.

"ha-ha-hai" ucap mereka dengan terbata-bata. sasuke yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala atas kelakuan mereka.

"dasar baka" ucap sasuke, tapi didengar oleh natsu dan gray.

"APA KAU BILANG" teriak mereka berdua lagsung berlari kearah sasuke, tapi sebelum sampai tubuh mereka langsung ditarik seseorang.

"sepertinya aku harus menghukum kalian, dobe, teme" ucap oaring itu yang tidak lain adalah naruto.

"hey lepaskan kami" ucap mereka berdua meronta-ronta. Tapi dihiraukan oleh naruto. Anggota guild pada tertawa melihat kelakukan mereka.

Naruto segera menggantung mereka berdua diatas guild dengan keadan terbalik, lalu saling berpelukan satu sama lain ditambah posisi mereka yang sangat mesra.

"KALIAN MESRA SEKALI" teriak seseorang yang memakai kalung S, yang tidak lain adalah macao.

"DIAM KAU MACAO" teriak mereka berdua bersama-sama

"bahkan kalian berbicara bersama-sama, tambah mesara saja kalian dan seperti seorang kekasih" ucap seseorang yang suka minum bir, yang tidak lain adalah cana.

"KAMI BUKAN SEORANG KEKASIH'

"JANGAN MENIRU KU ANAK NAGA"

'KAU YANG JANGAN MENIRU KU ARTIS PORNO"

"kalian benar-benar mesra" ucap seseorang berambut putih, panjang yang diketahui mirajane.

"itu baru 'LAKI" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah elfirman.

"DIAM KALIAN" ucapa mereka bersama

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN JANGAN MENIRU KU BAKA" ucapan mereka berdua bersama lagi.

"AKU TIDAK MENIRU MU BAKA" ucap mereka bersama lagi.

"SUDAH KALIAN DIAM, APA MAU KEPALA KALIAN AKU JADIKAN PAJANGAN MAINAN" tanya seseorang dengan tegas yang tidak lain adalah erza

"LEBIH BAIK DI JADIKAN OBAT PENGUSIR TIKUS" teriak macao.

"sudah lama aku tidak mengasah pedang ku, boleh ku coba" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang natsu dan gray, yang tidak lain adalah sasuke.

CRAZ

Sasuke mengoreskan pedangnya ketubuh gray yang telanjang. Dan berdarah sedikit.

"sekarang giliran mu natsu" ucap sasuke.

"tidak biar aku saja kalau natsu" ucap seseorang ternyata naruto. "aku ingin mengatahui setajam mana pedang ku ini, apa kah akan mampu memutuskan kepala orang" ucap naruto kemudian menempelkan pedangnya dileher natsu.

"TTIDAAAAAAAAKKKK"

.

.

.

Naruto yang kini taengah sedang ada dihutan karna habis mencari ikan dari sungai. Naruto berjalan kearah apartemenya untuk pulan tapi saat pulang tiba-tiba ada seokor rubah yang sedang menangis. Sontak naruto langsung menghampirinya.

"hey rubah kecil kau kenapa menangis?" tanya naruto tapi rubah itu langsung menggigit tangan naruto, naruto bukannya kesakitan malah kegelian.

"hey-hey tenang lah, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu rubah kecil" ucap naruto.

"benarkah?" tanya rubah out yang sudah melepaskan gihitannya.

"hah, kau bisa bicara?" tanya naruto.

"tentu aku ini kan salah satu hewan yang bisa menggunakan sihir" ucap rubah itu dengan bangga.

"baiklah kalau begitu kau mau ikut dengan ku…" ucapan naruto terhenti.

"kurama" lanjut rubah itu yang memiliki 9 ekor, berwarna putih, dan diujung-ujung ekornya berwarna orange.

"baiklah kurama kau mau ikut dengan ku?" tanya naruto "kau akan ikut bergabung dengan fairy tail" tamabah naruto "dan aku akan selalu menjaga mu" lanjut naruto.

"baiklah tapi kau harus menepati janji mu itu" ucap sang rubah ekor Sembilan a.k.a kurama. Langsung naik keatas pundak naruto.

"ya tentu" balas naruto kemudian pergi dari hutan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Keterangan kurama.

Nama: kurama

Warna bulu: putih, dan diujung-ujung ekornya terdapat warna orange.

Sihir: bisa menjadi besar, sebesar harimau, atau serigala,

Elemen sihir: es, dan api

Keterangan: disini kurama tidak bisa bijudama, dan teknik-teknik lainnya seperti para biju.

.

Gomen kalau pendek


	16. Chapter 16

**Romi uzumaki: maaf aku tidak bisa bikin lemon lagi.**

**Vin'de\iesel no giza: lihat saja nanti.**

** : yap benar, dan sama seperi happy. Kalau tobi itu rahasia, karna seiring jalannya waktu nanti juga ketebak sendiri, dan saya juga sudah memberikan beberapa kode untuk kalian menebak.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah review**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

Naruto sedang berada di guild bersama dengan timnya, termasuk kurama dan happy, yang digolongkan kedalam hewan sihir.

"kurama kau mau ikan?" tanya happy dengan memberikan satu ikan tangkapannya kepada kurama yang ada didepannya.

"mana sini aku mau" jawab kurama dengan OOCnya. Happy segera memberi satu ikan tangkapannya kepada kurama.

"hey kurama kamu bisa menggunakan sihir apa?" tanya lucy kepada kurama, dan lucy mengelus-elus bulu kurama.

"akwu biwsa mewguwnwakan swihwir apwi, dawn ews [aku bisa menggunakan sihir api, dan es]" jawab kurama.

"hey kurama kalau ingin berbicara makan dulu makanan mu" ucap naruto dengan meminum tehnya, sedangkan kurama hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"baiklah bisa kau jelaskan ulang?" tanya erza dengan lembut kepada kurama

"aku bisa menggunakan sihir api, dan es" jawab kurama dengan melepas ikannya dari mulutnya. "dan aku juga bisa merubah ukuran tubuh ku" tambah kurama. Dan yang lain hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"hey kita dipanggil master" ucap gray yang baru datang dari kantor master a.k.a makrov.

"baiklah ayo ita kesana" ucap naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua, termasuk kurama dan happy.

.

"baiklah kali ini aku akan berikan kalian misi rank-S, kalian akan pergi ke pulau galuna, untuk menghentikan kutukan bulan" ucap master a.k.a makrov. Semua orang lagsung berdigik ngeri atas ucapan makrov, termasuk naruto. "baiklah kalian berangkat satu minggu lagi" tambah makrov

"ha-hai master" jawab mereka semua serempak.

.

Didalam hutan kini ada naruto, natsu, kurama dan happy, mereka ada ditempat niasa mereka latihan.

"baiklah natsu ambil ini, ini adalah buku tentang sihir api, kau harus pelajarinya, seminggu lagi kita akan pergi" ucap naruto denga melempar sebuah buku kenatsu, yang bersampul orange. "dan happy kau kemari" tambah naruto, happy segera berlari kearah naruto.

"kau ingin kemampuan sihir selain aera tidak?" tanya naruto dan menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi happy.

"aye" jawab happy dengan anggukan kepala, yang penuh dengan semangat.

"baiklah, kurama kau bisa kan ajarkan happy tentang sihir perubahan?" tanya pada kurama yang sedang bermain dengan rumput.

"hm" jawab kurama dengan singkat.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kalian latihan, aku harus menemani seseorang untuk belanja nanti kalau aku tidak menemani, aku akan dipenggal" ucap naruto "Jaa ne" tambah naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan kilatan berwarna hitam.

"yosh! Akan aku pelajari semua sihir api dari buku ini" ucap natsu dengan semangat dan api keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

Dipelabuhan Hargeon kini ada 4 pemuda 2 perempuan dan 2 hewan sihir. Mereka adalah naruto, sasuke, natsu, gray, erza, lucy, happy dan kurama. Mereka ingin pergi ke pulau galuna untuk melakukan misi.

"jadi kau sudah sejauh mana latihannya natsu?" tanya naruto yang sudah duduk diperahu yang mereka sewa untuk kepulau galuna.

"sampai mana ya" balas natsu dengan mengingat-ingat dan dalam pose berfikir, dengan tangan kanannya yang memegangi dagu.

"jangan sok berfikir kau anak naga" ucap gray dengan mengejek.

"apa kau bilang manusia es" balas natsu dengan emosi.

"aku bilang jangan memasang pose berfikir bodoh, kau itu sudah bodoh, bodoh saja baka" ucap gray dengan emosi.

"kau ngajak ribut mata sayu" ucap natsu dengan emosi

"ayo mata sipit" balas gray dengan emosi.

BUAKH

Natsu dan gray sukses mendapat jitakan dari erza, naruto, sasuke, lucy, dan kurama yang melihat hanya swatdrop ria.

"happy apa mereka selalu begitu?" tanya kurama yang ada disamping happy, yang sedang memakan ikannya.

"aye sir" jawab happy dengan semangat.

"PULAU GALUNA KAMI DATANG" ucap natsu dengan semangat.

.

Pulau galuna adalah sebuah pulau bulan, yang konon katanya mendapat enrgy dari sinar bulan. Banyak yang menyebutkan bulan marah dan memberi kutukan kepada pulau galuna. Pulau galuna yang tadinya terkenal dengan nama pulau bulan sekarang harus berganti menjadi pulau kutukan.

Setiap malam tiba dipulau galuna, semua warga galuna berubah menjadi monster. Dan bulan yang ada di pulau galuna berbeda dengan sinar bulan yang lainnya. Karna ditempat umumnya sinar bulan berwarna kuning, sedangkan dipulau galuna berwarna ungu.

Akhirnya para warga pulau galuna memustuskan untuk meminta bantuan dokter, tapi dokter menyimpulkan kalau itu sebuah kutukan. Dan akhirnya pulau galuna meminta bantuan lagi kepada fairy tail untuk menghancurkan bulan.

.

Naruto dan lainnya kini sudah sampai ditepi pantai pulau galuna, walaupun hari masih siang tapi mereka dapat melihat bulan dari pulau ini.

"aku merasakan energy sihir yang begitu kuat dari pulau ini" ucap gray dengan tenang dan memandangi langit. "hey lihat" ucap gray dengan sedikit teriak, dan sontak membuat mereka menengok keatas, dan kearah yang gray tunjuk.

"apa aku salah lihat disiang bolong begini ada bulan" ucap naruto dengan memperhatikan bulan yang kelihatan dari pulau galuna.

"sepertinya kita tidak salah lihat" ucap kurama yang ada di bahu naruto, dengan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja" ucap lucy, dan didapat anggukan dari mereka semua. Dan akhirnya mereka memasuki pulau galuna, dan menyusiri hutan yang ada dipulau galuna.

.

"lihat itu" ucap lucy dengan teriak dan menunjuk sebuah gerbang yang besar yang terbuat dari sebuah kayu yang besar dan kokoh.

"ayo kita kesana" ucap sasuke yang dari tadi diam. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua, dan mereka segera menghampiri gerbang itu.

"kalian siapa?" tanya suara yang berasal dari atas gerbang, dan menampilkan sosok orang tua, yang kecil.

"kami dari fairy tail" jawab naruto dengan tenang.

"mana buktinya?" tanya orang tua itu, dan mereka segera memberi bukti, tanda cap fairy tail yang ada ditubuh mereka, termasuk kurama yang ada di punggungnya.

"mereka memang benar dari fairy tail" ucap orang itu. "akhirnya mereka datang juga" tambah orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"baiklah silakan masuk" ucap orang tua itu, lalu membuka pintu gerbangnya, dengan menarik keatas. Saat pintu gerbang terbuka menampilkan beberapa orang yang diketahui sebagai warga dari pulau galuna tapi mereka semua memakai jubah dan cadar untuk menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya kecuali matanya.

"ada kepala desa didesa ini, desa Moka" ucap orang yang paling depan lebih pendek dari semuanya, dan memakai jubah yang berbeda, karna jubah yang ia kenakan menampilkan beberapa gambar bulan. Dan dia juga membawa sebuah tongkat yang di ujungnya terdapat gambar bulan sabit.

"pertama-tama ada yang ingin aku tunjukan kepala kalian semua anak muda" ucap kepala desa. "semuanya" tambah kepala desa dan menengok kebelakang. Semua orang yang ada dibelakang kepala desa langsung membuka jubahnya.

Semua anggota fairy tail terkejut karna semua orang yang ada dihadapan mereka memiliki bagian tubuh yang menyerupai monster. Ada yang tangan seperti monster berwarna biru dongker, ada yang kakinya seperti monster berwarna hijau muda. Dan kepala desa yang memiliki tangan seperti monster berwarna biru tua.

"cambangnya keren" ucap natsu dengan sedikit berteriak melihat cambang milik kepala desa yang melebihi bahu, dan berwarna putih. Naruto dan yang lainnya swardrop melihat kelakukan bodohnya natsu.

"bukan itu, tapi ini yang ingin kami tujukan" ucap kepala desa sedikit berterika dengan memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang menyerupai monster berwarna biru tua. "setiap orang dipulau ini terkena kutukan yang menyerupai hewan tanpa terkecuali" jelas kepala desa.

"bukannya aku meragukan mu, tapi apa yang membuat mu sangat yakin sampai-sampai kau menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah kutukan?" tanya sasuke dengan tenang dan bijak.

"iya itu benar, mungkin saja itu hanya wabah atau semacamnya sehingga kalian semua seperti itu" ucap gray yang menambahkan kata-kata milik sasuke.

"kita semua sudah berkonsultasi kepada banyak dokter, dari yang tidak terkenal sampai yang terkenal, tapi tidak ada satu orang dokter pun yang tahu tentang penyakit apa ini" balas kepala desa "jadi kami menyimpulkan kalau ini sebuah kutukan dari bulan untuk pulau ini" tambah kepala desa.

"kutukan bulan?" tanya lucy, yang tidak mengerti, dan memiringkan kepalanya, termasuk naruto, erza, kurama, happy, sasuke, gray juga tidak mengerti, apa lagi natsu yang otaknya pas-pasan.

"pulau ini sudah menyerap sinar bulan dari zaman kuno hingga zaman sekarang, tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu sinarnya berubah menjadi warna ungu" jelas kepala desa kepada anggota fairy tail yang ada didepannya.

"berwarna ungu?" ucap natsu tidak mengerti, dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"bulannya mulai muncul" ucap kurama dan happy bersamaan, dengan melihat keatas, dan mereka melihat sebuah bulan dengan sinar yang berwarna ungu.

"dia benar bulannya berwarna ungu" ucap erza yang dari tadi diam mulai berbicara, dan shok karna benar apa yang dikatakan kepala desa.

"ini membuat ku takut, aku merasakan sihir yang begitu besar" ucap naruto dengan menatap bulan yang memancarkan sinar berwarna ungu.

"itu kutukannya, dan inilah mantar jahat dari bulan ungu itu" ucap kepala desa, dan semua warga yang ada dibelakang kepala desa langsung memegangi kepalanya karna sakit dan pusing, da nada juga yang memegangi lehernya.

"APA" ucap erza dan lucy bersamaan karna shok melihat peristiwa didepan mata mereka berdua. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian mereka semua langsung berubah menjadi monster yang berbeda-beda

"mereka…." Ucap sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karna shok melihat peristiwa didepan matanya, yang tidak pernah sasuke lihat sebelumnya.

"apa yang terjadi…." Ucap lucy yang tidak kalah shoknya dengan sang kekasih yang ada disampingnya.

"apa ini? Mereka seperti monster" ucap naruto dengan shok, dan keringat yang begitu banyak bercucuran dari dahinya hingga dagunya.

"aku minta maaf telah mengejutkan kalian, aku sunguh tidak bermaksud begitu" ucap kepala desa yang sudah berubah menjadi monster, yang berwarna biru tua, lalu tongkat bulan sabit yang masih digemgam ditangan kirnya, dan kalung dilehernya.

"apa yang terjadi…." Ucap gray dengan shok didepannya.

"sungguh sangat menyedihkan" ucap lucy dengan memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya..

"BAGAMANA PUN INI SANGAT KEREN" natsu berkata dengan penuh semangat dan teriak. Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung swadrop tingkat akut, melihat kelakukan natsu yang begitu bodoh.

"LIHAT KAU MEMILIKI TANDUK DAN DURI, KALIAN SEPERTI IGNEEL, APA KAH AKU BOLEH MEMILIKINYA" ucap natsu dengan teriak dan semangat.

"dia bilang ini keren" ucap salah satu warga. "tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan itu sebelumnya" tambah warga lainnya.

"aku akui kalau ini memang keren" ucap naruto.

PLETAK

"ittai, kenapa kau memukul ku erza-chan?" tanya naruto kepada erza yang ada disebelahnya, dan habis menjitaknya.

"karna kau sama saja dengan natsu" balas erza dengan dingin.

"aku belum selesai menjelaskan erza-chan" ucap naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu lanjutkan" ucap erza

"baiklah aku ulang dari awal" ucap naruto "aku akuin ini memang keren, tapi kalau kalian bisa mengendalikan kutukan ini, contohnya, aku memberikan sebuah kutukan kepada natsu, yang membuat natsu mirip seperti naga, tapi natsu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, dan membuat natsu jadi keren" jelas naruto. Kepada natsu yang tidak jauh berdiri darinya.

"kau mengerti anak naga?" tanya gray dengan mengejek.

"apa kau bilang jelas aku mengerti balok es" balas natsu dengan emosi.

PLETAK

"jangan bertengkar" ucap erza yang menjitak kepala gray dan natsu secara bersamaan.

"kita kembali kepenjelasan, ketika bulan berwarna ungu, kita semua akan menjadi seperti ini, jika tidak dibilang sebuah kutukan lalu apa? Jika sudah pagi semuanya kembali seperti semula, tapi ada bebera orang yang tidak kembali seperti semula, dan mereka kehilang jiwa mereka jika ada yang berubah dan kehilangan jiwa mereka, kami terpaksa harus membunuhnya" jelas kepala desa dengan sedih, dan ada beberapa orang Juga yang sedih, dan menangis.

"tapi bukannya ada sebuah cara untuk mengembalikan mereka kedalam bentuk normal jii-san?" tanya naruto dengan tennang

"tidak ada, dan jika kami membiarkannya maka kami semuanya yang akan dibunuh olehnya, walaupun kita mengurungnya, mereka akan merusakn kurunganya, jadi aku membunuh anak ku, anak ku yang sudah berubah menjadi setan " jawab kepala desa sambil melihat sebuah foto, anaknya yang benar-benar mirip dengan yang naruto dan kawan-kawannya lihat, karna anaknya yang menyewakan kapalnya untuk mereka.

"itu…" ucap lucy shok tapi langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh sasuke, dan mengisyaratkan gray untuk bicara.

"aku mengerti kenapa tadi dia menghilang, dia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, karna kutukan ini" jelas gray kepada lucy.

"tolong selamatkan pulau ini anak muda, jika seperti ini banyak orang yang akan kehilangan jiwanya dan akan berubah menjadi setan" ucap kepada desa dengan memohon dan menangis.

"kita tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, jadi kita akan melakukan sesuatu untuk ini, dan apa yang akan kita lakukan jii-san?" tanya naruto dengan sedikit teriak.

"hanya ada satu jalan untuk menghentikan, dan menghancurkan kutukan ini, bulannya, hancurkan bulannya" jawab kepala desa yang membuat anggota fairy tail memasang wajah shok.

.

Kini naruto, sasuke, natsu, gray, erza, lucy, happy dan kurama ada disebuah penginapan yang diberikan oleh kepala desa untuk mereka tempati sementara waktu, sampai menyelesaikan misi kelas S ini.

"bulan itu akan makin mengerikan jika terus di pandangi atau terus memperhatikannya" ucap happy yang sedang memandangi bulan dari jendela penginapan.

"kau benar happy" balas kurama yang juga memandangi bulan ungu, yang memancarkan sinarnya, dan berdiri disamping happy.

"kurama, happy, cepat tutp jendelanya kepala desa kan sudah mengingatkannya kepada kita jika kita terus melihat bulan itu kita juga bisa berubah menjadi setan sewaktu-waktu" ucap lucy dengan memberikan peringatan kepada dua hewan sihir itu yang sedang memandangi bulan.

"dan selain itu aku juga ada sedikit masalah….." ucap natsu dengan memegangi perutnya, dan wajahnya yang sudah lesu.

"apa kah mereka yakin menyuruh kita untuk menghancurkan bulannya?" tanya gray yang entah pada siapa.

"kira-kira berapa kali ya aku harus memukul bulan itu supaya hancur" ucap natsu yang sudah kembali semangat, gara-gara sasuke sudah membri makan sebuah api, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"hah, kau berencana untuk menghancurkannya" ucap gray dengan shok, dan matanya membulat, serta mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"apa yang kalian pikirkan sih?" tanya naruto yang baru datang, karna habis mandi. Dan ada beberapa air jatuh dari rambutnya yang masih basah, dan naruto juga bertelanjang dada, karna belum menemukan bajunya. Muka erza sontak memerah melihat pemandangan itu. Kurama yang dari jauh, sedang memegangi ikan segera melemparnya ke naruto dengan keras.

BUAKG

"ittai, apa yang kau lakukan kurama?" tanya naruto dengan berteiak karna tidak terima di lempar ikan oleh kurama.

"kenakan baju mu baka" ucap kurama dengan dingin. Naruto yang melihat badannya tidak mengenakan baju, langsung mencari bajunya karna pasalnya naruto berniat mencari bajunya, bukan mengobrol.

.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya naruto dengan tenang, dan sudah memakai bajunya, kecuali jubahnya, yang sengaja tidak dia pakai agar tidak kusut, dan juga pedangnya yang dia geletakan di sebelah futonnya.

"yeah, kupikir tidak aka nada satu orang penyihir pun yang dapat menghancurkan bulan, termasuk zeref sekalipun" ucap sasuke yang menikmati kopinya.

"Zeref ya?" guman naruto dengan memasang pose berfikir. "aku mendapat kesimpulan kalau ini adalah sihir zeref" ucap naruto dengan tenang.

"aku sependapat dengan mu naruto" ucap sasuke yang memberikan persetujuan kepada kesimpulan naruto

"walaupun, aku yakin ini salah satu sihir zeref, tapi bukan zeref pelakukanya, pasti salah satu setan buatannya, karna zeref kan sudah mati 400 tahun yang lalu" ucap erza juga memberikan kesimpulan.

"yah aku sangat yakin itu" balas gray, yang memberi persetujuan atas kesimpulan erza.

"tapi setan apa, yang dapat membuat kutakan hingga seluruh penghuni pulau ini, berubah menjadi setan?" tanya kurama, walauoun dia hewan, tapi otaknya lebih pintar dari natsu.

"aku juga tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu besok dan kita sekarang tidur" ucap erza yang entah dari kapan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

"ya aku sudah menggantuk" ucap gray yang entah dari kapan sudah bertelanjang, dan hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer saja. dan gray langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kefutonnya.

"aku boleh tidur bersama mu hime?" tanya naruto, kepada erza yang ingin tidur.

"boleh-boleh saja, asal kau tidak macam-macam, karna disini, banyak orang" ucap erza dengan lembut, dan hanya bisa lembut terhadap naruto.

"HOOORREEE" ucap naruto kegeriangan.

Akhirnya mereka tidur. Naruto dan erza tidur bersama dalam pose berpelukan. Sasuek dan lucy yang tidur bersama dalam pose memeluk guling bersama. Gray yang tidur dengan tidak elitnya dalam posisi menungging. Natsu tidur juga dalam posisi tidak elit, yang sama persis dengan gray, dan mengelurkan suara. Lalu happy dan kurama yang tidur bersama ditempat futon milik naruto.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah menyapa pulau galuna. 4 orang pemuda, 2 orang perempuan, dan 2 hewan sihir, sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dan mereka sudah siap untuk menyusuri pulau ini, dan mencari tahu, berasal dari mana kutukan pulau galuna.

"apa ini tidak terlalu pagi, erza-hime?" tanya naruto yang masih mengantuk, karna dibanggunkan terlalu pagi, sedangkan kemarin mereka kurang tidur.

"benar-benar terlalu pagi.." guman kurama yang masih mengantuk, dan juga happy.

"iya ini terlalu pagi tahu" ucap natsu yang masih setngah sadar.

"apa tidak siangan sedikit saja?" tanya gray dengan lemas.

"tidak hari ini kita akan menyusuri pulau ini" ucap erza dengan tegas. "bukan begitu lucy?" tanya erza pada lucy.

"ya itu benat, mana kelompok kita yang selalu kuat dalam perjalanan jauh" ucap lucy dengan semangat.

"perempuan memang merepotkan" ucap natsu.

"aku setuju dengan mu anak naga" balas gray.

"aku panggil kau, Horologium" ucap lucy dengan memegang kuci praknya. Lalu keluar sebuah jam besar yang memiliki kaki, tangan, dan kepala, serta bisa bicara.

.

"APA KAU BILANG ANAK NAGA"

"AKU BILANG KAU INI BODOH BOCAH ES"

"KAU NGAJAKIN RIBUT HAH"

"AYO"

BLETAK

Gray dan natsu yang sedang bertengkar dalam perjalanan, dijitak oleh erza dengan keras.

"jangan bertengkar, kalian mengerti" ucap erza dengan tegas.

"aye sir" jawab mereka berdua dengan keringat yang mengucur dari dahi mereka.

"bisa kah gray dan natsu diam, walau hanya satu menit, itu yang dia katakana" ucap horologium yang didalamnya ada lucy, sedang berbicara, apa yang dibicarakan oleh holorogium.

"hey apa kah kau sering menggunakan jam itu untuk berjalan luce?" tanya natsu

"aku tidak mau terkena kutukan, dan aku tidak mau terkena yang tidak-tdak, itu yang dia katakana" ucap holorogium yang mengikuti pembicaran lucy.

"kana da pangeran mu lucy" ucap naruto dengan nada mengejl, dan langsung mendapat deatglare dari sasuke.

BUAR!BUAR!BUAR!

Suara langkah raksasa mengejutkan mereka semua, mereka semua langsung menghadap belakang, dan memperlihatkan seekor tikus yang sangat besar, dengan mata yang berwarna kuning menyala.

"a-a-apa itu" ucap natsu dengan terbata-bata.

"itu sangat besar" ucap gray dengan shok.

"apa itu?" kata naruto dengan tanang.

"aku penasaran siapa yang memelihara hewan seperti itu disini" ucap erza yang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"mungkin salah satu musuh kita" jawab sasuke dengan tenang.

"apa itu, itu yang dia katakan" ucap holorogium yang mengikuti kata-kata lucy.

"**Ice Mage: Shield [perisai]" **sebuah perisai es tercipta dari sihir yang di kenakan ole gray.

"hey apa yang terjadi, itu yang dia katakana" ucap holorogium yang mengikuti ucapan lucy.

TIK!TIK!TIK!

"ew" ucap lucy terjatuh, karna holorogium sudah menghilang.

"khu…khu…khu…" tikus itu tertawa dengan keras. Dan menghanpiri mereka semua dengan berlari kearah mereka.

"semuanya lari" ucap naruto yang sudah berlari duluan langsung disusul oleh semuanya.

"khu…khu…khu" tawa tikus itu, dengan mengajar anggota fairy tail yang masih beralri. Gray segera berbalik arah dan melakukan sihir,

"**Ice Mage: Floor [lantai]" **tanah yang dipegang gray langsung menjadi sebuah es, dan menyebar kearah tikus.

WUSHH

BAUKKHGH

Tikus itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Mereka segera mengatur nafas mereka yang kelelahan, akibat berlari.

"kenapa tidak dari tadi saja artis porno" ucap natsu dengan mengatur nafasnya.

"jangan protes anak naga" balas gray. Lucy dan erza yang sedang membungkuk segera berdiri, saat mereka berdiri alangkah terkejutnya melihat sebuah piramida dengan gambar bulan dibalik semak-semak.

"hey kalian semua sini" panggil mereka berdua. Bisa dilihat naruto, sasuke, kurama dan happy yang tiduran ditanah, lalu gray dan natsu yang memukuli dan menendangi tikus itu yang sudah jatuh. Tapi karna mereka merasa dipanggil mereka langsung menghampiri.

"ada apa?" tanya naruto kepada mereka berdua.

"lihat itu" ucap erza dengan menunjuk sebuah piramida yang terdapat gambar bulannya.

"ayo kita kesana, siapa tahu kita mendapatkan petunjuk" ucap natsu dengan semangat.

"yak au benar" balas sasuke, dan akhirnya mereka semua langsung pergi kedalam piramida itu.

.

Mereka melihat-lihat bagian piramida yang sudah kuno itu, terutama, sasuke, dan naruto yang bisa membaca tulisan kuno memakai shringannya. Kurama dan happy memakan ikannya masing-masing. Tapi ada satu orang yang bodoh menginjak-injak lantai hingga.

BUUAARR

"apa yang kau lakukan baka" ucap gray dengan teriak karna natsu menghancurkan lantai piramida yang membuat mereka semua terjatuh.

.

BUAKKHHGG

Mereka semua jatuh ketempat rahasia bawah tanah.

Krek

"hah" natsu menghela nafas dan keluar dari reruntuhan yang menimpannya. "hey apa kalian semua selamat kawan-kawan?" tanya natsu yang celengak-celinguk mencari orang.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu dasar otak api bodohl" ucap gray yang mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya, karna ulah natsu.

"aku akan menghukum mu natsu" ucap erza dengan tajam.

"aku akan menembus jantung mu dengan kusanagi ku natsu" ucap sasuke yang tidak kalah tajamnya dengan erza.

"akan aku potong dua tangan mu dengan dua pedang ku natsu no baka" ucap lucy dengan dingin.

"akan aku sembur kau, dengan api ku, dan aku bekukan kau dengan es ku" ucap kurama dengan tajam.

"akan aku jadikan kepala mu sebagai pajangan apartemen ku natsu" ucap naruto dengan tajam.

"happy apa kau bisa membuat ku keatas?" tanya lucy pada happy yang sudah mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"aku tidak bisa luce" jawab happy, dan lucy hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"INI SEBUAH GUA RAHASIA" ucap natsu dengan semangat dan berteriak. "SEMUA AYO KITA BERPETUALANG" lanjut natsu langsung memasuki sebuah gua yang entah tidak tahu akan membawanya kemana.

"sudah cukup kau jangan membuat onar lagi otak api" ucap gray dengan emosi, tapi dipikiran oleh natsu, sasuke langsung menepuk bahu gray.

"tenanglah sobat, mungkin gua ini akan memberi tahu kita kenapa desa ini di kutuk" ucap sasuke dengan tenang.

"kuharap begitu" balas dengan menghela nafasnya.

.

Natsu berlari menyusuri sebuah gua, dan berbelok kearah kiri, dengan semangat, dan langsung digantikan dengan muka penuh tanda tanya, dan natsu terdiam.

"natsu ada apa?" tanya naruto yang ada dibelakang natsu.

"apa yang terjadi otak api?" tanya gray yang mengikuti naruto.

"natsu?" ucap lucy

"kau kenapa natsu?" tanya erza.

"hey natsu apa yang terjadi" tanya happy.

"apa ini?" tanya natsu yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan teman-temannya. Dan mereka langsung mendekati natsu dengan wajah tenang, sesaat kemudian digantikan dengan wajah shok, terutama, gray dan naruto,

"itu….Deliora" ucap naruto dan gray bersamaan dengan memasang wajah shok.

"ke-kenapa diliora bisa ada disini?" tanya gray dengan teriak yang entah pada siapa, dan maju kedepan, dan melewati natsu. "aku tidak percaya ini, ini tidak mungkin kenapa dia ada ditempat seperti ini" tambah gray dengan emosi.

"apa kau tahu Sesutu gray?" tanya natsu, sasuke, erza dan kurama bersamaan.

"itu…." Ucap gray dengan gemeteran, karna perasaanya.

"gray tenang lah" ucap lucy yang mencoba menenangkan gray.

"itu adalah deliora, salah satu setan milik zeref, yang disegel oleh senseinya gray. Segel itu berasal dari kutub di benua utara, tempat tinggal gray. Iblis yang menyebabkan malapetaka sepuluh tahun lalu di benua utara. Dan senseinya gray mengkorbankan seluruh hidupnya demi menyegel diliora menjadi seperti ini , bukan begitu gray?" tanya naruto yang memberikan penjelasan kepada semuanya.

"ba-ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya gray

"aku mendengar beritannya dari tou-san angkat ku, bahwa deliora menyerang benua utara, tou-san angkat ingin kesana, tapi sayangnya deliora sudah disegel oleh guru mu, dan aku bisa tahu kalau itu guru mu, karna kalian bisa menggunakan sihir yang sama" jawab naruto.

TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh mereka, dan mereka segera bersembunyi. Dari banyangan yang dilihat, orang itu berjumlah empat.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap terdapat seseorang yang memakai topeng dengan lubang mata bergambar temoe. Orang itu sedang duduk disinggasananya. Orang itu memakai sebuah jaket dengan tudung yang ia kenakan. Orang itu adalah tobi.

"bagaimana tobirama apa kau berhasil mendapatkan salah satu mata clan sharingan?" tanya tobi dengan tenang.

"saya mendapatkannya tuan" balas tobi dengan memberikan sebuah tabung yang berisi sebuah mata berwarna merah dengan tiga temoe. "ini shraingan milik itachi uchiha" tambah tobirama.

"bagus aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi jika mata sharingan, milik kakashi dan itachi disatukan, kedalam orang yang sama" ucap tobi. Tiba-tiba datang pemuda berambut hitam spike.

"misi berhasil tobi-sama" ucap orang itu.

"bagus, kalian boleh pergi" ucap tpbi akhirnya tobirama dan orang berambut hitam spike itu pergi. Tobirama pergi dengan meninggalkan butiran-butiran air. orang berambut hitam itu sama seperti tobirama meninggalkan butiran-butiran tetesan air.

"pertama sharingan, dan akhirnya eksperimen ku hampir selesai, lalu kedua deliora yang angkat bangkit, sepertinya aku harus memerintah dua orang utnuk membantu mereka dalam membangkitkan deliora" guman tobi "sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang untuk memanggil dua orang itu" tambah yobi lalu menghilang dan meninggalkan bulu-bulu burung elang berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

TBC

Siapa saja kah orang itu.

Gomen kalau pendek


	17. Chapter 17

**Terimakasih yang sudah review, dan maaf saya belum bisa balas**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza**

**Warning: abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

Naruto, sasuke, natsu, gray, erza, lucy, happy, dan kurama, segera bersembunyi dibalik batu karna ada ebuah bayangan seseorang yang mendekati mereka. Lebih tepatnya empat orang yang mendekati deliora.

"aku mendengar suara disekitar sini" ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dengan gaya melawan grafitasi, memiliki alis tebal, memakai sebuah jaket berwarna hijau muda, yang diretseleting hingga leher, dan memakai sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna hitam.

"goaarr" balas seseorang disebelahnnya, yang memakai sebuah topeng berbentuk anjing, tidak menggunakan pakaian atas, yang menampilkan badannya, dan memakai sebuah celana panjang jens biru.

"ini masih siang, aku mau tidur" ucap seseorang yang ada disebelah pemuda berambut biru tadi. Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna ungu memakai sebuah jaket berwarna ungu dengan kerah tinggi. Orang ini bernama Bora, musuh Naruto dan Natsu, waktu menyelamatkan Lucy yang ingin diculik.

"goar" balas pemuda yang memakai topeng anjing.

"toby, apa kau mau melakukan tetesan bulan? Kau mempunyai tampilan yang aneh" ucap pemuda berambut biru. (jangan sama kan tobi dengan toby, kalau tobi memakai topeng temoe, kalau toby memakai topeng anjing).

"ya aku setuju dengan mu" ucap seseorang berambut hitam yang dikuncir, memakai sebuah jaket berwarna putih yang mempunyai kerah tinggi. Orang ini adalah Kagayama, mantan anak buah Erigor.

"ini Cuma hiasan apa kalian tahu itu sialan" balas yang memakai topeng anjing, yang bernama toby. Dengan emosi.

"haha, kami hanya bercanda bodoh" ucap pemuda berambut biru, dengan santainnya.

"dasar berengsek kau Yuka, Kagayama" ucap toby kepada dua pemuda itu, yang diketahui pemuda berambut biru mempunyai nama Yuka. Terlihat dari belakang batu kalau natsu sedang mengintip, dan memasang wajah shok.

"hah, bukannya mereka sudah ditangkap" ucap natsu, yang melihat kagayama dan bora bersama mereka.

"mana ada yang tahu bodoh, kita kan langsung pergi" ucap naruto yang membalas perkataan natsu.

"tetesan bulan? Apa mereka sedang membicarakan sebuah kutukan" ucap lucy yang mengintip kegiatan empat orang tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba datang lagi satu orang perempuan.

"yuka-san, toby-san, kaga-san, bora-san, aku mempunyai berita buruk" ucap perempuan itu, yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink, memakai sebuah dress berwarna hitam, dengan rok berwarna hitam, dan sepatu bots berwarna hitam.

"ternyata kau Sherry" balas bora dengan malasnnya kepada perempuan berambut pink tadi yang mempunyai nama sherry.

"angelica telah dipukuli oleh seseorang" ucap sherry dengan nada kedua tangannya memegang dadannya.

"itu hanya tikus, jangan memberikan nama seperti manusia" balas kagayama dengan tidak sopannya menguap, didepan mereka.

BUAKHH

"jangan menguap baka" ucap yuka dengan menjitak kepala kagayama yang tidak sopannya menguap.

"dia bukan tikus. angelica adalah pemburu yang berada dikegelapan dan cinta" ucap sherry yang membalas perkataan kagayama, dengan nada lembut.

.

Tempat persembuyian Naruto, dkk.

"mereka semua orang-orang aneh, terutama yang perempuan" ucap lucy yang terus mengintip kegiatan mereka.

"mereka semua tidak bersal dari pulau ini, mereka memiliki bau yang berbeda dari para penduduk" ucap natsu, yang juga mengintip.

"dan sepertinya mereka juga tidak terkena kutukan" ucap seorang hewan yangv ternyata kurama, yang tidak yahu sejak kapan ikutan mengintip.

.

Ketempat Yuka, dkk.

"penyusup ya, padalah kita belum selesai mengumpulkan cahaya bulannya" ucap bora, dengan malasnnya.

"ya, itu sangat menyesihkan" balas kagayama yang tidak kalah malasnnya.

"ya sebaiknya kita habisi mereka, sebelum Reite-sama mendengarnnya dan semua ini terungkap" ucap sherry.

"ya sebenarnnya aku malas sekali mengakui ini, tapi baik lah" balas yuka dengan menyeringai sadis.

"ya apa lagi jika mereka sudah melihat deliora, kita sudah tidak bisa membiarkannya dan kita harus buat mereka tertidur untuk selamanya" ucap bora memperhatikan deliora yang sedang disegel.

"masud mu kematian?" tanya toby yang dari tadi hanya mengucapkan kata-kata goaarr,

BURRKK

Suara lemparan batu terdengar ditelinga lima orang yang sedang menjaga deliora itu dan membuat kaget kelima orang itu.

"apa itu?" tanya sherry.

"disebelah sana" ucap yuka yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan sherry. Dan mereka segera mengikuti yuka yang berlari.

.

Tempat persembunyian naruto dkk.

Happy segera terbang kearah tempat persembunyian. Dan mereka bereman segera menampakaan dirinnya.

"kerja bagus" ucap lucy kepada happy.

"aye" balas happy yang masih ada diudara.

"apa, kenapa tadi kita tidak menangkap mereka dan menanyakannya saja" ucap natsu dengan emosi.

"jangan sekarang bodoh, kita lihat dulu situasinnya" ucap naruto yang membalas ucapan natsu, dengan tenang.

"kenapa sangat rumit" guman natsu yang melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"karna otak mu, Cuma ada seperempat saja" balas naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"siapa reite-sama itu?" tanya happy yang masih terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnnya.

"aku tidak peduli siapa itu reite-sama, yang jelas kenapa mereka membawa deliora kesini" ucap gray dengan emosi. "dan kenpa mereka bisa menemukan benda yang sudah disegel seperti ini" tambah gray yang sedang memandangi deliora yang disegel.

"disegel?" tanya happy yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gray.

"segel itu berasaln dari kutub di benua utara, yang menyerang desa disitu 10 tahun yang lalu, dan menyebabkan Ul mengorbankan nyawannya untuk menyegel deliora" yang menjabab bukannya gray melainkan naruto. Happy yang paham hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"aku tidak tahu, apa hubungan segel Ul, dengan pulau ini, tapi seharusnnya dia tidak ada disini. Reite siapa dia itu, dan apa hubungannya dengan semua ini" ucap gray dengan emosi, hingga tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah uap es, berwarna putih, yang sangat dingin. Naruto, natsu, lucy, erza, sasuke, happy, dan kurama hanya memandangi gray dengan pandangan mengeri melihat gray seemosi itu.

.

"deliora" ucap gray dengan kesal, dan memandangi deliora dengan tatapan kebencian.

"iblis yang disegel guru mu?" tanya natsu dengan memandangi deliora yang disegel oleh perisai es.

"ya memang tidak salah lagi," jawab gray yang masih memandangi deliora dengan tatapan kebencian.

"jadi iblis itu berasal dari benua utara" ucap sasuke yang juga sedang memandangi iblis yang bernama deliora.

"ya mungkin tidak salah lagi, kalau kutukan itu berasal dari deliora" ucap erza yang juga memandangi deliora.

"aku juga berfikir begitu" ucap naruto yang juga sedang memandangi deliora.

"kalau deliora disegel berarti iblis itu masih hidup kan?" tanya kurama yang sedang berada dipundak naruto, dan juga memandangi deliora.

"yak au benar, kalau sesungguhnya iblis ini masih hidup" jawab gray yang menundukan kepalannya dan matannya tertutup oleh poni rambutnnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita hancurkan saja iblis sialan ini, yang sudah membunuh guru mu" ucap natsu dengan semangat, dan memutar-mutar tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"apa kah Cuma itu yang ada di otak naga mu itu? Tidak salah kalau gray memanggil mu dengan otak api" ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek. Natsu yang tidak terima langsung mendeatglare naruto.

"apa kau bilang, pemuda hitam?" tanya natsu dengan emosi.

"aku bilang, apa kah Cuma itu yang ada di otak naga mu itu? Tidak salah kalau gray memanggil dengan otak api" ucap naruto tenang, dan menunjukan wajah tanpa dosa.

"kau ngajak ribut hah?" ucap natsu dengan emosi.

"maju kalau berani, palingan akan ku segel kau seperti deliora" balas naruto dengan tenang.

BUAKKHH

Erza menjitak kepala natsu dan naruto dengan keras, dan tidak memperdulikan kalau itu kekasihnya.

"kalian bisa diam tidak sih" ucap erza dengan tegas kepada natsu dan naruto.

"aye" ucap natsu yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"erza-chan jangan marah-marah nanti cantinya luntur" ucap naruto yang menggoda, dan keringat mulai keluar dari pelipisnnya.

"aku tidak peduli, kalau luntur pun aku-" ucapan erza terpotong, oleh jari naruto yang menyentuh bibir erza.

"jangan katakana itu, sekalipun kau tidak cantik aku akan selalu mencintai mu, kalau kau sangat cantik, aku juga akan mencintai mu, walaupun aku harus membikin candi dalam waktu semalam, atau pun mengalahkan seluruh anggota fairy tail, itu tidak masalah untuk ku, bagaima pun kebahagian mu adalah yang terpenting untuk ku erza-chan" ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba sikapnnya langsung berubah.

"sikapnnya berubah dalam itungan detik" guman lucy.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau naruto bisa berkata seperti itu" batin sasuke.

"aku akan menghancurkan ini" ucap natsu tiba-tiba, dan tangannya langsung terselimuti oleh api, gray yang melihat itu menyipitkan matannya.

BUAKKGGHH

Gray memukul natsu dengan sangat keras, dan membuat natsu terlempar. Terlihat juga wajah gray yang penuh dengan emosi, matannya sudah tertutup dengan poni rambutnnya.

"gray memukulnnya" ucap happy dengan emosi.

"dia memang sudah sering melakukannya, tapi" ucap lucy dengan tangannya yang menyentuh bibirnnya.

"gray kehilang control emosinnya" batin naruto, sasuke dan erza. Kurama yang melihat hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan bosan.

"tidak berguna" guman kurama yang kembali dalam tidurnya.

"teme apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya natsu dengan berteriak dan memegangi pipi kanannya yang dipukul oleh gray dengan keras.

"jangan pernah coba mendekatinya dobe, kau itu penyihir api, jika esnnya mencair dia akan bebas, maka tidak aka nada yang bisa menghentikannya" ucap gray dengan penuh emosi, dan sedikit berteriak.

"apa? Apa semudah itu esnnya mencair?" tanya natsu yang tidak kalah emosinya dengan gray.

"tidak.." jawab gray dengan singkat dan menunduk atas perlakukannya yang malu. Lucy memandangi sasuke, dan sasuke yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud lucy segera mengangguk. Lucy segera mencekati gray.

"apa kau tidak apa?" tanya lucy dengan lembut dan memegang bahu gray. Natsu yang melihat itu sedikit emosi.

"hey, aku yang kena pukul dasar barbrain" ucap natsu dengan berteriak.

"….katannya natsu" ucap happy yang seperti komentator.

"dasar baka" batin naruto, sasuke, erza, dan kurama. Sedangkan lucy sedang sibuk menenangkan gray.

"Ul menyege; iblis ini dengan mantra segel es. Itulah yang menyebabkan esnya tidak mudah mencair tidak peduli sihir api apapun yang kau gunakan, kau tidak akan perah bisa mencairkannya" ucap gray yang memberikan penjelasan.

"ini aneh, jika mereka tahu esnya tidak bisa di cairkan kenapa mereka membawa kesini" ucap naruto dengan memasuki mode berfikir, yang tangan kanannya memegangi dagu.

"itu lah yang aku pikirkan" balas gray.

"ini memang aneh" guman erza yang juga memasuki mode berfikir.

"ya aku sependapat dengan mu" ucap sasuke dengan tenang.

"cih merepotkan" ucap kurama yang ada di pundak naruto. Kurama segera turun ketanah dan berjalan kearah happy. "happy kau punya ikan?" tanya kurama

"tapi sepertinya mereka ingin mencairkannya dengan sesuatu" ucap naruto yang kembali ke mode normalnnya, yang tangan kanannya dimasukan kedalam saku kantongnya.

"ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini" ucap erza yang juga kembali dalam mode normalnnya, yang tangannya dilipat didadannya.

"sial, siapa yang membawa deliora ke tempat ini, dan apa tujuannya" ucap gray dengan memandangi deliora penuh dengan emosi.

"itu sangat sederhana, segarunya kita menangkap dan mengintrogasi orang-orang tadi" ucap natsu dengan menunjuk dengan jempolnya ke tempat anak buah Reite pergi.

"ya itu ada benar" ucap erza

"tidak, lebih baik kita tunggu disini" ucap naruto.

"untuk apa?" tanya happy yang menggigit ikannya.

"tunggu sampai bulannya muncul" jawab naruto dengan tenang.

"bulan? Tapi ini masih siang" ucap natsu dengan wajah shok. "tidak, tidak aku bisa mati gra-gara itu saja" tambah natsu dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di wajahnya.

"naruto apa yang kau bocarakan?" tanya sasuke yang bertanya pada naruto.

"aku hanya berfikir kalau bulan ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan deliora atau segel es milik Ul, dan aku bertambah yakin saat aku mengingat orang itu mengatakn kalau kita harus cepat mengumpulkan sinar bulannya." jawab naruto dengan tenang.

"apa yang terjadi disini sangat menarik, dan apa sebenarnnya yang mereka lakukan" ucap erza.

"aku tidak bisa diam saja, aku akan mengikuti mereka" ucap natsu dengan emosi.

BRUAAKK

"ngrookk" natsu yang tertidurdengan ngorok, dan tiba-tiba jatuh.

"ini sangat cepat" ucap lucy dan sasuke yang memandangi sosok natsu langsung tertidur, padahal tadi sempat marah-marah.

"pasti dia kelelahan karna dari tadi marah-marah" ucap naruto yang juga memandangi sosok natsu.

"cih dasar baka" ucap kurama, yang di mulutnya terdapat sebuah ikan.

.

Terlihat gray yang duduk paling dekat dengan deliora, yang membuatnya paling jauh dari naruto dan yang lainnya. Gray menatap deliora dengan tatapan kosong, yang pikirannya entah kemana.

"Ul" batin gray yang mengingat-ingat dirinya sedang belajar sihir dengan Ul.

.

FLASHBACK

Terlihat tiga anak kecil, dan satu orang dewasa. Tiga anak kecil itu, salah satunya gray yang sedang memandangi gurunnya, atau lebih tepat orang dewasa yang ada didepannya dia adalah Ul.

"hah…hah..hah…" gray mengatur nafasnnya. Dari mulutnya keluar asap-asap yang menandakan kalau dia berada di benua utara.

"gray, haku kalian masih bertahan? Latihan ku sangat berat" tanya Ul kepada dua murid yang memandangi dua murinnya.

"lakukan saja, aku akan melakukannya" ucap gray penuh dengan percaya diri, sedangkan anak perempuan yang ada disebelah gray hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah ikuti aku" ucap Ul, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sihir.

"**Ice Mage: Shield [perisai]" **lalu tercipta perisai es didepan Ul. Gray dan haku segera mempraktekan apa yang diperlihatkan Ul.

"**Ice Mage: Shield [perisai]" **gray dan haku berucap bersamaan lalu tercipta perisai milik gray yang kecil dan milik haku yang besar mirip seperti cermin es.

BUAKK

Gray hingga jatuh ditaran tanah yang ditumpuki oleh banyak salju berwarna putih.

"kau hebat haku, dank au gray kau masih harus banyak berlatih" ucap Ul yang mengomentari dua muridnya yang berbeda kelamin.

Haku yang dikomtari hanya ketawa, sedangkan gray menggaruk-grauk keopala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"akan aku coba lagi" ucap gray langsung bardiri, dan menciptakan sihir.

"**Ice Mage: Shield [perisai]" **tercipta perisai es didepan gray yang ukurannya besar, dan menyamai ukuran milik Ul tadi.

Gray segera memandangi Ul, dan Ul memandangi gray, dengan senyum, begitu juga dengan haku yang ada disebelah Ul.

FLASHBACK END.

.

Gray menggemgam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Matannya yang ditutupi oleh rambut membuatnya seperti bertambah sedih, ditambah lagi dengan air mata yang keluar dari matannya, dan menetes dari wajahnya.

"hey gray kau menangis" ucap sasuke.

"aku tidak menangis" balas gray dengan poni rambutnya yang menutupi kedua matannya.

,

DUEERRRR

Tanah goa itu mulai bergetar dengan hebat. Membuat naruto dan yang lainnya sedang tertidur terbangun.

"hey ada apa?" tanya lucy yang entah pada siapa, dan mengucek-ucek matannya.

"hey sudah dimulai ya" ucap natsu dengan semangat padahal baru bangan tidur.

Lalu terlihat jelas ekspresi shok diwajah tampan naruto. Bukannya hanya naruto saja, tapi semuannya, natsu, gray, sasuke, erza, lucy, happy, dan kurama juga shok. Shok karna ada lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu diatas tempat deliora disegel.

Lalu dari lingkaran sihie itu meneteskan semacam air tapi terbuat dari cahaya. Yang bikin bertambah mereka shok lagi adalah, perisai es sihir milik Ul yang untuk menyegel deliora, yang dikatakan gray dan naruto tidak bisa mencair, kini mencair.

Naruto yang pertama sadar dari shoknya segera berdiri, dan menyedarkan teman-temannya yang masih shok.

"hey kalian jangan memasang wajah shok seperti itu sekarang, kita harus mencari dari mana sumber tetesan bulan ini" ucap naruto sedikit keras, dan akhirnya teman-temannya sadar dari rasa shok.

"ya kau benar" ucap gray yang segera berdiri, dan di ikuti oleh semuannya. Mereka segera berlari, memasuki gua, yang tadi di lewati oleh anak buah reite.

.

Mereka yang berlari kedalam gua, dan menemukan sebuah tangga. Dengan segera mereka menaiki tangga itu, dan melihat lingkaran sihir yang bentuknya sama persis dengan yang tadi mereka lihat diatas deliora.

"aku yakin ini asalnya dari atas, kita harus cepat" ucap gray dengan cepat berlari, dan diikuti oleh semuannya.

.

Pemuda bertopeng temoe yang memakai sebuah jaket bertudung berwarna hitam atau yang dikenal dengan nama tobi, sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang cahayanya hanya diterangi sebuah lilin.

Kaki tobi menyusuri jalan ruangan itu, untuk mencapai sebuah ruangan yang dia tuju. Kini tobi berdiri tepat didepan pintu yang besar dengan ukiran sebuah katak, siput, dan ular. Tobi mulai mendorong pintunnya secara perlahan. Perlahan-lahan ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan tiga sosok yang sedang duduk disingga sananya.

"tobi-sama" ucap tiga orang itu dengan shok, dan segera membungkuk hormat kearah tobi. Sedangkan tobi yang memperhatikan hanya menghela nafas.

"tobi-sama ada apa anda datang kesini?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang, dibiarkan digerai. Lalu memakai sebuah kimono berwarna hijau polos, dan dalamannya sebuah kaus jarring-jaring.

"langsung ke intinya aja, aku butuh dua orang dari murid kalian untuk dikirim kepulau galuna, dan siapa diantara kalian yang bersedia muridnya aku kirim?" tanya tobi dengan tenang.

"aku saja tobi-sama" ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dibiarkan digerai, dengan wajah yang mirip seperti ular.

"aku juga siap tobi-sama" ucap seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dengan oppai yang besar, da nada sebuah tanda didahinya.

"baiklah orochi, tsunade, siapa yang mau kalian kirim?" tanya tobi kepda dua orang yang ternyata bernama orochi dan tsunade.

"aku akan mengirim guren" ucap orochi

"aku akan mengirim sakura" ucap tsunade.

"tobi-sama sebenarnya kenapa anda ingin anak murid kita yang dikirm kesana, bukannya anda memiliki anak buah yang kemampuan sihirnya bisa dibilng gila?" tanya orang yang berambut putih.

"aku tidak akan mengeluarkan mereka dulu, aku ingin melihat anak didikan kalian sudah sejauh mana Jiraya, dan sepertinya kau memiliki anak murid yang sama gilanya Jiraya" jawab tobi dengan santai.

Lalu datang dua perempuan yang pertama perempuan berambut biru dongker yang memakai pakian berwarna hijau, dia adalah Guren. Lalu yang satu lagi mempunyai rambut berwarna pink, memakai baju berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Memakai sebuah sarung tangan, dan sepatu bots yang sampai dengkul, dia adalah Sakura.

"kalian berdua cepat ke pulau galuna, dan bantu reite untuk menghidupkan kembali deliora" ucap tobi dengan tenang.

"hai" ucap mereka berdua lalu menghilang. Guren menghilang meninggalkan sebuah butiran-butiran Kristal, sedangkan sakura menghilang meninggalkan bunga-bunga sakura.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu, dan sampai ketemu lagi di periode selanjutnya" ucap tobi lalu menghilang meninggalkan bulu-bulu burung elang berwarna hitam.

"dasar orang itu selalu saja datang pergi seenaknya" ucap jiraya dengan kesal.

"hey sudah biarkan saja, kita kalau melawan dia malah kalah, kau tahu kan kita dihadpan dia seperti raja yang berhadapan dengan pion. Dan persiap kan diri aku yakin tidak lama lagi, dia akan menggunakan kita sebagai bidak caturnya" ucap orochi yang membalas ucapan jiraya

.

Kini mereka sampai diatas piramida bulan itu. Mereka melihat banyak orang sedang melakukan ritual yang namanya tidak mereka ketahui. Lalu mereka semua yang sedang melakukan ritual mengucapkan 'Zeram…sem….Deioluna' lalu naruto dan lainnya segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang sudah pecah, dan mereka mengintip kegiatan orang-orang yang melakukan ritual itu.

"apa itu?" tanya natsu dengan memandangi orang-orang yang sedang melakukan ritual didepannya. Lalu ada lima lingkaran sihir seperti tadi yang ada diatas deliora. Lima lingkaran sihir berjejer, dari bulan hingga tengah-tengah piramida bulan.

"bulannya" ucap hray dengan menandangi bulannya yang berwarna ungu.

"mereka benar-benar mengumpulkan sinar bulannya tidak dapat di percaya" ucap erza yang melihat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan ritual tetesan bulan.

"apa yang mereka pikirkan membangkitkan iblis seperti deliora" ucap sasuke yang juga melihat ritual tetesan bulan. Lalu tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang memakai topeng besi, memiliki tanduk domba, memakai sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan kerah tinggi, dan didalamnya terdapat jaket berwarna biru., dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sepetu dari besi, yang [as dengan topengnya. Lalu dibelakangnya ada Yuka, Toby, Sherry, Bora, dan Kagayama.

"sial aku masih ngantuk gara=gara tadi tidak tidur siang" ucap bora dengan memegangi mulutnya yang sedang menguap.

"ya ditambah lagi penyusup itu tidak ditemukan" ucap yuka yang menambahkan kata-kata bora.

"Bukannya tidak ditemukan tapi tidak ada" ucap kagayama yang membalas ucapan yuka, yang ada disebelahnya.

"sangat menyedihkan reite-sama, tadi siang ada penyusup tapi mereka berhasil lolos. Jika begini aku tidak akan mengekspresikan cinta ku ini" ucap sherry yang melapor kepada pemuda yang memakai topeng besi, yang diketahui Reite.

"penyusup…" guman reite. Lalu dari tempat pengintipan naruto, terlihat kalau gray sedang shok.

"suara itu…." Guman gray, dengan pelan.

"jadi itu reite" ucap natsu dengan geram.

"dia tampak sangat sombong, bahkan dia memakai topeng yang aneh" ucap kurama yang mengomentari penampilan reite.

"benar kah, ku kira itu sangat keren" ucap happy yang membalas perkatan kurama. Lalu ditepat riete, reite mulai berbicara.

"apakah deliora sudah bisa dibangkitkan?" tanya reite kepada sherry yang ada disebelahnya.

"belum, mungkin hari ini atau besok" jawab sehry dengan nada lembut.

"benar kah ?" tanya toby dengan nada emosi.

"akhirnya…." Ucap reite, yang memandang lurus kedepan. "siapaun penyusup itu, aku tidak ingin dia merusak rencana ku ini" tambah reite

"ya sepertinya mereka bukan penduduk asli desa sini" balas shrry dengan nada lembut.

"hancurkan desanya" ucap reite dengan memberi perintah terhadap anak buahnya.

"hai" jawab mereka serempak.

"tidak mungkin suara itu…" guman gray terpoting

"sudah cukup kita bersembunyi, penyusupnya ada disini" teriak natsu dengan keras, dan berdiri diatas sebuah dinding yang sudah hancur.

"**Karyuu no Hokou [raungan naga api]" **natsu menyemburkan api yang berskla banyak kearah orang-orang yang melakukan ritual.

"yare yare. Kau menghancurkan semuanya bodoh" ucap naruto yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi, terpakasa kita harus melawannya" ucap sasuke yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyiapkan kusanaginya.

"kau bikin masalah saja natsu" ucap erza yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"ya aku juga akan menampakan diri ku" ucap lucy, dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"karna semuanya keluar maka aku akan keluar juga" ucap gray lalu menampakan dirinya.

"kalian lanjutkan ritualnya biar mereka aku yang menangani ini, dan kalian semuanya cepat pergi kedesa dan hancurkan desanya" ucap reite yang memberikan instruksi.

"hai" ucap lima orang anak buah reite, dan mereka segera pergi melalui tangga. Natsu yang melihat tidak tinggal diam saja.

"TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN" teriak natsu yang berlari kearah tangga.

BUAKHGG

Natsu langsung terlempar karna menabrak sebuah es berwarna hijau yang ukurannya sangat besar.

"ternyata dia penyihir es juga sama seperti gray" batin naruto.

"natsu, sasuke, happy, kurama, lucy dan erza, kalian susul mereka semua, yang disini biar urusan ku dan urusan gray" ucap naruto memberikan instruksi.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya natsu kepada naruto.,

"sayap api" jawab naruto singkat dan memandangi reite.

""baiklah, tapi kuharap kita sampai sebelum 20 menit, karna aku hanya mampu mengaktifkan sayap api ku sampai 20 menit" ucap natsu. lalu tercipta lingkaran sihir di punggung natsu, sasuke, dan happy.

"**Karyuu no Tsubasa [sayap naga api]"**

"**Hi no Tsubasa [sayap api]"**

"**Aera" **

Natsu, sasuke, happy berucap bersamaan. Lalu tercipta sayap dari api dibelakang natsu yang ukuranya luamyan besar. Lalu dipunggung sasuke juga tercipta sayap dari api yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari punya natsu. dan happy juga mengeluarkan sayap berwarna putih.

"baiklah kalian berdua harus menang" ucap natsu yang membawa kurama, lalu sasuke membawa lucy, dan happy membawa erza.

"itu sudah pasti" balas gray dengan semangat. "bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan sekarang naruto" ucap gray kepada naruto.

"baiklah aku setuju dengan mu" balas naruto, dan akhirnya mereka berdua langsung berlari kearah reite dengan cepat

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Namikaze130: akan terjawab dichapter ini**

**Yuriko Rin: karna Tsunade termasuk bawahan Tobi**

**Terimakasih yang sudah Review**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya dan saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**Naruto & Fairy Tail: God Slayer**

**Genere: T & M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Erza, Sasuke X Lucy, yang lainnya nyusul.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**.**

"bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan sekarang Naruto" ucap Gray kepada Naruto.

"baiklah aku setuju dengan mu Gray" balas Naruto, dan akhirnya mereka berdua langsung berlari kearah Reite.

.

Natsu, Sasuke, Lucy, Erza, Kurama, dan Happy yang kini telah tiba di desa, langsung memberi kabar kalau desa mereka ingin dihancurkan. Banyak warga yang panic karna berita tersebut.

"baiklah mumpung mereka belum tiba disini kita harus mempersiapkan diri" ucap Sasuke kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita bikin jebakan" usul dari Happy si kucing biru bersayap.

"mungkin ide dari Happy benar Sasuke-kun" ucap Lucy kepada sang kekasih.

"baiklah kalau itu mau kalian" balas Sasuke dengan malas.

"karena jalan masuk dari desa ini hanya satu kita bisa menciptakan jebakan yang 90% mengenai mereka, tapi mereka bisa saja lolos dari jebakan kita kalau mereka menyadarinya, atau datang dari udara" ucap Sasuke.

"lalu jebakan apa yang kita bikin?" Tanya Kurama kepada rekan satu timnya. Natsu mendengar pertanyaan Kurama langsung menyeringai.

"biar aku yang buat" ucap Natsu dengan seringan melekat dibibirnya.

"aku tidak yakin" batin Sasuke, dan Lucy.

"apa benar dia bisa melakukannya" batin Erza dan Kurama.

"Happy bantu aku membuat jebakannya" ucap Natsu kepada Happy.

"Aye sir" balas Happy dengan penuh semangat

.

Naruto yang berlari dengan memegang pedang hitamnya di tangan kanan segera mengayunkan pedang hitamnya secara horizontal kearah Reite, tapi dihindari oleh Reite dengan melompat keatas. Lalu Reite menendang Naruto dengan kaki kanan. Naruto segera memblok serngan Reite dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto segera mengayunkan pedangnya yang digemgam ditangan kanan dengan horizontal, tapi langsung dihindari oleh Reite dengan menjatuhkan badanya ketanah. Lalu Reite egera menyelengkat kaki Naruto, tapi dihindari oleh Naruto dengan melompat keatas, tapi Reite segera memegang perut Naruto, yang membuat Naruto terlempar.

BUAAKHHH

Naruto langsung menabrak sebuah dinding, karna serngan Reite tadi. Asap mengumpul menjadi satu, tapi saat asap itu menghilang kini tubuh Naruto sudah dibalut oleh es yang bundar mirip seperti bola dengan warna hijau.

"sial ini akan merpotkan" batin Gray.

"ayo lah apa kemampuan kalian hanya sebatas ini?" Tanya Reite dengan sombongnya. Naruto segera berdiri dengan susah payah, dan menatap tajam Reite.

"jangan meremehkan lawa- HUAAAA" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung berteriak karna tubuhnya langsung ditendang oleh Gray kebawah piramida, dan tubuh bergelinding karna es yang dimembalut tubuhnya seperti bola.

"BERENGSEK KAU GRAY" Naruto berteriak yang kini tubuhnya terus meluncur kebawah dengan bergelinding seperti sebuah ban mobil.

.

Gray menatap tajam Reite yang berdiri ditempat dataran lebih tinggi darinya. Reite tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Gray.

"seperti biasa kau memang selalu sombong" ucap Reite "bukannya dia teman mu?" Tanya Reite, yang seringan masih terukir diwajahnya.

"kau adalah penyihir es, yang seenaknya memanipulasi es sesuka mu" jawab Gray yang menatap Reite dengan tajam.

"jadi kau menyingkirkan pemuda pirang itu agar dia tidak terkena sihir ku ya?" Tanya Reite masih menyeringai. "tidak buruk untuk junior ku" tambah Reite.

"sudakh cukup kau bertindak sesuka mu, Lyon" ucap Gray yang masih menatap tajam Reite yang nama sebenarnya adalah Lyon.

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya ya" balas Lyon, yang segera melepas topengnya dan menampakan sebuah wajah yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu, dan mata runcing.

"ya" jawab singkat Gray "dan kau bukan lagi murid dari Ul" tambah Gray dengan tajam.

"kau benar Gray" balas Lyon "semenjak Ul tidak ada lagi di dunia ini aku bukan muridnya" tambah Lyon

"dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi menyegel Deliora! Dan kau mencoba untuk merusak penorbanannya Lyon!" ucap Gray dengan penuh emosi.

"jangan membalikan sejarah, kau lah yang telah membunuh Ul" balas Lyon dengan dingin.

DEG

Sebuah perasan bersalah langsung menghampiri hati Gray setelah mendengar ucapan Lyon melalui kedua telinganya dengan begitu jelas.

"dan bagaimana kau bisa melupakan itu, Gray" tambah Lyon yang masih berucap dengan dingin.

.

"GHHGHHGHHGHH" Naruto terus berteriak dan berusaha keluar dari lubang yang kini memperangkap tubuhnya yang dilapisi oleh sihir es dari Lyon.

"HOAAAAA" Naruto berteriak dengan keras setelah berhasil keluar dari lubang yang memperangkap tubuhnya dengan menggunakan Shira Tensei.

"lain kali akan aku balas kau Gray" ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"bagaimana caranya mencairkan es ini, tidak mungkin kan aku menggunakan Amaterasu, yang ada aku ikut kebakar" guman Naruto yang kini Naruto memasang pose berfikir.

"lebih baik aku ke desa mencari Natsu, atau Sasuke" ucap Naruto, dan Naruto segera berjalan dengan susah payah.

"sial sudah banget jalan kayak gini" gerutu Naruto.

.

"aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Kau lah yang telah membunuh Ul" ucap Lyon dengan dingin. Lyon segera mengayunkan tangan kanannya kedepan. "bagaimana kau menyebut namanya lagi" tambah Lyon, dan langsung tercipta sebuah senjata es yang menghantam Gray.

"AAAAKKKKKHHHH"

DUUAAAARRRR

Tubuh Gray langsung menghantam dinding karna serngan Lyon barusan, dan menyebabkan dinding itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"L-Lyon" ucap Gray yang segera berdiri dengan susah payah.

"apa kau mengakuinya Gray" ucap Lyon "aku akan menggunakan cara ku untuk melampaui Ul, dan biarkan aku menghidupkan lagi Deliora, Gray" tambah Lyon

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu berengsek" balas Gray dengan emosi, yang kini tubuhnya sudah berdiri dengan sempurna.

TRANK

Lyon menjatuhlkan topeng bsinya yang tadi digemgam di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan Lyon yang sudah mengacung kedepan memunculkan sebuah suhu es ditangan Lyon berwarna hijau.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo bertarung seperti waktu itu Gray" ucap Lyon dengan menyeringai. Tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan ukuran sedang berwarna hijau.

"**Ice Make: Eagle [es dibentuk elang]" **puluhan elang langsung keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik Lyon yang berukuran kecil. Puluhan elang yang diciptakan oleh Lyon langsung mengarah ke Gray dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Gray segera menyatukan kedua tangannya kedepan, dan memejamkan matanya, dan tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda.

"**Ice Make: Shield [es dibentuk perisai]" **tercipta sebuah perisai es yang memiliki ukuran sedang melindungi Gray, tapi saying elang-elang Lyon menyerang dari atas dengan menukik.

DUUUAARR!DUUUAAARR!DUUAAARRR!

Gray langsung melindungi dirinya saat puluhan elang-elang es berwarna hijau yang diciptakan oleh Lyon mengnai Gray dengan telak.

"kau hanya mampu membuat sihir es statis saja. Pembuat es statis" ejek Lyon "aku bisa membuat bentuk es yang bisa hidup" tambah Lyon "apakah kau lupa kalau es itu bisa bergerak?" tanya Lyon.

Gray segera melompat keudara untuk menghindari burung-burung elang yang terbuat dari es yang tidak mempudilkan pertanyaan Lyon.

Lalu Gray segera menyatukan kedua tangannya kedepan, dan tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda didepan Gray.

"**Ice Make: Hammer [es dibentuk palu]" **tercipta sebuah palu dari es yang keluar dari lingaran sihir milik Gray dan mengarah ke atas kepala Lyon.

Lyon segera mengacuhkan tangannya keatas dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah seperti menunjuk sesuatu, yang ada diatas. Lalu tercipta sebuah lingakarn sihir berwarna hijau diatas kedua jari Lyon.

"**Ice Make: Ape [es dibentuk kera[" **keluar sebuah Kera dari lingkaran sihir milik Lyon, yang memiliki ukuran sedang.

DUUUAAARRRR

Sebuah palu es yang diciptakan oleh Gray berbenturan dengan keras oleh seekor Kera yang diciptakan oleh Lyon, yang menimbulkan butiran-butiran pecahan es dimana-mana.

"menyedihkan sekali kau masih menggunakan kedua tangan mu untuk membuat sihir" ucap Lyon dengan nada sombong.

"ingatkah kau jika itu yang diajarakan ole Ul kepada kita berdua?" tanya Gray "jika kau menggunakan satu tangan itu akan mengganggu keseimbangan sihir mu" tambah Gray.

"aku istimewa. Aku suda lama melampaui kemampuan Ul!" jawab Lyon dengan nada sombongnya.

"jangan sombong berengsek" ucap Gray dengan emosi.

"kau juga, dan bahkan aku ragu kau bisamengalahkan ku dengan kemampuan seperti itu" balas Lyon.

"jangan samakan aku dengan yang dulu"ucap Gray dengan emosi, lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan membentuk sebuah segel sihir penciptaan mengunakan tangan.

"**Ice Geyser [dinding es]" **tubuh Lyon langsung dibalut oleh sebuah dinding es yang memiliki ujung seperti duri-duri. Orang-orang yang melakukan ritual tetesan bulan langsung berlarian karna sebuah es yang menyeruapi duri menghujani mereka.

CTAARRR!

Dinding es yang membalut tubuh Lyon langsung hancur dan menjadikan tempat pertarungan mereka seperti hujan duri es.

"hah, tidak mungkin" guman Gray memasang wajah shok saat melihat sihirnya dipatahkan dengan begitu mudah oleh Lyon, yang bahkan Lyon tidak bergera dari tempatnya, dan tangannya yang masih dimasukan kedalam jubahnya.

"seperti basanya kau terlalu meremehkan" ucap Lyon dengan dingin. "aku ini senior mu, aku lebih kuat dari mu bahkan aku bisa membuat sihir dengan satu tangan, dan kau tidak bisa" lanjut Lyon, Gray mendengar ucapan Lyon langsung geram, dan memasang wajah kesal.

"aku dan kau mungkin sudah mengambil jalan yang berbeda, tapi itu semua karna kau yang telah membekukan impian ku saat itu" ucap Lyon dengan dingin Lyon segera mengacuhkan tangan kanannya keatas, dan tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau ditangan kanan Lyon.

"**Ice Make: Snow Dragon [es dibentuk: naga es]" **

BUUAAAKKKGGHHH!

Gray merintih kesakitan saat sebuah naga es berwarna hijau yang muncul dari bawahnya dan langsung menghantam tubuhnya hingga terpental keatas.

"tujuan ku adalah Ul, karna itulah aku mencairkan esnya agar bisa mewujudkan kembali impian itu" ucap Lyon yang tangannya masih mengacung keatas.

BUUAAAAKKKK

Tubuh Gray jatuh kebawah dekat sebuah dinding yang agak hancur karna pertarungannya dan Lyon.

"impian ku adalah melampaui Ul. Tapi kau telah mengambil semuanya. Dan aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mewujudkan impian itu, tapi masih ada satu cara, yaitu Deliora. Dengan membunuh Deliora yang tidak bisa dibunuh oleh Ul. Maka aku telah melampaui Ul, dan aku bisa bermimpi lagi seperti dulu" ucap Lyon yang memasang sebuah senyum iblis.

"apa kau serius? Apa itu tujuan mu?" uca[ Gray yang mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya. "seharusnya kau tahu betapa mengerikannya Deliora itu! Stop itu mustahil" lanjut Gray yang meikan suaranya saat `Stop itu mustahil`. Lyon mendengar ucapan Gray langsung memasang sebuah wajah kesal, dan mengacuhkan tangannya kedepan.

"**Ice Make: Eagle [es dibentuk elang]" **

BUAAKHH!BUAAKHHH!BUAAKKHH!

Tubuh Gray langsung terhantam oleh puluhan elang es berwarna hijau yang diciptakan oleh Lyon, hingga tuuhnya terlempar.

"Stop! Itu mustahil! Kata mu" ucap Lyon yang melihat tubuh Gray jatuh ketanah "itulah yang kukatakan pada mu saat itu… jangan lupakan itu." tambah Lyon yang memberikan jeda bicara.

"karena ego mu itu yang ingin melawan melawan Deliora, dan menyusahkan kami, hingga membuat Ul meninggal" lanjut Lyon dengan geram, dan menaikan suaranya.

"kau tidak pantas menyebut nama Ul lagi, enyalah kau" ucap Lyon dengan keras.

"**Ice Make: Hand [es dibentuk tangan]" **

BUUAAAAKKKHH

Tubuh Gray langsung terhantam sebuah tangan dari es yang muncul dari bawahnya dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental keatas..

"**Ice Make: Snow Dragon [es dibentuk naga es]" **

BBBUUUUAAAAKKK

Tubuh Gray terhantam sebuah naga dari es yang diciptakan Lyon, dan membuat tubuh Gray terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding, dan akhirnya pingsan.

.

Natsu yang sudah selesai dengan memasang jebakannya bersama dengan Happy lagsung memasang wajah senang.

"aku tidak percaya kalau kau ini Natsu" ucap Lucy, yang melihat jebakan yang diciptakan oleh Natsu.

"aku juga" ucap Kuaram dengan dingin.

"sepertinya harus aku akaui kalau otak mu sudah bertambah pintar Natsu" ucap Erza dengan senyum.

"hn" ucap Sasuke dengan singkat.

Kini teman-teman Natsu tidak percaya kalau Natsu membuat jebakan yang menurut mereka pasti akan menganainya. Bagaimana tidak didepan gerbang langsung dipasang sebuah tali yang panjangnya menyamai gerbang, lalu kalau tali itu ketarik sedikit saja, maka orang yang menarik tali itu akan menghantam sebuah balok kayu, yang memiliki ukuran luar biasa.

"ya tapi jika lewat udara maka usaha mu akan sia-sia Natsu" ucap Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"pasti mereka lewat sini" ucap Natsu dengan keras kepala.

"tadi kan aku bilag 'jika' bodoh" balas Sasuke dengan tenang

"oh ya aku tidak ingat tentang itu" ucap Natsu yang tentap keras kepala.

"ya itu wajar otak mu kan otak api" balas Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"sialan kau pantat ayam" ucap Natsu yang membalas ejekan dari Sasuke.

"pinky boy" balas Sasuke

"mata aneh" ucap Natsu

"mata sipit" balas Sasuke

"BISA KAH KALIAN DIAM HAH" ucap Erza dengan tegas, dan langsung membungkam mulut Natsu dan Sasuke.

.

Naruto kini tengah jalan ditangah hutan, yang sebuah bola es diciptakan oleh sihir Lyon masih membalut tubuhnya.

"AKAN AKU BALAS KAU GRAY" ucap Naruto yang terus menggerutu, dan terus mengutuk Gray.

.

Para anak buah Lyon kini tengah berada disebuah tikus yang anehnya bisa terbang menggunakan ekornya. Tikus yang mereka tumpuangi adalah tikus yang dihajar oleh Tim Naruto, atau tikus milik Sherry, yang bernama Angelica.

Angelica juga membawa sebuah ember besar yang berisi sebuah jelly berwarna hijau. Jelly itu memenuhi isi ember.

"dengan ini kita akan mudah menghabisi mereka" ucap Yuka, dengan seringan jahat melikat dibibirnya.

.

Natsu, Sasuke, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Kurama, dan Happy kini tengah menunggu para anak buah Lyon yang tidak kunjung dating.

"mereka lama sekali, adahal aku ingin melihat mereka terkena jebakan ku" ucap Natsu yang sambil mengup, tanda kalau dia bosan. Lalu tiba-tiba penciuman naganya mencium sesuatu.

"bau ini seperti bau mereka" ucap Natsu yang terus mengendus-ngendus.

"guk….guknya mana Natsu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"diam kau" balas Natsu dengan Natsu segera menengok keatas, dan langsung membulatkan matanya.

"MEREKA DARI ATAS" teriak Natsu, sontak membuat semua orang menengok keatas. Mereka semua melihat sebuah tikus yang membawa ember besar.

"apa yang dibawa mereka" batin Sasuke. Lalu Angelica atau tikus besar yang bisa terbang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan setetes jelly.

Satu tetes jelly itu dengan mudah terjun bebas kebawah, dan jatuh mengarah ke Erza. Erza yang melihat jelly itu hanya menatap bingung.

1 meter

50cm

25cm

10cm

5cm

1cm

BUAAAAKKKHHHH

Tubuh Erza langsung terlempar karna Kurama langsung berubah menjadi seeokor musang dengan tubuh sebesar serigala dan menghantam kan tinju ke Erza.

"APA YA-" teriakan Erza langsung terpotong ketika melihat jelly itu mengenai tanah, dan membuat tanah itu berlubang.

"baunya sangat berbahaya" ucap Kuarama yang sudah kembali kemode imutnya.

"Arihato Kurama" ucap Erza yang sudah berdiri dan memberisihkan tanah-tanah yang melekat pada roknya.

"jangan dipikirkan Erza, aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto kalau aku akan menjaga mu saat Naruto tidak ada disamping mu" balas Kurama.

"Naruto terimakasih" batin Erza yang menatap langit dan mengukirkan sebuah senyum manis.

"Erza jauhkan dulu pikiran mu tentang Naruto, kita harus melawan mereka" ucap Natsu dengan sedikit teriak.

"ya aku tahu itu" balas Erza lalu menatap tajam Angelica sang tikus besar yang bisa terbang.

"apa mereka berniat menjatuhkan itu jelly itu" batin Sasuke yang menatap tajam Angelica.

Tepat seperti apa yang dipikiran oleh Sasuke. Anak buah Lyon, dan tikus besar itu langsung menjatuhkan ember yang berisi jelly mematikan.

"SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL DITENGAH-TENGAH DESA" teriak Natsu kepda seluruh penduduk desa. Langsung panik, dan berlari ketengah-tengah desa. Begitu juga dengan para anggota Fairy Tail yang berlari ketengah desa, tapi tidak panik seperti penduduk desa.

"HAPPY BANTU AKU" teriak Natsu dengan kencang.

"AYE" teriak Happy dengan keras, dan terbang menggunakan sayapnya dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Natsu dan membawa Natsu terbang.

Tercipta sebuah api ditangan kiri dan kanan natsu. Natsu segera menyatukan kedua api ditangannya hingga api ditangan Natsu menjadi sebuah bola yang tubuh Natsu ada didalam bola api itu. Natsu segera mengangkat kedua tanganya bola api yang memenuhi tubuh Natsu ikut terangkat, dan Natsu langsung melempar bola api itu.

"**Karyuu no Koen [api dasyat naga api]" **

DUUUAAAARRRRRR

Ledakan besar langsung terjadi karna bola api Natsu menghantam Jelly yang ditumpahkan oleh Angelica. Jelly yang berhantaman dengan bola api Natsu langsung berpencar yang menjadikan sebuah hujan Jelly.

Asap mengumpul di seluruh penjuru desa. Saat asap itu menghilang menampilkan sebuah desa yang sudah rata dengan sebuah tanah.

"i-i-ini tidak mungkin" ucap seseorang penduduk desa

"aku tidak percaya ini" ucap seseorang penduduk desa.

"KALIAN SEMUA SEBAIKNYA LARI DARI TEMPAT INI, DAN CARI TEMPAT MENGUNGSI" teriak Sasuke dengan keras. Para penduduk desa yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung berlari, dan mencari tempat mengungsi.

Angelica yang masih terbang diudara segera turun, dan mendarat didepan para anggota Fairy Tail. Para penyihir yang berada diatas Angelica segera turun dan menanmapakn 5 orang penyihir.

"kita bertemu lagi Salamander" ucap seseorang berambur ungu yang diketahui adalah Bora.

"aku sudah menantikan ini Fairy Tail" ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas. Yang diketahui adalah Kagayama.

"hanya penyihir murahan seperti kalian akan mati dalam waktu 5 menit" ucap pemuda berambut biru dengan sombongnya, yang diketahui adalah Yuka.

Natsu, Sasuke, Lucy, Erza, Kurama, dan Happy langsung memandang tajam 5 orang yang ada didepan mereka. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menyeringai.

"kali ini aku akan mengalahkan kalian Fairy Tail" ucap Kagayama, dengan seringai yang menukir bibirnya.

"biar aku yang melawan dia" ucap Sasuke dengan tenang, dan mengeluarkan pedang Kusanaginya. "dan kalian cepat pencar mereka semua agar tidak ada yang saling membantu diantara mereka" tambah Sasuke.

"baiklah kami mengerti" balas Erza, yang sudah menggemgam dua pedang ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"SEKARANG"

DUUUAAARRR

Semua anak buah Lyon langsung berpencar diikuti dengan anggota Fairy Tail ketika Sasuke memberikan perintah, dan menyerang anak buah Lyon dengan bola api yang keluar dari mulutnya, menyebabkan seluruh anak buah Lyon berpencar keberbagai arah.

Kini dihadapan sang Uchiha terlihat sosok pemuda yang mendarat dengan mulus ditanah setelah menghindari serngan bola api Sasuke. Pemuda itu berambut hitam yang mirip seperti nanas, dan menggunakan sebuah haket putih dengan celana jens hitam, dan sepatu bots hitam, yang dikenal sebagai Kagayama.

Sasuke menatap tajam lawannya yang tidak bisa diremehkan, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai.

"ayo kita mulai pestanya tuan muda Uchiha" ucap Kagayama, yang langsung mengaktifkan sihirnya. Terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dibawah kaki Kagayama.

"**Jukage no Kogeki [sepuluh serangan bayangan]"** bayangan milik Kagayama tiba-tiba keluar dari tempatnya dan memanjang dengan jumlah sepuluh dan mengarah ke Sasuke.

DUUARRR

.

Natsu kini menatap tajam lawannya yang memiliki sebuah rambut berwarna biru dan menggunakan sebuah jaket berwarna hijau dengan celana jens berwarna biru dan sepatu berwarna hitam, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Yuka.

"jadi aku harus berhadapan dengan Salamander, seperti ini akan menjadi seru" ucap Yuka dengan menyeringai.

"aku tidak tahu apa maksud kalian ingin membunuh seluruh penduduk desa, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan itu" ucap Natsu yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yuka.

"**Karyuu no Hoko [raungan naga api]" **tanpa aba-aba Natsu langsung menyemburkan sebuah api yang berskala besar kearah Yuka, dan mengani Yuka.

DUUAARRR

.

Kini dihadapan Lucy terdapat sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang menggunakan sebuah dres berwarna hitam dan rok diatas lutut berarna hitam serta sebuah sepetu bots berwarna hitam, perempuan itu adalah Sherry.

"pirang kau akan mati" ucap Sherry sedangkan Lucy hanya mengabaikan ucapan Sherry dan mengambil dua pedang kecil pemberian dark Magician. Sherry langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya. Tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muda di depan Sherry.

"**Ishi no Ningyo [boneka batu]" **batu-batu disekitar Sherry dan Lucy langsung berkumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah monster dari batu yang dikendalikan oleh Sherry.

"serang dia" ucap Sherry memberi perintah kepada boneka batunya. Monster batu yang dikendalikan oleh Sherry langsung mengayunkan tangan kanan batunya kearah Lucy.

BUUAAAKKHHHH

.

Dihadapan Erza kini terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut ungu yang menggunakan sebuah jubbah berwarna ungu dengan celana jens hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Yang dikenal sebagai Bora.

"padahal aku mengharapkan lawan ku Salamander, tapi tidak apa aku cukup senang berhadapan dengan seorang Titania" ucap Bora, Erza tidak memperdulikan ucapan Bora dan menatap tajam Bora, dan memegang dua pedangnya dengan erat.

"baiklah mari kita berdansa Titania" ucap Bora yang langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya. Tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu didepan Bora yang sedang mengayunkan tangan kananya kedepan.

"**Murasakirro Reza no Kasai [laser api ungu]" **tangan kanan Bora yang mengacung kedepan langsung menembakan sebuah laser api berwarna ungu kearah Erza.

DUUAAAARRR

.

Dihadapan Kurama dan Happy kini terlihat sosok seseorang yang memakai sebuah topeng anjing dan celana jens berwarna biru serta sepatu berwarna hitam, yang dikenal sebagai Toby.

"gggrrrrr akan aku habisi kalian berdua" ucap Toby yang melepaskan sarung tangan dikiri dan kanannya, yang menampakan sebuah kuku-kuku yang panjang berwarna hijau.

"seperti itu racun" ucap Kurama yang sudah berubah kemode musang bertubuh sebesar serigala dengan 9 ekor yang melambai-lanbai.

"ya sepertinya begitu" balas Happy yang kini berubah menjadi besar (bayangkan panter Lily berwarna biru seperti Happy). 

"sejak kapan kau memakai celana?" Tanya Kurama kepada Happy yang entah dari kapan memakai sebuah celana.

"dari tadi" jawab Happy dengan santai.

"dan dari kapan kantung ikan mu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang?" Tanya Kurama

"dari tadi" jawab Happy.

"hey kalian jangan mengabaikan ku" ucap Toby yang merasa diabaikan.

"maaf-maaf, ayo kita mulai berpestanya Panter Happy" ucap Kurama

"ya" ucap Happy, yang kini berubah sifatnya 180 derajat. Yang tadinya banyak bicara, penakut, dan sering menangis, menjadi dingin, pemberani dan gila bertarung.

.

"susah banget jalannya" ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang terperangkap oleh sebuah bola es yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, atau yang dikenal sebagai Naruto.

CTTAAAAARRRR

Es yang membalut tubuh Naruto langsung pecah menjadi berkeping-keping, dan esnya berserakan di tanah.

"jadi begitu ya cara krjanya" guman Naruto yang kini sudah terbebas dari es yang membalut tubuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana pertarungan Sasuke Vs Kagayama, Natsu Vs Yuka, Erza Vs Bora, Lucy Vs Sherry, Kurama dan Happy Vs Toby. Kita lihat dicahpter depan.

"chapter depan siapa lawan siapa yang dulu yang muncul Happy?" taya Kurama

"sepertinya Sasuke Vs Kagayama" jawab Happy

"sepertinya menarik" ucap Kurama

"ya sepertinya begitu" balas Happy

"CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA: SASUKE VS KAGAYAMA"


End file.
